


Ignore the heart

by MYcakes



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Pansexual Riley, agnostic Maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: "Look at me," she doesn’t and she's calculating how fast she can run to the door. She could make it, Riley might be a cheerleader but she was naturally clumsy. "Maya, please."





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: who else saw rebelde as a child? That is my favorite novela of all time, I was hooked. Roberta was my favorite. I saw that they have it on netflix and was like, I need to watch all these seasons all over again. Enjoy and sorry for any errors.

"Boarding school!" Katy Hart hissed in a hushed voice. "We can't send Maya there! She'll throw a fit, she'll burn the place down."

Kermit Hart crossed his arms, "It's a great school and its close to where we work. I think we should give it a try. I'll talk to her."

"You'll talk to her!" she scoffed in disbelief. "You aren't exactly her favorite person right now."

They both weren't, they spent way too much time working and making money. As the president of a successful oil company, and a famous Hollywood actress, their schedules were always full, leaving little time to spend with Maya.

"Have some faith. This will be a good way to get rid of her bad influences. Katy, she smashed through a food stand last week with her friends car."

That made Katy pause for a moment. Maya has been acting more rebellious lately, and getting into trouble with the law. Maybe a strict attitude was the solution. Kermit saw his words were getting to Katy.

"I just want her to be safe," he said as he puts his hands on her forearms. She shrugs his hands off and sat on the kitchen table. She shifted uncomfortably, why had she bought it if it's so hard? Oh right, rich and lavish lifestyle. "We can't let things keep going the way it is with her. She needs some discipline and fences set. Not the elegant ones we have set around our house."

"Okay, fine. As long as doing this keeps Maya out of jail and rehab."

Maya was completely clueless to her parents scheming all throughout summer. She spent her summer angering and dodging the law, slipping into parties at night, sleeping, and hanging out with her friends. Maya was pretty satisfied overall how she spent it. She was excited for high school too. Finding knew places to find where she could hide until school was over.

On the first day of school she woke up on time so she could get ready. Her mother barged in when Maya was scavenging through her closet.

"Sup mom?"

"Hey darling. How's it going, you excited?"

"Yup!"

Katy squirmed, thinking how she should approach this, but decided to just bulldoze through.

"Maya, honey, turn around," Katy requested.

Maya turned around, curious as to why her mom sounded worried. Katy carried a shopping bag.

"Here's your new uniform," Katy pushed it into Maya's arms.

Maya blinked owlishly, "Uniform?" Maya said incredulously. "They changed the dress code?"

"Yup," Kermit had thought it be best to avoid telling Maya until the last possible minute. "I'm also going to drop you off after we see your dad."

"Isn't he in our other house? I'm going to be late for school..." Maya thought about it. "Fine with me." Maya checked the uniform, she could make this skimpy.

"I'll see you downstairs," Katy walked out and breathed out a sigh. Maya wasn't suspicious.

Maya put on her black skirt, white blouse, and knee high boots. She put on the minimal amount of makeup and dabbed in some perfume. Her old book bag had held up for all middle school, it would see her through for high school. She put in there a folder and some paper with pencil, that should be good for half the school year. Maya texted her boyfriend and friends that she would be late.

Maya didn't like how big her mansion was: four floors, a basement, garage, an outdoor swimming pool, and race car track. The maids were paid to be friendly and support her outbursts, and her messes. The maids were fun to talk when they were gossiping and they're where Maya got her Spanish education from. Maya didn't feel as lonely when she was with friends than when she was home. Even with her friends Maya felt like she was just passing through life. The only thing that brought any real feelings, that filled her with contentment, was making music.

Maya walked out the door and cringed at the limo waiting. That would definitely not set her apart.

"Mom...we're taking a limo?" Maya groaned as Katy locked the door.

"Yeah, won't all your friends think of it as cool?" Katy grinned innocently.

They would be baffled because Maya said very little about her home life and made sure to hide her face when the paparazzi were on her front yard.

"Nothing screams privileged and spoiled like ridding up to school in a limo," Maya said sarcastically, "Do me a favor and drop me a block away. I'll just walk."

Maya ate her breakfast on the ride, not really caring if it fell on the lush seats. She would have preferred if they had taken one of their less attention grabbing European cars. Like really a limo was over kill. She put on her earphones and played Solomon's boneyard, her smile showed the delight she took in killing skeletons. She was so focused in the game that time went quickly, and when her mother tapped her shoulder, Maya was startled back into reality. She looked past the window and the hulking building didn't clear the fog in her head.

She turned to her mother for help, "Uh, this isn't dad's work place or our other house."

Katy nodded and stepped out of the limo, Maya reluctantly following. The driver passed Maya her Harry Potter school bag, and a map. Trepidation made Maya want to hide back in the limo.

"Mom?" She said in an accusatory tone.

Katy was grateful that nobody was paying them much attention, limo's were common at rich kids school. Katy twisted her fingers.

"My heart, your father and I decided tha-well...welcome to your new school," Katy cringed, that did not come out smoothly. Maya was closing up, her face becoming stony.

"You lied to me," Maya spoke quietly.

"You wouldn't have come here if I hadn't," Katy didn't reach out to touch Maya, she knew she would be rejected. She swallowed like their was a cotton ball lodged in her throat. "We bought you knew stuff to put in your room. I already met your roommate, she's a sweetheart. I'm sure you two will become great friends," Katy said with a fake happy smile.

Maya's mouth dropped, "I'm going to live here!"

"You can come home for the weekends. This is for your benefit honey," Katy said.

Maya huffed, crossing her arms, "Your words or dads?" Maya seethed.

"Here are the keys to your room. The female dorm is on the left side of the campus, fourth building, by the gym," Maya snatched the keys from her mom's hands and stomped away without a goodbye.

Katy rubbed her eyes, fully knowing that Maya was going to skip all her classes. The girl was so stubborn and rebellious. She gave a silent prayer to Riley and hoped that Maya wouldn't murder her by the end of the week. From what she had learned from Riley, her mom was a highly successive lawyer and her father was a teacher here. Riley was so sweet, soft, and open...Maya was the opposite. She should have searched for Maya's red sport jacket to make sure she wasn't carrying her pocket knife.

Maya had to scoff at this boarding school's level of security. It was fairly easy to sneak around and it was insanely big. Golf course, recreation area, gym, animal farm, four floors of library, gaming area, three computer labs, two pools, and tennis, football, basketball, soccer courts, they even owned a giant telescope. She checked out the schools art courses and it was pretty amazing, the only good thing about the school. The map was pretty confusing too, thanks to her mom blindsiding her, she didn't show up to inauguration day yesterday.

She found herself in a ranch with two animals, a horse, and a giant boar. Why did the school have a ranch and boar for? The boar gave her its backside and ate noisily. The horse was more kind and he let her brush her hand on its neck.

"Great, the person I like so far isn't even a person," Maya laughed mockingly and the horse snorted.

"It's the first day of school," Maya jumped, that was not the horse speaking. "Maybe if you were actually attending your classes you would find someone fun to talk to."

A tall, muscled, blond boy with blue eyes appeared out of nowhere and, oh God, he was wearing a cowboy hat. Maya couldn't help but think, rather sarcastically, that this would be an amazing love story; bright blue and leaf green eyes lock, the universe slows down, Cupid shoots his arrows, and the chivalrous cowboy changes Maya's dangerous ways. Love at first sight but they don't date until junior year, they get married and end up having four children. Gag, the only thing Maya felt right now was irritation for both of them. She should have been more careful and he could go mind his own business.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Mr. Integrity," Maya bite her tongue. He was going to snitch.

He put his hand on the horses face and petted him, "I'm a teachers aid," he informed her. "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Can you argue the same?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

Mr. Perfect frowned, green eyes upset, "hey! He's beautiful...it's just been a while since he had a wash." The cowboy lovingly patted the smelly horse.

Maya stepped back, "I'm just going to go and leave you with your-" Maya tried to think of something, "- boyfriend. I'm sure you'll have lovely centaur babies."

She left before he could retort and went to find a good hiding spot.

Katy Hart had to step out to take a call. The director wasn't too pleased but Katy's manager said it was Maya's school. Katy had a good guess on why they were calling. She took a second to collect herself and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? This is Katy Hart?"

"Hello, this is the school secretary and I reg-"

"Is this about not being able to locate Maya?"

"Y-yes."

"She's ditching. You guys specialize in discipline right? I'm sure you can handle my daughter. I need to get back to work, call me if its a life or death matter," she hung up and went back to set.

Maya tried the library next, it was as good a place to hide as any. Maya had to respect the librarians, there were only three working but the books were all in order and even the old ones looked taken care of. There were four floor, two swirly stairs, a slide, and one elevator, where should Maya hide. Horror section! Old people hate horror, they don't want to die from fear.

Maya grinned and went to the deepest corner only to find she wasn't alone. A scrawny white boy, with extremely jelled hair was sitting down on the floor with a reading book, his legs crossed. Maya tried to back away but he already heard her and he looked up.

"Hey there," he said with a goofy smile, shutting his book, star wars. He was dressed in the school's white, red, and black uniform. His beady brown eyes made Maya feel like a frog about to be dissected.

"Can I stay here and you won't try to talk to me?" Maya asked the kid.

The boy dusted off the rug and patted down. Maya sighed and sat next to the kid, pulling out her phone to distract herself.

"I'm Farkle," Farkle introduced him and Maya put her phone on her lap.

"And I'm Roberta," She replied joking. "What did we say about not speaking?" She didn't even know if she had any classes with him, so she had no use of him if she couldn't get him to do her homework.

Farkle took out his learner permit and showed it to Maya.

Maya gazed at him with pity, "Your parents must hate you or have a terrible sense of humor."

Farkle shrugged and took it back "Your turn."

"Maya."

Farkle smiled, "Nice to meet you Maya."

That was it, no more questions. He went back to his book and the silence wasn't awkward. Maya had the feeling that Farkle was good at extracting most information from little interaction. Judging by his neat clothes he looked like he came from a good home and had a fondness for science. Maya wondered what he found out about her.

She left him when it was time for lunch and she lounged by the pool. They even had people to come and serve you drinks. Maya started to really like her school. During lunch Maya noticed the janitor fighting a vending machine, his keys abandoned. She didn't even think about it, impulsively pocketing them and leaving in the next breath. This was some nice access. Maya was able to get into the schools giant storage room. There was a perfectly good couch there calling for her. Maya took a nap there for the rest of the school day.

After, Maya texted her boyfriend and her friends. They were outraged that her mom had forced her to go to another school. Maya stopped responding when her friends called her mom a bitch. She sighed and went to the gaming area. It was crowded with guys, Farkle was there too, and he waved at her. The boys were floored when they saw Maya and of course let her play Mario kart with them. That's how she passed the next three hours. She got lost once trying to find her room, but a girl with another strange name helped her out, Isadora Smackle.

She found her room and let herself in. It was vacant of any roomie, two queen sized beds, two floors, down stairs containing the kitchen, beds, and desks, the second floor had the bathroom and closest. There was also a porch on the second floor. The kitchen had a stove, wonderful, she could really set it on fire, no wait, it was one of those safety stoves. Her roomie had already claimed her side of the room, the nearest to the door, and Maya went to snoop. The girl had photos of her family on her shelves, books, a teddy bear, and she favored the color purple. Maya examined the girls face, she looked innocent and had a sweet smile. Definitely the girl next door type. Something about the girls warm smile and chocolate brown eyes felt familiar to Maya.

Maya went to her side and there were shopping bags on the floor beside her bed. A card with her name done in bubbly letters was sitting on the bed. Her mom did not have that hand writing and she picked it up.

Dear Maya,

I hope you're fine with the spot you got, your mom picked it for you. I didn't see you after school and I went to go buy some food, I'll share with you of course. Make yourself at home. I can't wait to meet you. Love, Riley.

Love Riley? Was this girl serious? So much sugar! Gross!

"Unbelievable," Maya chuckled. "I'm going to be sharing a room with a wacko."

Maya went out to the porch and spotted the flower pot. There were four flower pots, the flowers prospering and happy. Angrily she grabbed it and hurled it out. There was a crash and a scared, girly, yelp. Maya ducked, and ran back into her room. Whoops. Maya hid in her room, hoping nobody saw her throw it.

The door unlocked and Maya looked up from her bed on the opposite side of the room. The brunette, Riley, walked in with grocery bags. She had pretty doe eyes and a soft face, a snow white vibe going on. Riley smiled cutely, Maya frowned in response. Maya would not like this chick.

"Hi! I'm Riley!" Riley put the grocery on the kitchen floor and offered her hand to Maya. Maya glared and Riley dropped her hand. "I didn't see you in our first class. Uhm, your mom showed me your schedule," she explained.

Maya snorted, her mom found her a babysitter, great. Maya changed her mind, she was going to make this girl's life difficult until she broke down crying. Riley fidgeted under Maya icy glare and it was a struggle to keep a smile on her face.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to get started on dinner," Riley walked upstairs, got changed, and came back down stairs.

Maya stared at the strange girl, was that a shirt about Pluto? Maya huffed, got up and took her new clothes upstairs to organize it. After about an hour of watching Netflix, Riley shouted that the food was ready. Maya wasn't going to lie, it smelled and looked good. Salmon, corn, and mashed potatoes, Riley apologized that she only had water and Capri sun. Maya happily ate it on her bed, she moaned at the taste. She had to reconsider being cruel to Riley.

Riley picked at her potatoes from the sofa, "Did you not like the house plant?"

Maya almost choked, "Sorry about that. I was just angry about this whole thing and I needed to act. I'm sort of impulsive," Maya blushed.

Riley smiled to show she was forgiving, "It's fine. The plant belongs back in the earth anyways. This is your room too so lets decorate it with stuff we both like."

Maya narrowed her eyes, "I worship demons."

Riley paled, "O-oh. Th-that's fine!" she gulped.

"I'm messing with you."

Maya blushed and chewed more slowly, Riley relaxed and laid back. Maya studied Riley more carefully now. Was Riley a pushover, a doormat? Maya felt a foreign stirring in her chest. Riley looked up and noticed Maya starring. She smiled and Maya knew she would have to stick close to this girl and look after her. Maya was okay with that, she did almost hit her with a flower pot so it was only fair she take care of Riley. Strangely enough Maya got the feeling she knew this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wizards of Waverly place is such a great show. Sorry for any errors.

"Maya," holy Christ it was way too early to deal with Riley. Maya blinked tiredly at the darkness, and Riley over her like a cat, her uniform already on. "What to do you dream of?"

Maya screamed into her pillow. "I dream of sleeping for eternity."

Riley snorted and turned on the side of Maya lamp. It was 6:30 am, school didn't start until 7:20. Maya cried, "Riley! Why?"

"I didn't mean that kind of dream silly sleeping beauty. I meant as in for the future. When we're adult adults," Riley clarified. She went back to the kitchen and resumed mixing the pancake batter.

Maya pulled her hair. " I don't know Riles. I guess I'd like to have a better relationship with my parents."

Riley stopped her motions to peer at Maya. "I'm sure you'll get it."

"What about you Riles?" Maya asked if only to be polite and because Riley was making her breakfast. She sluggishly got up.

"Oh! I'd like to move to Africa and help rehabilitate animals that were attacked by poachers," Riley shared. "I want to help the baby elephants, giraffes and rhinos."

Maya cocked her head at Riley. "That's...noble."

Maya went upstairs to change. How hard did you have to work to get out of boarding school without getting to crazy? And how much damage is too much? It's not like Maya swam In a bathtub full of money.

"Maya!" Riley voice made Maya jump. "I can feel you plotting. Breakfast is ready!" Maya smirked, was she that obvious?

Maya couldn't be cold to Riley when she was being fed, everyone had lines of rudeness they couldn't pass. Riley spoke animatedly about her classes yesterday's and hey they both met Farkle. A childhood friend, Riley said they had science, English, and history together

"He looks like the doctor Frankenstein type," May said with her mouth full of pancakes.

Riley froze and her brown eyes sharpened, not in the bad way but as if she was studying Maya closer, it was kind of unnerving.

"First of all, Maya, you shouldn't call people by names in malice. Second of all-" smug did not look good on Riley,"- how do you know its doctor Frankenstein?" Riley said looking like she had found a piece of a puzzle.

Maya was stomped for a moment. "I didn't read the book if that's what you're thinking. I'm just a big fan of horror movies."

Riley couldn't stop her shiver and Maya's lips quirked up, "what is it? Are you the faint of heart?" Maya teased.

"No! I'll have you know that I can watch goosebumps with my brother and only scream a few times," Riley stated proudly.

Would it be rude to start laughing? Riley was too cute and fragile. Riley smiled, seeing that Maya was slowly defrosting. This was good, her mother Katy made it sound like Maya would have tried to poison her or something, and had even asked for Riley blood type. Her parents told her that a good way to make friends is to impress them with your cooking. It appeared to be working.

"Time to go Maya," Riley got up.

Maya shoveled the last of her food down her throat.

"We still have time," Maya checked her phone.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Riley asked and Maya sighed a no. "I don't want you to get lost."

"I appreciate all you've done Riley, but I can take care of myself," Maya declared.

Riley grunted, checking Maya's book bag without her permission and inspecting what was inside. Her eyes furrowed, displeased and she went to Maya's school supplies. She grabbed two notebooks and put them in, plus a pen and a calculator.

"Have you checked your schedule?"

Maya shook her head.

"You have math. He's going to quiz you guys," Riley informed her and Maya's heart stopped.

"Maybe I should just skip," Maya muttered.

"Relax, its not for a grade. I'm sure Farkle and I can help you out after school," Riley smiled and the intensity of the genuine smile rocked Maya.

"Let's go honey," Riley said, holding Maya's bag by one strap on her other shoulder.

Riley walked past Maya to the door and held it open. Maya gawked.

"Honey?" She choked out.

"You don't like it?" The fall of Riley's smile had Maya scrambling to assure her it was fine.

"No, its fine, just why?"

Riley chuckled and went to Maya, brushing her thumb by the corner of Maya's mouth, pulling back with sticky a sticky thumb. "For obvious reasons. See nicknames are fine as long as they're said with affection," and that was that. Maya blushed, running to the sink to clean her mouth. Riley closed shut the door behind them and it was still to early. Maya hated her schedule: psychology, biology, English, and world history were her A block; for block B it was: physical education, creative writing, math and art. Riley was a fun guide, she even made the most detestable classes sound interesting and fun. Maya noted that Riley knew almost all of the teachers by name and seemed to know where everything was. Even the guards and janitors waved at Riley.

"Aren't you popular," Maya said as Riley looped their arms.

Riley looked abashed but kept smiling. "My dad works here so yeah, I know my way around here," she explained.

"What does he teach?"

"We have him together actually. He teaches history: world, and American, also advanced art history."

Maya turned her head to Riley, more interested. "Art history? Sounds fun."

Riley grinned back, "you know what Maya? I think he's going to like you."

Maya snorted, "not likely sweetheart. I'm the student that barely shows up and when they do, its to nap."

Riley shrugged, and the shining hope in her eyes delighted Maya. "New school year. Maybe it's time to change."

"Change...easier said than done." How many times had her parents promised to be there for her? No, things don't just change that easily. "It's a nice thought. Maybe I'll give it a try some day."

Riley walked Maya to her first class outside and ran to her own class, leaving the side next to Maya coldly empty. Riley came back.

"Maya before I forget, I should get your number," Riley gave her phone to Maya and Maya saw her background.

It was a picture of Riley with her family sitting at a park bench and they were all so happy that Maya felt envy stir inside her. Maybe she would have felt less lonely growing up if she had a sibling or someone really there for her.

"Maya?" Riley's concerned voice woke Maya up from her dark musing.

"Ah sorry," Maya quickly typed her number down.

Riley sent a quick text to confirm and when Maya opened it, it was a heart emoji.

"You're such a sappy goof ball," Maya tried to sound exasperated.

Riley gave her a quick hug and hurried to her own class. Maya didn't want to admit that she missed the strange duck, and she felt tricked to coming to class on time. She kind of liked sly Riley.

Maya entered the trailer and almost groaned, the all American boy was there. Green eyes turned to see who just came in and a smile crept on his face when he saw a familiar rebel.

"Hello again," the picture of politeness.

"Yeah hi," Maya responded gruffly.

"We didn't get to exchange names yesterday. I'm Lucas," Lucas had a charming smile that would send most girls swooning and it chipped a tiny crack of Maya's wall.

"Maya Hart. Local bad girl," she went to the only empty seat in the back.

"You cant be all that bad," Lucas shook his head.

"You don't even know me," Maya rolled her eyes, already done with this conversation.

"I spotted you through the window with Riley. She wouldn't just tolerate a bad person. She wouldn't risk being late-" Lucas narrowed his green eyes at her,"-unless she's being threatened."

That made Maya glare up from her spot. She felt like being hostile all of a sudden, the crack on her wall was covered in fresh cement. "You know Riley?"

"I know her dad and mom. Her mom helped save my grandparents property, and I've seen her dad tutor adults after school," he explained.

"Boy, for a moment there I thought you were a stalker. You can't know someone through their parents," not really truly know them anyways.

"Trust me they're good people," the teacher walked in. " You'll see."

He sat in the middle. Maya didn't want to jump to conclusions but he was a jock, wasn't the perfect student but he passed his classes with B's, generally a good kid. He wouldn't have your back, his courage fluctuating, and he was indecisive. Maya wasn't sure she could like him.

The teacher made them do book work. Instead of learning stretching exercises the page he made them turn to was about horses. He said that they'd be working with horses. Maya remembered there being only one horse but the teacher told them that there were two stables. They separated the more tempered animals from the trained ones. They would be learning how to groom, care, and ride one. That did sound more interesting than running laps.

She had Farkle for company in creative writing. He lacked imagination; when the teacher instructed them to write the most outrageous story they could think of, Farkle wrote of someone conquering the world before he could. The boy Zay was more interesting, he wrote a horror story that involved a dog. Maya caught Farkle and Isadora Smackle exchanging shy glances.

She was completely alone in Math: no Farkle, Lucas, or Riley. Isadora was there but she sat in the front. The class dragged on for ages and the test sucked. Maya contemplated just getting up and making a run for it. Instead she took a nap until lunch came. She got a text from Riley and went to meet her out in the courtyard. When she arrived Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Riley were already there.

"How did this circle of acquaintances happen?" Maya sat down next to Riley.

"Well, I know Farkle since we were younglings. Farkle knows Zay are roommates and Zay knows Lucas from elementary," Riley thinks she got that right. "Guy's this is Maya."

"We've met," everyone chuckled.

"Great," Riley dug into her book bag and gave Maya a plastic box.

"What's this?"

"Your lunch."

"Wha-when-"

"You're a deep sleeper."

"No fair Riley. You didn't bring me any food and I've loved you longer," Farkle pouted.

"I have stuff in here Farkle. I don't want my bag to ripe," Riley defended herself.

Maya opened the box and the neat food made her stomach gurgle. Maya blushed, "thank you Riley."

"No problem," Riley bumped their shoulders and it was like a wrecking ball had hit her defenses. Her walls didn't crumble but took a lot of damage. Maya ate to distract herself.

"So how did you guys get in?" Zay was curious about that. "I was lucky that they had an open slot."

"I'm rich," Farkle stated with zero humility and Maya snorted.

"My dad works here," Riley mentioned.

"Zay already knows this but I got here on a scholarship," Lucas looked over to Maya, they all did. The longer they stared the more the awkwardness stretched as Maya resolutely chewed.

"Uhmmm, what kind of scholarship," Riley redirected the attention from Maya to Lucas.

"Sports," Lucas smiled and Maya saw the way Riley was gazing at him, it was more than polite curiosity. "I'm a successful bull and horse rider."

"Fascinating," Maya huffed and Riley's eyes went back to her. Maya didn't like how stupid she felt and fidgeted under Riley's stare. Why had she snapped like that?

"Do you like animals Riley?" Lucas asked.

Riley grinned, eyes settling on Lucas's form. "I love them. Its my dream to work with rehabilitating animals."

"That's great. I have a bunch of horses back in my grandfathers ranch."

"I'm sure her love of horses has to do with her dream. A handsome prince on the back of a horse galloping to woo her. So cringe," Farkle shivered and the boys on the table laughed.

"Farkle!" Riley gasped. "Don't just reveal my dreams to people," Riley groaned and hid her face on Maya's shoulder. Maya tried to comfort her by petting her hair.

"Stop teasing her!" Maya ordered and the boys stopped looking scared.

"Sorry ma'am," Farkle had his arms up.

"How's Isadora, Farkle?" Riley piqued.

"Why do you ask, huh, we don't even interact, nope, no talking, or communicating, I don't even like her-" Farkle rambled on and Riley grinned at Maya.

"Ohhhhh," Zay leaned in, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You like her!"

"I do not! How can you even accuse me of that! You have no evidence," Farkle didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Evidence," Riley chuckled. "I like to present myself as witness."

"Denied! Sit down Riley!" Farkle shook his head.

"I'm already sitting so I'll just go ahead. You spoke about her for a whole week after meeting her the first time."

"No! That's because she beat me in a debate."

"You sure didn't sound upset," Riley sipped her juice. "Isadora thinks this, Isadora counter argued that," Riley mimicked.

"Rrrrrriiiiiilllllleeeey," Farkle groaned, hiding his blushing face in his hands.

"It was adorable," Riley giggled as Zay patted Farkle back.

"You shouldn't try someone that has dirt on you," Zay advised.

"Clearly," Farkle muttered.

The rest of lunch was Maya listening to Zay's jokes, Farkle and Riley's verbal sparring. It was nice, listening to their stories, watching the ease that Farkle and Riley spoke to each other with. Riley was good in making Maya join and not alienating anyone. Maya thought she could get used to this, the friendly atmosphere and Riley's presence. The strange feeling of hope shined brighter with every smile Riley sent her. Maya had friends but she felt Riley would be different from the rest.

Riley walked her to her last class, first level art. She didn't believe she belonged on the rookie level. Her parents had noted her artistic talent and had hired a teacher for her. Whatever, this was her easy A class. Again she was alone, but that was fine, she could focus on her art. She drew a baby elephant and presented it to Riley as a gift. Farkle laughed, comparing Maya to a cat giving Riley stuff as tokens of gratitude for Riley feeding her. Maya smacked him. Riley jumped Maya, smothering her in a bear hug, and Maya got a sniff of strawberry shampoo, Riley's obvious happiness made Maya feel less embarrassed about Farkle.

She was surprised that she had a good day without having to skip, getting a detention, and only falling asleep once. Maybe high school was going to be another chance.

"Maya come to the grocery store with me," Riley poked Maya nose. The action made Maya's inside's heat up, she ignored it.

"Honey, we can't leave school grounds," Maya reminded her. "And you don't look like the type that can climb through fences or ignore your conscience."

"I can climb trees! There's a store for food here."

"Seriously? Does this place have everything? A McDonalds?" Maya joked.

"No. The school encourages a healthy diet."

"Shame. Okay."

Maya couldn't recall the last time she had been in a market. She didn't do that, the maids were in charge of supplying the fridge. Maya was completely clueless on what she wanted. Riley was disapproving when all Maya got was cereal, popcorn, pop tart, and gum.

"Is this your bread and honey, Maya?" Riley sighed.

Maya stood back and watched Riley do the actual shopping. Scrunching her nose at the prices, and comparing prices.

"What do you think Maya, lunch should be pasta with plantain and sausage, and dinner is soup or the other way around?" Maya thought this was the most domestic thing she's ever done.

"Lunch should be soup. I don't want to eat anything heavy late."

"I wish I had that mindset. I love spaghetti," Riley admitted. "I like sweets too."

"You do look like a cupcake."

Maya helped Riley pay and carry the groceries back to their room. Riley helped Maya cover the problems she didn't understand in math. Maya wanted to help Riley cook dinner but she thought she would probably be in the way. Maya and Riley came into the agreement that Maya would do the dishes. Riley placed Maya's drawing on the fridge and Maya had to laugh. They talked about their day as Maya sat on the small table and watched Riley cook. It was going well until Lucas was brought up. It was obvious to Maya that Riley liked what she saw and her insides turned frosty. Weird, why was she feeling this? Lucas was handsome but she had a boyfriend, a dangerous, thrilling, bad boy. If Riley liked him, she should go for it, Maya thought venomously. The prince and princess were suited for each other, Maya had no reason to be affected like this.

"Here you go Maya."

"Thanks Riles," Maya said in a raspy voice.

Riley really was good in making spaghetti. Tacos and spaghetti were an important motif in the Matthew family. Riley was interested in knowing what Maya liked to eat and Maya answered that she usually ate fast food or Hispanic food.

"You're Hispanic?"

"No, but the people that care for me are. What about you?"

"American as far as I can tell."

"You don't look native to me," Maya joked.

"Clearly, some time long ago...not that long I guess. Some great something ancestor came over to America from who knows where and here I am."

"Here you are," Maya nodded. "I'm glad about that."

Riley cocked her head at Maya. "I'm glad you're here too. From the multiple universes, paradoxes, galaxies, infinite planets, and billions of people in this world, I got to have you as my roommate."

Maya swallowed a lump. "I-I'm going to get started on the dishes," she got up. Riley laughed at Maya's act to seem unaffected.

"I'm going to go bother my dad," Riley stood up and left.

Maya got a text from her boyfriend asking how she was doing. Maya responded, texting she's happier than she expected herself to be. A party was happening on the weekend and her boyfriend wanted her to come. Maya was going to spend it with her parents though so she said she couldn't go. He didn't text back of that, Maya didn't care if he was disappointed. Maya sighed, she wished her boyfriend could be more understanding. She did the dishes, a grey cloud over her head.

Maya felt like blowing off some steam and she went to the gym. It was the nicest, high-tech gym she's ever seen in a school. There were mostly guys here too, rich white boys mostly. Maya briefly considered just doing exercise in her room, then Lucas appeared next to her.

"Need a partner?"

Maya shrugged, "sure why not." Having a guy there might stop the other boys from nearing and leering.

He was sweaty and his shirt showed off his arms and abs. Maya thought Riley would probably have a heart attack if she saw him. He wasn't bad, Maya could see why Riley liked the surface of him. She wasn't sure about the rest of him. He helped her work out and was encouraging. He was surprised to see that she knew fighting techniques. She explained that her dad wanted her to be able to care for herself. By the end of it Lucas was nursing his bruises.

"You're definitely a fighter," Lucas yelped as Maya poked a sensitive spot.

"You took it like a man," Maya laughed.

Lucas grinned and Maya smiled too, yeah he wasn't so bad.

"When do you work out usually?"

"Every day around six," Maya stepped back, the distance between them was too short.

Lucas nodded, "same time tomorrow then?"

"Sure why not. I have to go back to sunshine."

"Who?"

"Uhm, Riley."

"Wifey wont like it if you stay out late," Lucas chuckled. "Goodbye Maya."

The female dorms were right next to the gym so Maya didn't take Lucas's offer to walk her there, boys weren't even allowed inside. She walked in to find Riley painting on the floor.

"Maya!" Screaming Maya's name was going to be Riley's standard greeting.

"Hi sweetie, what are you up to?"

"I was painting a purple cat."

Maya nodded and rushed to take a shower, she didn't like being gross. Riley went back to painting her purple cat. Riley got worried because Maya was still in the shower after an hour. Was she dead?

"Maya?" Riley knocked on the door. "Are you dead?"

Maya almost slipped, she had been thinking about how much effort it would take to travel the earth without using a plane.

"Yeah, sorry. My mind was wondering. I'll be out in a minute."

Maya patted herself dry and put on her pajamas. When she came out, Riley was using her laptop. Maya peeked by her shoulder and Riley was looking at Pinterest, balcony decorations.

"Come here Maya. Tell me what your aesthetic is," Riley scooted to make room and Maya jumped on her bed. The girls grinned at each other, playfully bumping each others shoulder. Boarding school was looking good.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy it. Next ch should be in 2-3 weeks...should.

It wasn't good day for Maya and she was brooding since morning when her parents managers and secretaries sent her a group text. In the most of elegant sentences, they told her what Maya already feared, her parents were tremendously busy this weekend. Not only were they not going to pick her up for the weekend, but they hadn't signed the permission slip for her to leave school grounds so Maya couldn't go to the party. Maya was going to be marooned there all day, alone, abandoned, and forgotten. Riley tried to cheer her up but it was hard, she shouldn't have risen her expectations for her parents. That's what she gets for trusting her parents. She skipped the whole day, hiding in the school's storage room, and avoided her friends at lunch.

She went directly to the gym to work out her anger. Lucas showed up, noticing her mood fairly quickly for a supposed dumb jock. Maybe knowing when a woman was angry was an evolutionary survival trait all men inherit.

"You're mad?" Lucas stated, mentally counting how many crunches Maya was doing.

"No shit," Maya grumbled, her limbs shaking from the exertion. "Stop snooping where you don't belong Woody," Maya snapped. Her viciousness was a major reason why she was avoiding Riley the whole day.

"Is being mean a result of a superiority complex or coping defense mechanism? How long are you going to be angry?"

"No, I'm just an angry Irish woman and until the people I'm mad with make things right."

"It's not healthy to be angry with people."

"Don't underestimate me! I can be bitter as long as I want."

"Maybe you should take a break and breath."

"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine?"

"What's bothering you Maya? Who wronged you?"

A cold glare was his response.

"Wow, okay, I'll shut up now."

"Good move," Maya collapsed, breathing harshly.

"42."

"Oh, that's why my sides are burning," Maya wheezed and laughed. Lucas passed her, her water. "Thank you."

He nodded and while Maya gulped the water down he sent a message through his phone.

"Riley and Mr. Matthews were worried when you didn't show up to class," Lucas grabbed some weights.

Maya flinched. The Matthews father and daughter were a comical duo. It took one class for Maya to like Mr. Matthews different manner of teaching and he was a nice man, a good father, and caring teacher. Maya could see where Riley got some of her personality from.

"I didn't mean to make her worry."

"Than you should have answered her texts and calls," he chastised and it was another blow for Maya.

He glanced at her crestfallen expression and despite himself being upset with how she was acting today, she probably did regret her action and didn't know how to handle her problems.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm? Say goodbye to Riley," he encouraged her softly.

Maya checked her nails. "It's late she's probably gone."

"She cares and worries about you, more than you think. Go."

Maya pretended to think it over, slowly getting up and exiting the place. Her legs felt like jelly, maybe she did over do it, walking was more of her wobbling and trying not to fall to the ground. Her hand was shaky and it was a struggle to get in. She opened the door and found Riley sitting on the floor, hitting the wall with a stress ball. Riley jumped up and ran to Maya, embracing her even though Maya was disgusting.

"Don't hug me I'm gross," Maya whined.

"It's okay," Riley let go, but her hands found a place on Maya's shoulders. "I was freaking out thinking you got kidnapped. Lucas told me he found you in the gym."

It really wasn't a good day for Maya: she got ditched by her parents, Riley had fretted over her, she couldn't leave the campus, and apparently Riley had Lucas's phone number. Did they regularly text each other?

"I-well my parents have forsaken me," Maya's laughter was dark. "I'm stuck here all weekend. I'm sorry for worrying you but it's been a bad day and I didn't want you to take it."

Riley smiled reassuringly. "I can deal with a grumpy Maya. I wish I could do something about your parents." Riley took Maya's hands and if Maya was tired, now she was lightheaded. "I'll bring you a surprise on Sunday night. Something to cheer you up."

"Your presence?" Maya joked.

"Even better."

Riley's phone buzzed.

"Ah, my dad."

Maya frowned. "Have you been making him wait."

"No. We both wanted to make sure you were okay."

Maya blushed, "thank you Riley."

"I'll be back before you know it. Don't do anything bad while I'm gone."

"I make no promises."

Riley chuckled, hugging Maya one last time. " I'll see you Sunday. Try not to use all the hot water." Riley brushed her hand over Maya's arm and left. Maya wanted to ask her to stay.

Maya took an extra long in the shower, the boiling drops of water washing away her disappointment. She receives a text from her friends asking if she's really not coming. Maya didn't promise Riley anything, and leaving school so she wouldn't be alone isn't considered bad in Maya's moral book. But it was like Riley was whispering to her ear not to go. Maya texted back that she was going.

She rummaged through her closet, finding her boots, she skipped through the dresses, skirts, and bright colors, she needed ninja clothing. She ended with leggings, shorts, and dark blue flannel. There was knocking on her door and Maya tensed up. She opened the door slightly and hid her body behind the door, poking her head out.

Lucas and Zay were there with the female prefect. Lucas and Zay were carrying monopoly.

"...Hi?"

"Hey Maya," Zay grinned. "Riley told us you'd be staying and she doesn't want you to be lonely so since we're staying here too..."

"Want to go to the game room and play?" Lucas shrugged trying a disarming smile.

"...Sure. I'll meet you guys there." The boys nodded and Maya shut the door.

She considered her options. She could make this work. She sneaked through the halls and found Lucas and Zay on lonely game room. They were setting up the game when Maya grabbed them from behind and pulled them off their seats.

"Ouch. You weren't kidding about the white girl working out," Zay said as he got up from the floor.

"Wow Maya! You look great," Lucas compliment her and Maya felt her ego inflate. Who didn't love compliments. "You didn't have to just for us."

Maya scoffed. "Why would I dress up for you guys? I dress for my own pleasure, I love looking amazing." Maya looked around, making sure nobody was over hearing. "I'm actually heading to a party."

"Oh," Lucas cupped his chin. "Wait. I thought you couldn't go out."

"I was tricked into coming here but I refuse to stay bored in this boarding school. I'm leaving to have fun. You guys coming. I already called for an uber to meet as at the nearest McDonalds."

"I don't know Maya," Zay shook his head.

Maya sighed, she's going to resort to guilt. "You want to tell Riley I ended up murdered with no back up? I'm going with or without you but the risks to my life diminish to two strong men accompanying me."

"…" The boys thought of Riley teary face. "Fine. If we get caught we're throwing you to the wolves."

"Fair enough. Lets go."

They went through the main entrance. The security guard was multitasking between the security cameras and his soccer game. Mexica vs Argentina. Maya went past him first, Zay waited ten second and shuffled to where Maya was, Lucas went on his knees and scrambled to them. They stuck to the shadows until they were at McDonalds.

"That was way to easy. They really need to update the security," Zay bought a happy meal.

"Don't jinx us, what if the universe listens to you. Our ride is here."

"Where's the party at?" Lucas stole a chicken nugget.

" About an hour away," Maya answered him and Lucas almost choked.

"That's really far!"

"I'm paying." Maya went to the front seat. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Their driver was a Jewish man with a love for Christmas songs and movies. His favorites were all I want for Christmas is you, Mariah Carey's cover, and home alone. Lucas and him had a serious discussion on home alone 3. Zay was quietly listening, and Maya was making sure that they weren't be led to their deaths.

Maya heart buzzed when Riley sent her a text asking what she was doing. Maya gnawed her bottom lip. She texted back that she was with the boys.

"You look guilty," her driver noted.

"Wha-no I don't," Maya huffed. She turned her head to glare at the boys. "If Riley asks we're all hanging out, playing monopoly."

"Who's Riley?" He asks. Its an hour ride and he's trying not to be creepy but you can talk about home alone for just so long.

"The mom friend of the group," Zay smirks. "Her part time job is being Maya's-" he pointed at her,"- conscience. Maya's conscience isn't here physically at the moment."

"Riley isn't going to find out because we're not doing anything bad to provoke outrage from Riley right guys?" Maya grits her teeth.

The boys nod, "of course" and "she wont find out."

The driver looks at them from the mirror. "I'm not helping you guys do anything illegal am I?"

"No. And you shouldn't think about that if you want to get paid," Maya warns him.

"Is it honest money."

"It's honest money."

"Than we're good. Does Riley scare you," he asks Maya.

"What! No!" Maya scoffs and the boys roll their eyes.

"She's whipped," they tell him honestly and Maya glares at them.

"I am not!"

"Whatever Riley wants Maya goes for it, and Maya has only known her for a week," Zay grins. "She was all menacing the first day I saw her but when Riley twirls into the room Maya does a complete 180. She's smitten."

"Oh, girl, you are in it hard," the driver chuckles. "I know what it's like, as soon as I saw my wife I couldn't stop looking at her. I was infatuated and she's so radiant. You feel like that?"

Maya blushes not liking what he's implying.

"Riley is definitely the light in Maya's life," Zay crosses his arms and nods. "Maya turns into a puddle when Riley does...well anything Riley."

"Riley sounds like an amazing gal. Its good to have a positive influence in you life."

Lucas chuckles, "Riley isn't here right now and we're poor substitutes. Maya won't listen to us to save her life. She's probably going to the party because Riley's not here."

"Where's Riley?"

"At her parents."

"Ah," he nods. "Why didn't you go with your girlfriend?" Maya completely stiffens. "No wait I get it. My wife's mother doesn't like me very much. Best to avoid friction and slowly win them over."

Zay doubles over laughing, and Lucas has a confused small smile on his face.

Maya is stumbling over her words. "Sh-we're not... I'm not...I have a boyfriend!"

"Maya has a boyfriend," Lucas confirms. "And Riley isn..." Lucas frowns, he's not sure actually.

The man blinks. "But...I thought...sorry didn't mean to offend you."

Maya doesn't say anything.

Zay is fighting to breath. "Is it because Maya's iPhone picture?"

The man blushes at his mistake. "A brunette was kissing Maya's cheek. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Riley very affectionate and touching with Maya. You aren't the first to be confused, everyone thought they were a couple in the first few days too."

Maya head whips around to him. "What! People were talking about us?"

"You would know this if you spoke to people other Riley," Zay smirks.

"We're just friendly!"

Zay starts to explain. "The rumor of a love triangle is circulating the school. The small lgbt club ships you and Riley, they think Lucas is shoving himself in-"

"What?" Lucas says startled that he's in a triangle without his knowledge.

"The majority of the school thinks you have the hots for Lucas, an opposites attract thing, and you're competing with Riley for the title of Lucas's girlfriend."

Maya spits out," there is no competing! Riley and me wouldn't compete over a boy. Why would we fight over Lucas?"

Zay raises an eyebrow. "What do you think about the lgbt club? They think you're the it couple."

"I have a boyfriend! Riley and me are just friends. I will tell the school to get on with their lives because there is no triangle or anything."

"You're awfully defensive," the driver points out and Maya slowly turns her head to glare at him. He gulps, "which is understandable. Rumors are annoying."

Maya huffs, falling to her seat, and crossing her arms.

"...so a party..." The driver squirms in his seat.

"That's what Maya said we're going."

"You three will be responsible?" They all looked at Maya.

"I do what I want."

"You'll do what's smart if you don't want Riley to find out," the driver said sternly and Maya narrowed her eyes at him.

"I got them to come with me didn't I," Maya points at the boys in the back.

The driver relaxes. "Just take it easy with the alcohol."

The rest of the ride was easygoing. Maya tried not to let what the driver and Zay said about her and Riley resonate in her head. She wasn't whipped, she wasn't attached, she didn't care, she hasn't changed. Maya was going to see her friends, boyfriend, and have fun. She wasn't pining to be by Riley's side!

The party was full on when they arrived. The driver waved them goodbye, making sure they entered the house and left them. Maya left Lucas and Zay in the entrance to go search for her boyfriend. There weren't many baby faces here, it was all older kids, seniors and juniors. She found her old friends in the backyard dicking around. Maya's boyfriend was smoking marijuana with some of their friends and others. Maya plopped down next to them and her boyfriend leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss. Maya chuckled, ignoring the smell of burning cotton candy, and pulled back. Her friends were happy to see her again and passed her a red bull.

They passed their stories and how much trouble they've gotten into, who were the mean teachers, and what not. They were all surprised how mellow Maya had been all week. Maya shrugged, it was a really nice school with nice shit, and nice people.

"How did you even get into a rich school?" He boyfriend asks.

Maya shrugs, "my mom won a contest, and she thinks they could refine me."

"That sucks. I would have thrown a desk at a teacher by now."

Maya laughed imaging a ducking, screaming Mr. Matthews. Her laughs were cut short imaging an exasperated Riley. What was Riley doing right now? Was she talking to her parents? Playing with her brother? Thinking about Maya? No, there was no way someone like Riley would waste brain cells thinking about someone like Maya. A good for nothing. Maya didn't care about what other people thought of her so she certainly shouldn't care what some goody two shoes thought.

"Why do you look so down babe?" Her boyfriend curled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Maya smiled to hide, "no reason." Fine, she did care about Riley. Maya turned on her phone and her heart buzzed when she saw Riley had sent her three texts. The last one was Riley telling Maya good night with a smiling blushing face and a snoring emoji, Maya was grinning goofily.

"Who's that girl with doe eyes? She's kind of cute," her boyfriend commented and Maya's smile dropped. Kind of cute? Did her boyfriend need to get his eyes checked? He mistook her bewildered expression for something else. "You jealous babe?"

Maya sniggered, "far from it. I'm concerned for the way you're looking at her and you should stop unless you want me to claw your pretty eyes," Maya fluttered her eyelashes.

"She looks innocent and sweet. Who is she?"

"My friend," Maya grunted. "And you two will never meet."

"Ahhh, are you protective of her? Wouldn't it be fun to corrupt her," he waggled his eyebrows.

Maya cringed, disgusted, and shivered at his horrible banter.

"I bet we could rope her into a threeso-"

"Maya this is where you've been?" Zay came to their circle, Lucas following him.

Her boyfriend became cautious, his arm going from her shoulder to his hand on her inner thigh.

"Babe, who's this?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "my brothers," Maya joked.

Her friends scanned the newcomers, "one of your parents have some explaining to do," they said, smirking at Zay.

"Hey there cutie," her friend winked at Lucas.

"Back off," Maya rolled her eyes. She didn't Lucas to fall into their clutches.

"Ohhh, Chad you better be on the look out."

"You're literally dating a guy named Chad? Here I thought you had good taste. Anyways we got to go," Zay said, pointing his thumb behind him. "It's going to be hard to get back into school."

"It's only 12," Maya argued.

"Now or we're calling Riley."

Yikes, Maya was instantly up, Chad's hand sliding off of her.

"Is Riley the principle or something?" Chad gripped Maya's hand, trying to pull her down.

"Nope. She's Maya girl, soon to be girlfriend, eventual wife," Zay wrinkled his nose. It smelled bad here and he hoped the odor didn't cling to his clothes.

Chad and the others laughed. "My girl ain't no dyke. Right babe?" He reprimanded. This time his pull was forceful and Maya fell onto his lap.

She forced a grin. "Ew, of course not. I love you, you know that." Maya pecked his lips. "But I got to go." Maya quickly hopped off and sped walked to her boys.

Zay and Lucas formed protectively at her sides. They saw through her fake smile at her boyfriends actions. They squirmed through the sweaty bodies inside the house, Maya leading the train. They shuffled out into the street and called for an uber. Silence, they didn't know how to address.

"...so..." Zay sucked in his lips.

Maya stared straight into the sky. She didn't say anything even though her gut was telling her Zay was talking to her.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, clueless to the awkward atmosphere.

"Chad," Zay took a quick intake of air, trying not to smile.

Maya gritted her teeth. "What about him?"

"His parents...so original, lovely name," Zay giggled and Maya sighed.

"Anything else you want to jab at?" Maya huffed.

"Riley is going to be so insulted that you like him more than her."

Maya head turned so quickly it cracked. "I do not!"

He glanced at Lucas for back up.

"Do you like him?" Lucas wondered, it didn't look like she was awfully in love with him or affectionate.

"I'm 15 and in high school. Dating is just for fun and to occupy time," Maya shrugged.

"What about the drama?" Zay added.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm not into that."

"A girl that's not into drama!" Zay gasped, hand to his heart. "That's a first."

"Shut up Zay!" Maya smirked. "I bet you watch Mexican novellas!"

"How dare you! I do no-"

"Bullseye," Lucas nodded and Zay glared at his best friend.

Maya saw that Riley hadn't responded to her last text. She didn't fret, Riley liked to go to sleep early. Her face buried to her pillow, brown hair done a messy bun, a happy sigh from a dream.

"Maya, don't you look happy," Zay elbowed Lucas when they saw Maya jump, and blushing at being caught thinking of Riley. "What did Riley say?"

"She's asleep." The uber rolled in. "Our ride is here, let's go."

Maya went on the back of the car this time, Zay next to her, and Lucas on front. The driver glanced at his rear mirror, eyes tuned on Zay. Maya glared at the driver and they drove all the way to the school in silence. Lucas heavy foot steps almost got them caught by security but Maya managed to throw a rock and the guard went the other way. They went their separate ways and Maya made it to her room, for a painful moment she expected Riley to greet her.

She went to bed and slept, dreaming of nothing. She had a head when she did wake up, checking her clock it was almost 12 in the afternoon. She was confused until she remembered Riley wasn't here to wake her up. The weekend was going to pass by slowly wasn't it? She didn't like being the third wheel in Lucas's and Zay's broship. She mostly roamed the school, played in the game room, and slept in her cave. The pool was full of pests and so was the gym.

The only good part of Saturday was when Riley face timed her. She was at her mothers shop, helping out, and giving Maya a quick tour of the place. Maya had to admit the place had a very chill atmosphere and a cool book section.

"Want me to bring you back a cupcake?" Riley asked as she nibbled on the cupcake's frosting.

"You don't have to, I need to take care of my figure," Maya was lying down on her bed.

"Wish I had that mindset but my sweet tooth is to strong," Riley glared at her cupcake and slowly brought it to her mouth again, her tongue darting out to scoop some more and Maya's throat went dry.

Friends.

"What happened to my surprise?" Maya asked and Riley's playful smile came back into view.

"It's going to happen on Sunday," Riley promised. "I can tell you its not a cupcake. I'm sure you'll love it."

Maya laughed, "so just because you love it that automatically mean I'll love it to? I'm not sure I agree with that logic Riles."

"You'll see."

The surprise was a tiny, teething, monstrosity. Riley arrived, on Sunday late afternoon all smiles and hugs that seemed endless to Maya. Riley wrapped her arms around Maya and wouldn't let go after a minute, Maya had to hide her smile by pressing her face to Riley's shoulder. The moment was cut short with the ruffling in Riley's bag.

"Ugh... cupcake, what's that?" Maya was a bit alarmed.

Riley giggled, and carefully put her bag on the ground. She opened the bag and the smallest puppy came out, short black hair, upward ears, and cute.

"Holy crap!" Maya exclaimed. "I think that thing could fit in my cereal bow."

The puppy went to Riley and scratched her leg. Man, her tail was the size of a tooth pick!

"Surprise! Chloe meet my other special lady, Maya," Riley lifted Chloe to Maya's face.

Maya gave a delighted laugh."You're cheating on me with a puppy? I can't compete with a cute puppy." Maya caressed Chloe's face and the puppy started wagging it's tail, attempting to bite Maya's fingers.

"She's feisty and loves biting flesh," Riley warned. "Also-" Riley put Chloe down and reached into one of her book bags pocket's, "- I lied. Have you eaten?" Riley pulled out a taco.

Maya gasped, eyes tearing up. "Out of everyone in this world, I love you the most."

The puppy fluttered around the room, being the explorer it was always meant to be. Maya tried to grab the taco but Riley let it hover over their heads, Maya frowned at the height difference.

"Ah-ah, say you missed me first."

Maya rolls her eyes. "You know I missed you."

Riley handed the taco over to her. They sat on Maya's neater bed and watched the puppy.

"How did you get Chloe in here?"

"Terrible security checks," Riley muttered and Maya nodded.

"Figured as much," Maya say's with a full mouth of taco.

Maya fed Chloe some of the meat and that seemed to really impress Chloe because she started viciously chewing Maya's fingers off. Riley giggled at Maya's pained yelps and hisses. If she shook Chloe the puppy would give a funny attempt of a menacing growl.

"Please stop," Maya winced. "I only want to pet you."

Farkle, Zay and Lucas barged in.

"I heard there was a dog!" Zay screeched when he spotted the puppy. "Come to papa!"

Riley frowned at the intruders, "Farkle?"

"It came out somehow," Farkle shrugged helplessly.

"Just come in," Maya said sarcastically cheery, she slapped Zay's hands away. "Uhm, no."

Zay glared, "Chad."

Maya stiffened, they glared at each other, and Riley was confused.

"What?" Riley interrupted their silent showdown.

Maya sighed, she didn't want to tell Riley she had a boyfriend. Not right now, Maya would probably have to tell her soon or better yet never. She gave Zay the puppy.

"Don't drop Chloe," Maya said, lowering her head to Riley's shoulder. "And move away from the door before the head girl rolls around."

Riley covered Maya's hand over her own. "Did you guys have a good weekend?"

"No," Maya huffed. "Too much testosterone. Never leave me with the boys for so long again. I was in the mood for painting my nails but I had no one to help me."

Lucas pouted, "I tried!"

"Not hard enough," Maya laughed.

Maya ignored the way Riley glanced at her and Lucas suspiciously. Instead she fiddled with Riley's hand and as if reading her feelings Riley interlocked their hands. This time Riley caught Maya's bashful but pleased smile.

A/N: Too much dialogue?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I lied, I'm not good at calculating when I'll be done with stuff. Anyways thank you for the reviews and I'm glad that people are enjoying this. I don't own girl meets world. Sorry for any errors I missed.

Riley was shameless in asking, all confidence and sparkly eyes that messed Maya insides. Maya didn't even know how to respond back, she hadn't expected Riley to be so forthcoming. Was she like this with all her friends? Maya looked down at their connected hands and tried to recall if Riley was as touchy-touchy with Farkle as she was with her.

"So?" Riley prompted, Maya had yet to give her an answer.

Maya blinked out of her memory lane, "So..."

"Will you come home with me? My mom wants to meet you," Riley begged and Maya noticed many ears were listening in.

Maya glared at them and they blushed, turning away and pretending they hadn't been listening. Riley was not helping the rumors, how many people has Maya told that they're just good friends?

"Isn't it a little too soon?" Maya asked hesitantly.

Parents didn't like her and just because Mr. Matthews liked Maya didn't mean his wife would. Maya knew enough about Riley to understand that Riley adored her parents, what if Riley stopped hanging out with Maya if her mom orders her to? Maya jumped when she felt Riley cup her face and force her to look into caring brown eyes. Maya was not blushing.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I...what if your mom don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't she? You're amazing, caring, strong-willed, and fun. She's going to love you almost as much as I do," Riley said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and if Maya was rosy in the face, it was because they were outside by the pool and there was a lot of sun.

"Wow...I just got here and wasn't expecting this level of ga-" without looking or moving from her spot, Maya threw a rubber duck at Zay.

The duck hit his face and Zay fell into the pool, he was wearing his uniform. Lucas laughed and Farkle came back from the bar with sprite.

"What I miss?" Farkle asked and then he saw Riley holding Maya's face. "Ah, okay, nothing out of the usual."

Riley laughed, "Farkle, Maya doesn't want to come home with me. How do I get her to come?"

"How did you ask?"

"Bluntly," Lucas saw the whole thing. "Her exact words were come home with me."

Zay whistled, "dang Riley, that's not how you pick up chicks. And why are you asking Farkle for advice?"

Riley let go of Maya's burning face.

"He's a genius. How do I get Maya to sleepover my place?"

"Have I taught you nothing," Farkle sighed. "I have plenty of game and formulas you can use."

"Oh this should be good," Lucas said as he floated in the water.

"Etiquette," Farkle nodded.

"I was not expecting that answer. Explain yourself," Riley took her sprite from Farkle's tray and gave Maya hers.

"Riley, people like you and me can't just swagger up to a girl and ask her to come home. We'll either get laughed at, repulsed, or slapped."

"Why not? You did that to me when we first met."

Maya choked on her sprite. She threw the can at Farkle who yelped and barely ducked in time.

"Stop jumping to conclusions Maya!" Farkle yelled as Maya chased him. "We were like 9! It was literally a sleep over!"

Maya halted, "Oh," she went back to where she was sharing a white lounger with Riley. "Carry on."

"Like I was saying before I almost got mauled. You have to be more suave."

Riley nodded, her expression serious. She grabbed Maya's hands and peered into blue eyes. "Maya, I know we haven't known each other for very long, a few months really, but I feel like I could trust you to come to my house and be part of the family."

"Riley moves fast," Zay hugged Lucas's floating whale.

Farkle rubbed his face. "I don't think you understand what I mean."

"Can we come Riley?" Lucas asked and Maya's face became stormy.

"No!" Maya answered for Riley, clenching her hands. "It's a girls night. No boys."

Riley grinned. "So you're coming!"

"Sure."

Riley's face went from bright to unsure smile. "Wait. You didn't already have plans with your parents or old friends, did you? Because we can jus-" Maya gripped Riley's hands harder.

"No, no! It's perfectly fine. I just have to call my parents so they don't screw me over."

"I like your mom."

Maya laughed, "you like everybody Riley, and that's fine as long as I'm your favorite."

"No worries there," Riley assured her, adding a hug to her last word, and Maya smirked.

"Riley you need to tone it down. I can literally see Maya's ego inflating," Farkle chuckled.

Maya lied down on the lounge, opening her legs for Riley to settle in-between. Riley rested on Maya and opened up a romance novel. Maya could see Zay grinning at them, waggling his eyebrows. Boys and there imagination, honestly Maya just liked platonically holding onto Riley, no harm in that. Every one of their touches were innocent and Maya had no ulterior motive. Zay smirked and Maya mentally thought fuck you Zay.

Zay has been pestering her for the last few months about her and Riley's relationship. The lgbt, art, fashion, and drama clubs were also another pain in Maya's side, there was some kind of ship war happening with them. The school's adults threw a fit if she and Riley so much as glanced at each other. Maya had to be thankful that Riley was oblivious to everything cruel, and thought that every time the teachers snapped at them it was because they thought she wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Maya wanted to protect Riley from all this awful stuff that Riley didn't need in her life.

"Hey Riley," Maya whispered. "Aren't you excited? Look, Lucas is half naked!" She didn't want to share Riley's attention with Lucas, but sacrifices had to be made. Riley getting a boyfriend would help dissuade rumors. Maya frowned when Riley didn't respond. "Riley?" Maya poked her friend. Riley was sleeping on Maya's chest. Okay. Maya grabbed their towel and draped it over Riley, she didn't want cinnamon roll to get burned.

"Hey Maya! Look!" Lucas did a cannon ball, a loud splash, and Maya was hit by some of the water. Lovely.

A few whispers from the people around the pool, "Ahhh look at him trying to impress his girlfriend."

Maya gave a long tortured sigh. Some days she wanted to feed everyone that annoyed her poison, Lucas and Zay were in that list of people.

Maya had to call her mom when they came back to their room. It was Thursday and Maya wanted to do it later, but Riley insisted Maya do it now. Maya relented, she texted her mom's assistant. She got a response later that her mom would face time her soon to talk. Meanwhile Maya had Riley tell her stories of her parents. Maya was puzzled on how two people can meet at a young age and immediately connect, the string that linked them lasting them for decades.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that's how you and Farkle end up?" Maya snickered.

"Maya, I love Farkle. He's family and that would be like incest."

"Ewww, Riles."

"Besides, him and Smackle look really good together. If only I can get them to open up to their feelings," Riley sighs. "I do love that trope though, childhood friends that become more. Who better to stay with than someone you know and trust."

"Good point but wouldn't that be boring?"

"No way. I would make sure to tell him how much I love him and do small cute things for him every day."

"You're too much for me. You're such a darling, the guy you end up with is going to be the luckiest boy in the world," Maya tried to put a face to the man that would wake every morning to Riley's smiling face. She didn't like it.

"You look like the type to deny being in love and has to have the truth dragged out," Riley chuckled. They were on Maya's bed, looking up at the ceiling and Riley turned her head so she could see Maya's face.

"I do not like Lucas!" She growled out.

Riley froze, "I never said you did."

Maya became still, an awful feeling tumbling inside her and she felt like she had messed up.

"I don't like Lucas," Maya whispered with all honesty.

"Okay," Riley nodded, her expression somber.

"Riley...I have a uhm," Maya licked her lips. "I have a boyfriend."

Riley whipped her head to Maya, getting up and leaning over her. Maya's heart was going way too fast and Riley needed to back up.

"What! Since when? Who is he?" Riley couldn't hide her surprise at the sudden news.

Maya tried not to squirm, they really needed to establish boundaries. Maya couldn't let herself look into Riley's eyes so she looked past her shoulder.

"He's a guy I've known since middle school. We've been dating since last year and uhm you don't know him. His name is Chad."

Riley blinked, "Chad..." Riley pondered for a moment, hovering over a nervous Maya. "Wait. Didn't Zay say his name?"

"They met briefly."

"When?"

Maya was not going to tell Riley about the party. Riley had a difficult time lying and she didn't want to face a disapproving Riley.

"We have a class together remember. My boyfriend called and Zay took my phone as a joke."

"Oh."

Maya nods and Riley finally gets off of her. She sits cross legged and Maya sits up.

"So what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Riley needed to be more clear.

"Having a boyfriend like."

"Oh, its tiring I guess," Maya shrugged, her nose scrunching.

Riley tilts her head a little bit and Maya wants to smush her adorable face. She hated when Riley did that face because it did all sorts of funky stuff to her. Stuff that she's not comfortable feeling for her friend. Riley expects a relationship to be fun and sappy all the time. Relationships are exhausting, and more work than maintaining a friendship. Maya had the luck not to have a deep relationship with her boyfriend, he wanted to have fun, not have anything full of meaning, they wanted the same thing and nobody got hurt. Riley was going to be a lot of work for anyone who tries to date her just to pass the time or for fun.

"Not all relationships are like that, but not everybody are like your parents. High school sweethearts rarely stick together," Maya didn't want to disillusion Riley.

"I hope yours does. You deserve to be loved with all the love in the universe. So much love that it'll overflow that tiny body of yours," Riley smiled sincerely and Maya wasn't blushing or grinning like an idiot. She wasn't!

"You're so gross!" Maya pretended to be irked. "Y no soy chiquita!"

"I understood chiquita and you're small. Its cute."

Riley grinned and fell on top of Maya. They laughed and that's when her phone rang. Maya grabbed it and saw the caller was her mom. Riley quickly fixed Maya's hair and Maya tried to swat her hands away. Boundaries.

"Mom, hey."

"Hi honey. What is it you wanted?"

"I wanted to go sleepover at Riley's this weekend."

"Riley is alive! Oh thank God," Katy gasped.

"I'm capable of many things, murder is not one of them," Maya huffed and Riley tried to lean closer to hear what the hell they were talking about that involved murder.

"You and Riley are getting along?" Katy hadn't expected that.

"Yes, I really like her mom."

"Huh, is she with you right now?"

"...yeah," why did she ask?

"Pass me to her," Maya blinked, unsure, and handed Riley the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Riley, remember me?"

Riley grinned, adjusting her phone, "of course Katy, how could I forget."

"Is it true what Maya said?"

"Yeah, I really want her to come home with me so she doesn't have to be alone here."

"I see. You guys will only be staying home?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I trust you."

After the call ended Katy Hart had her assistant bring up Maya's Hellhole page, the new Myspace and Facebook. She was suspicious about Maya's new behavior, she hasn't been getting any calls from the school lately about Maya not attending class or disrespecting teachers. Maya wasn't very open about her friends and she was a very private person. Katy wasn't expecting all the photos of her and Riley together. Them on bed, in class, by the pool, cuddling, and their arms wrapped around one another. It almost looked like...

Maya packed her stuff, she couldn't stop smiling and Riley wouldn't stop bouncing around. Mr. Matthews was going to drive them all the way home and sent Katy his number, his email, and his twitter account. Riley went on the back with Maya and they passed the time playing jenga, twice as hard while riding in a moving car. Soon they were in the city and parked in front of an apartment. Riley took Maya's bag of clothes, and intertwined their hands, leading Maya to her place. Maya let herself be led, trying to qualm any of her unease, she didn't want to make herself look bad in front of Riley's mom. Riley's mom sounded like a strong woman.

"Mom! We're back! And I brought back a cute, blond, puppy," Riley pushed the door open and Maya snorted.

Maya scanned the spacious living room, the windows, and the kitchen. A brunette wearing a suit came down the short stairs and her smile was as big as Riley's. Riley let go of Maya's hand and leaped into her mothers arms, Maya felt a twinge of longing, patiently waiting for the hug to end. She knew how much Riley missed home, Maya had pangs of home sickness too but Riley's presence always made her feel better and like she was wanted.

Riley let go and reached for Maya's hand, pulling Maya to her side so her mom can size up her new friend. Maya kept her face neutral, feeling secure with Riley's hand in hers. Topanga gave her a friendly smile.

"More puppies! We already have a blond human puppy that Auggie brought! Whatever, the more the merrier."

"Mom, this is Maya."

Topanga nodded, "I know, you haven't stopped talking about her."

Maya blushed, she glanced at Riley who was trying to suppress a smile. "Hi, Riley has told me about you too." Maya held out her free hand and Topanga shook it.

"Riley, she doesn't look like a puppy. She looks like a fierce woman."

Maya smiled more confidently now and Chloe bite her shoe. Riley snatched Chloe and the puppy tried to lick her face.

"Nice to see you to."

"Hi Chloe," Maya let Chloe chew on her finger, have her teeth become sharper?

"Riley!" A curly haired boy screamed and ran into her sister. Maya knew he was Riley's sweet brother Auggie. Chloe growled and Auggie went to hug his dad. "Oh, I forgot, hi Maya. Its nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Maya chuckled feeling more at ease.

"I'm going to get Maya set up in my room," Riley told them, and pulled Maya to her room.

Riley's room was surprisingly void of cute stuffed animals. The floor was wooden, the walls made of brick, the bay window gave the room a serene look and Riley seemed to favor the colors white, purple, and brown. The rooms decorations and art gave it more life and Maya had to smile at how much it felt like Riley. Riley placed her bags on the queen sized bed, then led her to the bay window and had her sit down. The light hit Riley directly making her shine like gold and the sight made Maya's lungs forget how to function.

"The bay window is my favorite spot in my whole house. All the important talks and discoveries happen here."

"Do they," Maya grinned, eye brow up in disbelief.

"Its magical like going to Disney world as a kid; unlike Disney, the magic doesn't go away as you get older."

"Neat."

"And," Riley sat closer, "I want to share that magic with you too. Good things are going to come your way now."

Maya was touched by this, Riley really did share and give every good thing about her to others. She was the most selfless person Maya has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"That's funny, you came my way months ago, making my days brighter. So am I now double blessed now?"

"Yup! Your life is going to be infinitely better now that I'm in it plus the magic of the bay window," Riley prophesized and lied down on Maya lap.

Maya laughed, her hand grazing Riley's hair, "I believe you. I can feel the universe changing already."

Maya loved Riley's family! They were everything she ever wanted, and she wished the sun would move slowly across the sky. Dinner was the fun, they didn't tell embarrassing stories about Riley but really cute ones and they talked about all her quirks. Topanga eyed her more intensely when Maya let it slip that she has noticed some of Riley's more hidden quirks. Auggie brought his girlfriend later, a blondie that grabbed life by its reigns, Ava. She found herself weirdly reflected with the younger blond.

When they were getting ready for bed Mr. Matthews brought a box full of Riley's toddler pictures. She was so cute! Maya had a fun time looking over them.

"I'll be right back," Riley go up and left to use the bathroom.

Maya poked around some more and a particular picture grabbed her attention. It was Riley as a kid at a park, another girl at her side. Maya recognized that skirt. She glanced at the bay window and a memory hit her. A young girl running away from her angry parents, hearing a girl singing, an open opportunity, a nice, safe, peaceful room. Two girls becoming friends and Maya coming over all the time. For a short period the girls were attached to the hips and they were both very happy. Maya's parents hitting a gold mine and their luck taking a change. A park with a bench, a game of spies and superheroes, a kiss as a reward, their first kiss. A very upset father that caught them, and eventually moving to a better, richer, neighborhood. Maya sat on her butt as she recalled all those events, dumbstruck. Riley. Riley was there. Riley really did change everything. Maya put the picture at the bottom of the pile and tried not to drown in the memories. She had been so sad when they moved, memories fading as she grew up and now they were back with Riley. Riley was back in her life. What now?

"Hey! I brought back popcorn! Want to see good will hunting?" Riley plopped down next to her and Maya's heart almost leaped out of her ribcage.

"Uh, sure," Maya stared at the floor.

Riley brought her hand up to Maya's face and gently made Maya face her. Riley searched her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Maya lied, her face burning where Riley was touching her. "I was just thinking about my parents."

Riley smiled, "just watch. Things are going to change now so I expect the next sleepover to be at your place."

Maya didn't respond. She didn't want Riley to meet her dad again, last time there had been shouting and Riley had cried. God, Riley had cried and Maya never wanted to see that beautiful, precious girl cry for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I like Smackle and asexual Farkle. Happy holidays and prayers for a better year. Enjoy and sorry for any errors. Thanks for all the support, this story will probably end in chapter 8 according to the rough summaries in my note pad.

Maya hated unintentional guilt trips and desperately wished to be anywhere else than with Lucas right now. She just had to be curious and ask what was bothering him. This is what she gets for being polite. His grandparents property was being threatened of being taken away by an oil company...the company her dad owned. Is this the reason her dad has been too busy to spend time with her? Maya couldn't deny that she was less than pleased with her parents. She'll talk to Riley, Riley will know what to do. Lucas was gloomily staring at his desk, Maya had to say something.

"I'm sure things will work out for you," Maya awkwardly patted his back.

Lucas shook his head, his hands clenched. "We've had than land for ages Maya, and they're just going to take it."

"That's kind of how it works history shows. I like your shit so I'm going to take it," Maya shrugged and he rolled his eyes. Right, supportive.

Maya softened up and gave him half of a hug. "I'm sure your family will find a way to stop the evil corporations."

They weren't alone in the trailer, other students were here too, waiting for the teacher to arrive. She didn't even care if people were discreetly staring at them, trying to snatch anything worthy to gossip about. Her friend needed her and she had to try her best to comfort him.

"You sound like Riley. The good guys will win right?" Lucas gives a sad laugh.

"The smart and strong will win. Maybe Riley will talk to her mom," nobody could tear Topanga down.

"No, I don't want to include her in my problems," Lucas smiled at her, green eyes looking up. "Thank you for listening."

"No problem woody," Maya smacked his shoulder and he winced, Maya grinned evilly.

"So how was the sleep over?" Lucas asked.

Maya cringed, she thought about all the things she had remembered.

"It was fun," Maya responded slowly, thinking over her words. "I learned a lot about myself. Ketchup and macaroni together repulse me," Maya shuddered.

It had been an awesome sleepover and Maya had enjoyed every second with Riley. She had been so happy to be back home and share all the memories with Maya. Riley had been more than pleased when as they left, Maya admitted to liking the bay window too. Riley now said it was there spot, and Maya wondered if Riley remembered them as kids too. She didn't know how to bring that up or if she wanted to open that box. Lunch came and Maya went to the gangs usual spot, except Farkle and Lucas were the only ones there.

"Hey, where's my girl?" Maya glanced around, but no Riley in sight.

"Don't know. My boy Zay is missing too," Lucas shrugs.

"I'm worried," Maya fretted pulling her phone out and zero messages.

"I'm sure they're okay," Farkle chewed on a soggy French fry.

"Riley is so harmless and innocent. What if someone grabbed her and put her in a van," Maya was calling Riley.

"We're literally inside a fenced area," Farkle sipped his lemonade.

Maya was panicking when she got voicemail. "She's not answering! Should we call the police."

"Maya! She turns her phone off during school remember," Farkle chuckled.

"Oh," Maya blinks but doesn't sit down, "that's right."

"She and Zay have the same class before lunch. The teacher is probably keeping them late or something. Don't sweat Maya," Lucas dived for his hamburger. "Or are you just worried about your lunch," he smirks.

Maya flicked Farkle's French fry at Lucas.

"Hey!" Farkle whines.

"I'm worried about that sweet flower getting plucked," Maya growled.

"Ahhh, local bad girl is super protective about her sunshine friend ," Lucas cooed and immediately regretted when Maya gave her a murderous glare. "I'm going to call Zay and see if he's with Riley," he rushed out.

Zay did answer and yes he was with Riley. They wouldn't be coming to eat lunch with them however, because they were on a secret mission. Went Lucas asked what they were doing Zay repeated that it was a secret, but extremely important and that Riley say's sorry to Maya. He hanged up before Maya could get a hold of Riley.

"Guess you're going have to eat what everyone else is eating Maya," Farkle wiggled a fry at her.

"I don't like eating crap Farkle," Maya gagged at the thought of school food in her mouth.

"Riley said you eat McDonalds chicken nuggets, you are in no position to call this crap," Farkle argued.

Riley and Zay pressed themselves to the walls and followed after Smackle. Riley had repeatedly invited Smackle to come eat lunch with them and she had adamantly refused each single time. Both Zay and Riley were trying to get Farkle and Smackle to get together, they were good to each other if only the geniuses could get past their rivalry. They needed some help and Riley thought a good step was for them to befriend Smackle. Smackle was cynical of Riley's kind smiles and sweet words, nobody could be that good. Smackle made excuses to not go to lunch with them and they wanted to see where she actually went.

Smackle went to her room, Zay and Riley creeping closer, ears to the door. There was a strange scurrying noise and Zay pushed the door open.

"Aha!" He said and Riley moaned.

"Zay! Why did you open the door," Riley hissed, and waved at Smackle.

"Felt like the appropiate time," Zay shrugged.

A thing ran underneath the bed causing Zay and Riley scream to scream in alarm.

"Shhhhh!" Smackle closed the door.

Riley stared at the skittering creature. They both followed it with their eyes and Zay was on top of the couch.

Riley pursed her lips, she's seen that thing before in animal planet."...Smackle."

"Yes?"

Riley pointed at the thing. "Is that an armadillo?"

"Yes."

"In your room?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you worried about that?"

"No."

"These one word responses are getting us nowhere," Zay rolled his eyes. "Girl why aren't you freaking about the ugly thing in your room."

"It's not ugly, he's my pet. A homage to the ones in Dracula."

Zay shook his head. Could Riley carry him out the door? "You're so weird."

"You do know boys aren't allowed in the female's dorm?" Smackle crossed her arms.

"Neither are freaking armadillos!" Zay shudders, disgusted.

"What are you two even doing here?" Smackle directed her question at Riley.

Riley looked down, almost ashamed. "We wanted to see why you've declined coming to lunch with us."

"I like to spend time with my armadillo. Don't bother telling the school's officials, my parents donate a ton of money to the school."

"Ah, to be rich," Zay sighed dreamily and Riley shook her head.

"We weren't going to," Riley promised. "You look lonely and we wanted to include you."

"I don't need your company," Smackle crossed her arms.

"Well, we'd like yours," Riley smiled gently and Smackle tried to see past her smile. "Lucas eats with us," Riley shrugs, she has seen Smackle nod approvingly at Lucas's biceps.

"Lucas? You want another opponent for Lucas's heart? Interesting, I thought Maya was keeping you on your toes."

"Opponent? Competition?" Riley murmured confused.

"I accept your invitation," Smackle nodded. "You should have just said that from the beginning. I'll help you get erase Maya from the equation."

"Uhm, I'm perfectly happy where Maya is at right now. There's no need to remove her from anything."

"Wait, so which direction is this triangle going? I thought... do you like..." Smackle looks at Zay for him some clues.

"Girl, hell if I know which way the triangle is flowing from Riley's angle," Zay shooks his head.

"Zay come down from there! You're leaving your footprints on the couch. It doesn't bite does it?"

"There's a thing on the floor!"

"Its not going to attack you," Smackle tells him.

"No, so do come down."

"If I get herpes or something your rich butt will pay for my hospital bill."

Maya arrived to their room first when classes ended. She sat on her bed and took out her sketch book, she started a sketch of her dad. Their relationship was difficult. She loves him, but God he had so many faults, he thought he could just ignore his mistakes. Her parents didn't tell Maya who her half siblings were and Maya wouldn't have known she had siblings if she hadn't gotten the mail that day. Her dad had been late to deliver the child support money. Her mother was too compliant to her fathers wishes. She wasn't sure her parents even loved each other anymore. What a mess.

Love was supposed to be the strongest feeling but Maya had a hard time believing that. Greed and desire were pretty powerful emotions. She thought her dad's greed would be his fall and she worried about her mothers ambition. It could be worse, Maya reasoned, they could be like the Kardashians.

Riley walked in and Maya felt warmth blossom inside her, a tender caring feeling always entered her when she thought, saw, and heard Riley. It buzzed within her and came out with a pleasant smile. When Riley got too close which was usually all the time, the feeling went from a swirling nice warmth to a blazing heat that made it hard for Maya to think or breath. Those were dangerous times.

"Maya!"

"Hi sweetie!" Maya put her sketch book down and was engulfed by Riley. Maya chuckled as brown hair tickled her face. "I missed you today. I was worried. Where were you?"

Riley got on her elbows, her face too close to Maya's and damn that cute smile on Riley's face was going to be the death of her.

"I can't tell you everything I do," Riley jests. "There's no need to be worried."

"Why were you with Zay?" Maya asks.

"Maya I'm supposed to be the clingy one. At the moment he's going to be my partner in crime."

"I thought I was your bad influence and I'm not clingy," Maya pouts.

"Nobody is taking your position," Riley booped Maya's nose. "You just wouldn't be helpful for this situation. You hate gooey stuff."

"You know that if it's something you care about I'll support you," Maya reminded her of what they knew.

"I know. Did I tell you I saw an armadillo today. It was an interesting day," Riley lets her whole weight down, her head on top of Maya's shoulder and she nuzzles Maya's neck. Maya wraps her arms around Riley's waist. "Did you have fun with our boys?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Meh."

"I'm sorry for leaving you, I know how you hate being alone. I'll try not to be gone for so long," Riley yawns.

Riley rolled off Maya and landed next to her. Riley went for Maya's hand and Maya's chest swelled. Maya couldn't even complain to Riley that she was starving because she was to busy watching Riley snuggle up to her and listen to her breathing slow. Riley made Maya feel gooey and she didn't dislike it. It was scary to admit she felt gooey for her best friend, her boyfriend made her feel a lot of things like hot and excited, but God, Riley made her feel like a star about to blow up. It was dangerous and not really thrilling, it made it impossible to think of anything else at night. Especially at night since Riley has taken up the habit of sleeping in Maya's small bed. It was cute because they ate on Riley's bed and Riley was horribly lazy to make her bed, so she slept with Maya instead and made nights seem like eternity.

Maya wanted to grab a bag of chips but Riley had her arm slung over her and was using Maya's arm as a pillow. Maya's arm was getting tingly and not the good kind. Maya prayed this was going to be a short nap or maybe it was worth the loss of an arm to just make this last longer.

"Maya," Riley whispers.

"Yes honey?"

"I can actually hear your stomach growling," Riley laughs. "You hungry," Riley states.

"I'm about to faint with hunger," Maya admits.

"Okay. I'll fix that," Riley quickly kisses Maya's temple and rushes to the kitchen.

Maya face is burning but its because of hunger. Boundaries. She just needed to eat. Maya touches her temple, it was a short kiss but it was really, really nice. Yikes. She was reacting like this because her old girl friends weren't affectionate, Maya's old friends weren't the type to hug and kiss, Riley was too much for her.

-(Next day)-

Riley body slammed into Farkle when the bell for lunch rang. They toppled to the floor and Maya shook her head.

"You okay darling?" Maya squats to where the bodies were sprawled on the floor.

"Ugh, not really," Farkle grunts.

"I was asking Riley," Maya clarified helping Riley up.

"Thank you Maya," Riley brushed herself off. "And Farkle you cant go to lunch looking like that," Riley points to Farkle's clothes.

"What's wrong with how I look," Farkle looks down at his clothes.

"Nothing but we need to make you look extra cute today," Riley tells him and Maya sticks her tongue out in protest.

"Good luck with that," Maya snorts. She immediately regrets sticking around when Riley gives her, her big round puppy eyes.

"Maaaaayyyaa!" She pouts.

"Fine," Maya sighs.

"Yay! To the girls restroom. We don't have much time."

"Wait! Wait! I'm a boy!" Farkle squeaks.

"You're a Farkle. I'm sure the girls won't mind," Riley grabs both of their hands and they obediently follow her to the restroom.

Riley pulls out some dark clothes, gel, a comb, a purse of makeup, and a beanie.

"Makeup?!" Farkle shrinks back.

"Don't underestimate its powers," Riley grins.

Farkle was transformed. Maya did make up, Riley did his clothes and hair. Maya had no clue why they were giving Farkle a Pokémon evolution but she didn't argue. He did look good in the end. She trotted next to Riley as they went to their spot and she saw Zay there with Lucas and a tense Smackle. Farkle pauses looking behind to them unsure, Riley gives him a thumbs up, Farkle shakes his head amused, he goes to the table.

Riley squeezes Maya's hand. "Thank you for helping me even when you had no clue why."

"I don't need to question your intentions when I know they're always pure," Maya shrugs.

Riley kisses her temple, Maya tightened her hold on Riley's hand to steady herself. "Come on beauty queen, let's go join our friends."

Lucas was usually a quiet person when the crew was together, not so much when it was just the two of them like when they were in the gym. Maya didn't mind, she was too high from Riley's kisses, it might be too soon to tell but Riley definitely gave the best soft kisses. It's been a while since she made out with her boyfriend, she was getting desperate, she shouldn't entertain thoughts like that for her friend.

"Hey you have the same goofy smile as Farkle had earlier," Lucas notes.

Maya sniffs, gritting her teeth. "Shut up captain America," Maya huffs.

"Farkle looked happy."

"He did didn't he."

"...do you know if Riley is crushing on anyone?" Maya almost spits her water out.

"What! No! She would have told me! Why do you ask?" Maya was more than alarmed. Back off Lucas! You are not boyfriend material. Leave Riley's precious princess heart alone.

Lucas almost jerks back at the way Maya was crushing her bottle. "Uh, I have a friend that's crushing on her. I wanted to help him out, he's a good guy."

I'm sure you think that about yourself, Maya thinks darkly. Breath. Think about Riley's feelings. "I don't think she's seriously crushing on anyone," Maya fights for every word to come out. She didn't like this.

"Okay good," Lucas sighs. "I'm not good at playing match maker but Zay won't help me. Something about his notp. I'm going to take your advice and ask Riley if she can get her mom to help."

Just shoot her, it'll hurt less than the scenarios going on in her head. Lucas will probably be so grateful that he'll take her on a date, and he'll take her somewhere cliché like to the fair and they'll ride the stupid Ferris wheel and there will probably be fireworks and Riley leans in, shutting her eyes and Lucas leans in too and ahhhhhhhh. No. No way. Not without supervision!

"Are you okay Maya?" Lucas dares to ask, it looked like steam was coming out of Maya's ears.

"Peachy," she snarls.

"You have a boyfriend," Lucas snapped his fingers," you guys should group date. Riley, Smackle, Farkle, you, your boyfriend, and my guy."

"Stop it Lucas, you don't have good ideas."

Riley was waiting for them outside the gym, she was talking to two strangers who immediately ran away when they were caught under Maya's cold steely blue eyes. Riley brightened up more when she turned to see Maya and Lucas, her hand out for Maya who instinctively clasped it. Lucas watched the guys who were talking to Riley run from Maya, wow Maya really didn't like people did she?

"Who were they?" Maya asks.

"No idea," Riley shrugged. "They wanted to buy me a drink and they were funny."

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Boys were too daring when they saw a girl alone.

"Lucas texted me. So here I am."

"I cant exactly just stroll into the girls dorm," Lucas defends himself already knowing he was treading on thin ice with Maya. " I'm sorry to bother you with my problems Riley but my family is going through some trouble for the last few weeks and I was wondering if your mom could look through some of the papers. You don't have to help though," Lucas rambles.

Riley frowned, shaking her head incredulously. She looked at Maya like can you believe this guy. "Lucas if you don't think I'm going to seriously do everything in my power to help you, than you don't know me very well. Of course I'll help you."

Lucas's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you Riles."

"Watch it," Maya snapped.

"Sorry I meant Riley. One more thing, are you busy tomorrow?" Lucas asks and Maya stiffens. No! Bad Lucas!

Riley tilts her head, her confused posture. "After class? Feed Maya and that's it." Riley cutely pinches Maya's cheek.

Lucas laughs. " I have a friend that thinks you're cute." Riley freezes, pink coating her cheeks.

"O-oh. Really?"

Nooooooooooooo. Oh my God stop!

"Nice dude. You have class with him."

"Do I?" Riley shyly grins, and Maya couldn't feel Riley squeezing her hand because she felt despair swirl in her stomach. "What does he look like?"

"Uhm...handsome?" Lucas shrugs.

-Next chapter will have the handsome, the poet, the kind hearted Charlie Gardener! Maya is going to be under a lot of stress.-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh man this sucks I don't have a Spanish keyboard. Oh well, imagine the Spanish accents. This turned to be surprisingly longer than I expected, but not as long as 2016 was. Anyways enjoy and sorry for any errors.

Riley had no idea what Maya was grumbling about but it did not sound pretty. They were growled with a very un-lady like tone which wasn't unusual for Maya.

"Que el diablo lo agarre de su uvas y arrojarlo al infierno!" Maya was seething, throwing the yellow stress ball to the wall with such fury Riley feared Maya was going to make a hole. "Maldito hijo de una puta!" Riley figured by the tone that it wasn't anything nice.

"Peaches."

Maya freezes, her hand about to let the ball fly. "Honey?"

"Shouldn't you get started on that English paper?" Do anything just stop slamming the ball to the wall.

Maya smiled teasingly. "Don't you have French homework to do?"

Riley pouted at being reminded. French was more confusing than Spanish. Maya went back to beating up the wall. It was obvious that Maya was bothered by something.

"Peaches, come here," Riley spreads her arms, inviting Maya to their bed and her arms.

Maya bites her bottom lip, she was being tempted. She would not be swayed by the cute girl on her bed. Riley pouts and Maya trudges her way to their bed and her arms. She was not whipped. Riley played with Maya's hair and slowly Maya relaxed, melting in Riley's arms.

Riley let her lips rest on the top of Maya's head. "I don't want to pressure you to telling me what's bothering you, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"I know sweetie. Thank you and I promise I'll get over it. Soon if we don't want the wall to collapse."

"Aren't you heading to the gym today?"

"Nope. I might fling my energy drink at him. Stupid Lucas," Maya grumbled.

Riley laughed at Maya's agitation for the blond boy. "Maya if you keep this up your boyfriend will think you might like him."

"Ew, not you too. I don't like him and how would my boyfriend think that about me and Lucas. I'm not the type to post pictures to make him jealous."

"You don't take pictures of him because you're to busy taking pictures with me."

Maya shrugs, she couldn't deny that her page was mostly about her and Riley doing goofy faces. "You're very photogenic."

"If you're aren't going to the gym than come with me to a date with Smackle and Farkle so nobody has to be the awkward third wheel."

Maya blinked, a date? "What?"

"They're shy and Farkle needs back up. Come with me, it'll be funner that way."

Maya chuckled, sitting up and fiddled with Riley's hand. "Funner isn't a word honey."

"It is in Riley town."

"So they're going on a date-"

"Hanging out," Riley corrects her with air quotes.

"And Farkle needs support to make things less tense?"

"Do you mind if I borrow you?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to play golf and then go eat."

"Eat school food?" Maya scrunched her nose.

Riley rolled her eyes at Maya's pickiness when it came to food. "It's a rich kid school Maya. The food isn't that bad."

"Compared to your cooking and the maids, this is garbage," Maya shuddered.

Riley leans closer and Maya is never getting to get used to that. "You have maids?"

"I-I," to late Maya realized that she slipped.

"You never talk about your life," Riley cocks her head to the side, eyes sparkling with suppressed curiosity. Maya pursed her lips.

"I-Riley- I," Maya stops stuttering when Riley presses her finger to Maya's lips.

"You don't need to talk about it. Farkle is private about his life too, I get it."

Bless Riley's heart, Maya didn't know what she did to deserve her. Maya wanted to confess to Riley who her family was. Riley wouldn't change how she behaved with Maya, she wouldn't have any ulterior motives to take advantage of that. She didn't use Farkle, Riley didn't use her friends. Maya wanted that, a true friend. Riley wouldn't care about the material things, Riley would like Maya just for being herself. It's been a long time since Maya wanted to be honest with a person. Maya wanted to share every bit of herself with Riley, and she knew Riley would accept it with glee.

"I love you," Maya blurts out spontaneously. Her eyes widen in alarm and her brain is painfully panicking, screaming at her to play it cool. Maya laughs hysterically. "Sorry, that was random."

Riley holds her hand and Maya is about to die. "I love random declarations of love. I love you too," bless Riley's innocence and her friendliness.

Maya doesn't let herself process the fact that she told someone that she loved them, when was the last time she told her parents that? The only person that gets frequent I love you was her grandmother.

Riley released Maya's hand and she watched Maya trip into the closet in hurry to escape her. She had noticed Maya would get shy and thought it must be because she wasn't used to be touched all the time. Maya hasn't said anything about it though and she instigated half of all their touches, Maya was complicated to read sometimes. Maya was a cat, as Farkle had compared her to the ones that only let their owner pet them. Maya hadn't appreciated the comparison.

Now here was the technically not group date of couples that weren't officially together and that did not really like each other in that way. Friends hanging out just for pleasure of each others company. Smackle was surprisingly good at golf and Farkle was a pro, Maya and Riley didn't do as good. Once the club flew off of Riley's hand and hit someone. Farkle almost drove them into a small pond. Maya couldn't stop teasing Riley for her terrible shots. They went to the bar and Maya flirted with the cute bartender with hazel eyes. Riley rolled her eyes at Maya's attempts and pinched her arm. Maya yelped and looked at Riley with hurt eyes.

"You're on a date with me remember," Riley joked.

"Maybe you should have asked Zay to be your date Riley," Smackle chuckled. "He's a gentleman."

"Hey I can be a gentlewoman!" Maya defended herself.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Smackle scoffed.

"Zay is busy with school work and crying," Farkle prayed for his fallen brother and sliding his arm over Smackle shoulders.

Maya placed her hand over her heart in mock pain. She could be romantic, she could be a good partner if the person was worth it.

"Stop being mean to Maya," Riley laughed and ruffled blond hair. "You know you're my first choice, right?"

"Y-yeah," Maya blushed.

"Ahhh, you four are such cute couples," the waiter chuckled.

Farkle, Riley, and Smackle stuttered that they weren't dating, Maya hid her blushing face.

"Oh, of course," the waiter winked at them and gave them another box of popcorn and strawberry banana smoothies.

"Thank you!" Riley grinned, happily inhaling her smoothie.

"De nada princesa," the waiter chuckled.

"Cuidado que yo soy la unica que la llama princesa," Maya told the man in Spanish. "Slow down honey, you're going to get a headache," Maya shook her head and caught the waiter with an eyebrow up, like not dating, really? Maya glared, no longer finding him cute.

"You're right. Why don't we take a picture to remember our first da- uhm first time we all went and hanged out," Riley took out her phone.

The group got close and Riley kissed Maya's cheek as she snapped a pic. Maya was grinning like an idiot and so was Farkle who was hugging Smackle.

"Send it to me," Smackle requested.

"Need a hand?" The waiter offered and Riley passed him her phone.

Smackle scooted closer to Farkle and she rested her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, the two geniuses blushing and trying not to smile so big. Riley hugged Maya and pulled in the shorter girl, Maya could only retaliate by kissing Riley's cheek this time. Maya didn't know where she found the surge of bravery to kiss her. It was an innocent kiss that Maya wished really was only friendly. He gave Riley her phone back and she sent it to all of them. Maya laughed at their silly love-struck expressions, she posted it on her page and went back to half listening the nerdy conversation of black matter. Riley was so adorable when she got passionate about science and fields that lacked women.

It was getting late so they left. Farkle cradled Smackle's soft hand within his own. Riley poked Maya and nodded to the couple like look its working. Maya chuckled at Riley's enthusiasm, Riley was a sucker for cute love story's. Maya and Riley followed behind them.

"Aren't you guys going to your room?" Smackle prompted.

"No, I want to see your arma...ugh you know," Maya shrugged.

"Not tell anybody right," Smackle stared at a guilty Riley.

"It's Maya!" Riley begged her to understand.

"That's no excuse!" Smackle face palmed.

"I'm sorry," Riley said lowring her head in shame.

Farkle shook his head, laughing and glad to see his girls getting along. He was worried that the not a date would go terribly wrong but he had enjoyed himself.

"This is goodbye until tomorrow," Farkle pecked Smackle's cheek and left. Riley was gushing.

"Oh my God, he kissed you!" Riley squealed. "My little man is a step closer to being a man."

Smackle blushed, touching her cheek. "My heart is beating at a erratic pace, should we call an ambulance?"

Riley bounced to Smackle, her arms ready in case Smackle does faint. "No, that's a good sign."

"The parts of my brain involved with happiness is going haywire," Smackle chuckled unlocking her door.

Riley looped her arm around Maya's and led her in Smackle's room. It was neat, more than Farkle's room and he was a neat freak. There was a globe, desks and shelves stacked with books, and a small telescope. The armadillo was sleeping on its bed next to Smackle's and Maya noticed she had her pajamas neatly folded on her bed.

"You wear a bra to bed?" Maya goes to the fridge.

"You don't?" Smackle asks stripping and Riley averts her eyes.

"I had a nightmare that my bra strangled me so I avoid it wearing it when I can," Maya wrinkles her nose at the lack of anything delicious in the fridge.

"...Good to know."

"Is that a star wars poster!" Riley ran to it and she gasped. It was signed! "This is beautiful."

"There's a girl wearing a bikini," Maya took out pudding from the fridge and searched for a spoon.

Riley grabbed Smackle's hands. "I want you to know I whole heartedly approve of you and I'm glad you found your Han Solo."

Maya pulled Riley away. "Babe, stop it. You're scaring Smackle."

Smackle took a step back, trying to reform her bubble. "Thanks. Likewise, I didn't watch it much but I'm glad you found your Xena."

Riley blinked, trying to recall what that was but came up empty. "Who?"

"Old t.v show about a warrior princess and mythology. We were babies," Maya explained, her mom made her watch the show with her for study. "The show was eh."

"Oh, cool, I think," Riley said. Xena wasn't as odd to name your child as Farkle she supposed.

"Can I pet your armadillo?" Maya asks.

"He's sleeping Maya, he's not a puppy," Smackle shakes her head. "You've eaten my food and now I'm kicking you out," Smackle pushed them out the door and slammed it in front of their faces. Riley opened her mouth to say something when the door opened again and Smackle plucked the spoon right out of Maya's hand, she shut the door.

"...I think she likes us," Riley twirls and starts walking to their room.

"Tolerates to an extent," Maya chuckles at Riley's positive outlook.

Riley opened the door for Maya and Maya leaped into her bed, sighing dramatically. Riley chuckled and went to change to her pajamas. Maya let herself go blank, best thing in the world to stay in your bed and let your mind empty. Riley rolled to Maya's side and her mind shifted from white to Riley, Maya couldn't be certain if that was an improvement.

"Hey, check it out Maya. My uncle Josh liked our picture," Riley showed Maya her uncle and the girls eyes bugged out.

"Yooooo, he is smocking hot!"

"He's a teddy bear!"

Maya nods. "A family of cute teddy bears," she softly pinches Riley's cheek and Riley squirms away.

"Did you have fun?" Riley asks worrying she dragged Maya to an event she didn't enjoy.

"With you? Always," Maya assures her.

The next day Maya was going to the restroom and she passed by Riley's class. She peeked through the thin, rectangular window and spotted Riley...who was talking to Charlie fucking Gardener. She was smiling cutely and twisting her hands, and Charlie had his whole body facing her and ugh. Maya was burning with anger, fear, and jealous energy. Charlie was the friend Lucas was talking about and he was handsome, like prince perfect handsome.

Maya stomped back to class, a dark stormy cloud over her head. She sat down and crossed her hands, hating everything in the world.

"You okay Maya?" Zay shifts away from her.

"No. Can you believe Riley was giving heart eyes to that kid that plants," Maya growls at Zay.

"Plants."

"Charlie bite me."

"Oooohhhh, Charlie Gardener," Zay nods. "You should have made your move, but you didn't, so now you have to see your girl whisked away by some guy.

"What! No! There will be no whisking. Riley will get tired of him."

"You jelly?" Zay asks already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her admit it.

"No! I'm just concerned like any best friend should be. I do not approve! He looks like a killer."

"Dude literally looks like a Disney prince," Zay argues.

"Nope. He looks like the type to drug girls at parties and rape them," Maya would not allow this.

"He doesn't wear polo or shorts Maya," Zay shakes his head. "Just admit it, you don't want him to take her on a date and kiss her because you want to," Zay whispers, the nosier students were trying to hear anything juicy.

"I don't not want to kiss her."

"Looks like you liked it on that picture you posted yesterday. You just want to upgrade."

Maya was blushing from anger and embarrassment. "I do not want to aggressively kiss Riley," she hisses and turns around, stubbornly ignoring anymore of his attempts to talk to her.

Maya stared at Lucas more intensely than she meant to during English. What did Riley like in her guys? Appearance was important, height too, and a prince like aura. The more she stared the more obvious it became and by lunch time rumor was it that Maya was going to make a move on Lucas. Riley strategically sat next to Zay and Farkle this time, letting Maya sit next Lucas and Maya's face was stony, not even Riley's cooking lifted her spirits. Riley's phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"I got to go," Riley said, cleaning up her mess. Maya got up too and Riley shook her head. "As in I only."

Maya pouts, heartbroken at being rejected.

"You going to go see Charlie?" Smackle knows all and Maya is being bombarded by negative emotions like a tidal wave. Smackle realizes she should have phrased it differently and considered Maya's frail heart.

"Yup. I'll see you guys in history," Riley quickly hugs Maya and dashes off.

"...You okay?" Farkle pokes a frozen, distraught Maya.

"I wish I was an unseeing, unfeeling, concrete statue," Maya gazes into nothing.

"Riley is just curious. I'm sure she'll come back to you," Zay pats Maya's back and she almost snaps it in half. "I'll just retract my arm back.

"Why do you care if Riley dates Charlie?" Lucas was slow. "Don't tell me you like him," he tries not to show any emotion but it does bother him. Yes, he was harboring a small crush on Maya.

"I don't," Maya eats her food and tries to choke down her feelings.

Riley showed up to their last class all rosy cheeks and Maya might have snapped a pencil in half. The only reason she focused in class was because was talking about Alexander Hamilton. Maya listened closely when he talked about how Alexander was bi and what the kids would call problematic. Maya hasn't heard about bisexuality before and she couldn't help but glance at Riley, heat flaring inside her as Riley doodled in her notebook. You could like both genders? Maya swallowed and kept listening. Laurens was cool and hella gay for Hamilton but ended up marrying a woman after getting her pregnant...he died getting shot. History class that day was kind of depressing because both guys died. Maya did end up buying a Hamilton beanie through amazon.

Riley took Maya's hand and dragged her all the way to their room. Maya didn't understand why Riley was so eager to arrive to their room, but her package better have arrived even if she had ordered it a few minutes ago, she paid extra for quick shipping. No mail when they got there and Maya knew her day couldn't get worse.

"I'm going on a date!"

Maya stood corrected as Riley threw open the doors to their closet. There was a high pitch going in her ears as Riley muffled voice tried to come through. Date? The fuck? No way. Riley was snapping her fingers in front of Maya's face and Maya grabbed her hand.

"Date? Haven't you been gong to too many dates?" Maya voice was scratchy.

"Maya, yesterday didn't count and live while we're young right?" Riley shrugs and throws more clothes to the floor.

"Do reckless while young. Date when you want children. Marry if you have no choice," Maya's philosophy.

"You don't want to get married or have children?"

""One...maybe. I don't want a strange possessive dude in my house that's going to leave to chase a young woman."

"I want two when I'm older and be financially secure and in love," Riley stops rummaging through her closet and stares at the floor thoughtfully. "Maya, you cant live by yourself what if it's haunted or someone tries to break in," Riley shudders. "You can live with me. We'll be roommates through college and get a small apartment when we graduate and start working. Then who knows," Riley shrugs but her smile is full of care and brightness, and Maya thinks she wouldn't mind living with Riley because she's not strange, possessive, or going to leave.

Maya keeps a stone cold face as she helps pick out Riley's outfit. Riley thinks Maya is brooding because she's going to be left alone so she texts the gang and asks if they can give Maya some company. Maya is surprisingly indifferent to Riley when she loops their arms and takes her to the gaming area. When they reach it Maya is so cold that Riley briefly considers cancelling the date because clearly something is bothering Maya, but Riley was raised right and she knows cancelling last minute is depressing and rude.

The gang noticed the crappy mood Maya was in and left her to brood as much as she wanted. Farkle was elected to go talk to Maya and she ranted about Riley for a solid hour. The topics varied from how could she just date someone that was friends to Lucas, and Riley is allergic to this, and Riley does that when she's nervous, and her pretty brown eyes. Farkle wanted to switch with Lucas or Zay because he's never wanted to hear someone fawn over his childhood friend this much.

"I think she has a thing for people that have occupations for last names. I mean Gardener, Carpenter, Potter, honestly what's up with that kink," Maya shook her head in amusement. "Her hands wander when she's sleeping Farkle. What if she falls asleep on him an-"

Farkle puts his hand up and Maya shuts up. "Maya, I'm going to stop you right there. I'm done. This is icky and I don't do icky. I'm out. I'm gone. Gush about Riley to someone else," Farkle got up and went to Smackle.

"I wasn't gushing..." Maya mumbles to herself and her phone rings. For one moment she thought it was Riley and then she saw the caller id. It was her boyfriend. Maya sighed and walked out of the gaming room to find a quieter area. She slid her thumb over the screen and answered. "Hello," she greeted in a bleak tone.

"Hey sexy," she could imagine him smiling with a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey, what's up?" Maya went outside and it was getting dark. What was Riley doing?

"I wanted to call my girl. We haven't really like talked in like a long time," he said.

"I've been busy," Maya automatically shrugged knowing he couldn't see her.

"Are you alone?"

"Unfortunately," Maya sighs.

"Nice, like I'm alone in my and was like wondering if y-"

"No!" Maya cuts him off, she wasn't in the mood for phone sex.

"...why are you acting like a bitch?" There is a biting cut in his voice now.

"Say's the horny dog," Maya scoffs.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No!" Maya rolls her eyes at how ridiculous he's acting.

"I saw your page. You were with a girl on a date like what the fuck. People are talking about you."

Maya runs her hand angrily through her hair in agitation. "Relax. She's just a friend and it wasn't a date."

"You're away from dick this long and go to a dyke. She doesn't look like a dyke though," He laughs cruelly and Maya hangs up.

She hates drama and he was acting like an ass. She didn't go back inside and just went on full batman, and glared at anyone that passed her by. Her phone buzzed and it was him again, she didn't want to fight, she was already in a foul mood and he wasn't helping things.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry," he spoke first.

Maya rubbed her face. "Me too."

"It's just like we haven't been spending time together and I miss you."

Maya blinked in surprise, that was new, was he being open? Was he playing her?

"Oh, I-"

"Are you like cheating on me?" He asks again and Maya thinks about it. She was crushing on Riley as hard as it was to admit. They hadn't done anything, Riley was seeing someone else and Maya cheated on tests not real people. "That's a long pause."

"I'm not cheating on you," she just liked Riley more than she liked him, plenty of people like their friends more than their boyfriends. "And don't ever call Riley a dyke or I'll smash a pot on your face," he had said it like it was a slur.

"I was joking. Look if you really do like her how about we ask her to join? She's kind of ho-"

"I'm going to hang up," Maya had a thread of patience left.

"No! Wait, I'm sorry. Jesus do you have a stick up your ass," her boyfriend sighs.

"Si, y ese pendijuri es tu maricon," Maya hissed.

"Hey! Que te pasa? I'm just saying you aren't acting normal."

"Fuck normal," Maya hanged up again and sighed.

There was no possible way this could get any worse. "Fuck you 2016," she whispered exhausted. She staggered to her room, texting her friends that she was tired and turned off her phone, she collapsed on the floor and shut her eyes, perfect spot to nap.

Riley came back to find Maya sleeping on the couch. She shook her head and dropped her jacket on her bed, jumping over Maya and heading to the balcony. She blew a kiss at the stars and lit a candle for space mom and witch granny. Riley called for pizza and took a hot relaxing bath. When she came out Maya was still on the floor, and Riley turned on her laptop and went to YouTube, she was going to binge watch all the star wars and Halloween town movies. She poked Maya when the pizza guy called to tell her they were in the front of the school.

"Hmm," Maya groaned from the floor.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Riley you're back. How was your date?"

"It was great. I left early," she had done the mistake of opening twitter and her grandma from Halloween town was dead. She needed to mourn.

"Oh...what did you guys do?"

"We talked, we laughed, we had a deep discussion about cheetahs."

"Oh," Maya was still on the floor, looking up.

"Are you okay? You're doing that thing with your jaw and eyebrows."

"I'm hungry and cranky," Maya was all about honesty.

"I guess you'll be relieved to hear I ordered pizza and they're in front of the school. Be a dear and go pay for it."

"Yes ma'am," Maya ran for the pizza, suddenly finding purpose again.

Maya gave the pizza boy a ten dollar tip and grinned happily at the pizza, almost drooling. Riley was on their bed, a tissue box next to her and laptop on a pillow.

"You okay honey?"

"Oh peaches," Riley had tears in her eyes, "my soul is caving and I need ice cream and pizza."

Maya wanted to interrogate Riley on her date but Riley was two second away from crying her heart out for some reason so Maya just nodded like she understood and grabbed some plates. Maya handed Riley her plate and laid down next to her. Riley used Maya's chest as a pillow and miserably chewed on her pizza.

R.I.P Space mom and witch granny. God I hope they're together.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley was sulking, Farkle was trying not smile and she didn't see the humor in Maya taking a break from her. She thought she was acting perfectly normal but apparently she was too much for the blond and she had abandoned Riley for a few day's.

"It's not funny Farkle!" Riley sigh sounded depressed.

"She'll come back," he promised her.

"When she told me she needed a break I didn't think she would take it so literally. She has taken a vacation from me! Am I that annoying?" Riley whispered sullenly.

Had she been to overbearing and scared her friend away?

"She'll come back and she loves you. She tells you so all the time. Want to go look for her during lunch?"

"No," Riley shook her head. "I respect her wishes, besides I know where she's at."

"Oh?"

"I'm tracking her iPhone. Technology!"

"Oh...do you think Sma-"

"She's the one that showed me the app," Riley answers him.

Farkle only shrugs and accepts it. "Figures. If someone kidnaps me Smackle will know where to find me. So what triggered Maya into saying she needed a break from Rileytown?"

"Well," Riley got into story mode, hands together and legs crossed, "lately she's been sneaking out of school at night, so of course I'm worried, and I tell her that. She say's she's just been going to see her boyfriend and I tell her why doesn't he just take the bus here? Sure its going to take longer but its less dangerous."

"Maya can take care of herself," Farkle does agree with Riley that her boyfriend should make the trek here. Farkle once went to the gym and saw Maya and figured she could punch him into a coma.

"Maya is a baby cheetah, cute and harmless. She looks tough but she's super soft and mushy on the inside. A real angel."

Farkle snorts because Maya doesn't lower her walls to anyone but Riley. "I'm sure she is, I'll take your word for it."

Riley used her phone again to check on Maya's location and she was relived to see that Maya was on her way back to school. She left at night and wasn't there when Riley woke up. Riley missed her so much it pained her that Maya didn't feel the same.

Riley whips back and Farkle flinches at the velocity she did it. "What if Maya want to divorce me Farkle!"

"I don-"

"How are we going to divide all the stuff we bought online?"

"Riley, sweet bean, please you nee-"

"Does she take our child or do I?"

"What child?" Farkle eyes widen in alarm.

"Our dog Chloe," Riley explains. "She's grown attached to Maya and I don't want the separation to affect her upbringings. Chloe needs her other mommy in her life!"

"She's just a dog R-"

"Dogs have feelings that can be affected! I will not let our baby go down that road of suffering. I'm going to talk to Maya and see if we can talk."

"Riley there's no actual divorce happening. Maya's not stupid, they're expensive and a pain and since she has more income than you she'll end up supporting you when your no longer together."

"Oh." Good, Maya couldn't get rid of her that easily.

"You guys are so weird," Zay shook his head in the back.

"Another synonym for unique," Farkle said and he fist pumped with Riley.

The bell rang and they got up. Riley was walking to her next class with Farkle when he halted in the middle of the hall and Riley bonked the back of his head.

"What the heck Farkle? Why did you- Smackle!" Riley screamed, hand over her heart and eyes wide with wonder.

"What!" Smackle glanced at her shoes but no she didn't have toilet paper stuck so why was Riley screaming.

"Smacke! Is that you! Wow, Farkle look! Look at that cutie!" Riley pulled his arm to Smackle but he remained immobile, stunned into silence.

"You think I look cute," Smackle checked her outfit and she hadn't been so sure of it in the morning.

"Of course you are Smackle! Who wouldn't? Right Farkle," Riley snapped her fingers In front of him, and he, slack jawed, nodded.

Smackle blushed, because getting a genuine compliment from a good friend and a gaping boyfriend were two great rushes.

Riley's phone beeped and her countenance immediately brightened to a new level.

"Is your fallen angel back?" Farkle prompts, slightly dazed from Smackle's appearance.

"Wouldn't that make Maya a devil?" Smackle points out.

"No!" Riley shakes her head. "And why do you think we're talking about Maya?"

"Its you, who else would you be that happy about?" Smackle reasons.

"Can't argue with that logic, and the evidence backs it up," Farkle slipped his hand into Smackle's hand and they both blushed.

"Aww, and hey! I would be that happy about seeing cute animals on my pictures. I'm going to go and find Maya now that's she's here. We need to talk."

"What about class?" Farkle asks because its not like Riley to be late.

"I'll tell him I had a bloody leak," Riley shrugs, running off to find Maya.

"But you're a terrible li-" Farkle sighed, Riley was too far to hear anyways.

"Riley sure likes Maya," Smackle lets Farkle take her bag.

"Riley likes everybody, her heart is an open door, Maya just steeped deeper into Riley's heart than most people," Farkle explains. Maya has become important to Riley in a short time.

"So Riley gets Maya and Charlie. I get you and Lucas. Nice!"

"Smackle!"

Riley followed her phone and she was mystified on why Maya would be taking so many turns and paths that didn't make sense. She knew Maya couldn't exactly just strut past the main entrance but she was making circles outside of the girl dorms.

She went outside and there was only one guy looking hopelessly lost there. He was tall, muscular, his hair gelled, biker jacket, and what Maya would describe as aesthetically pleasing. Riley approached him because he had Maya's phone.

"Hola mami, mi puedes ayudar?" He winks and Riley winces because what did he just say, did he just say hi mommy?

"Ah sorri. Mi no dice espanol," Riley wrings her hands worriedly. "Uhm, es Maya's telular?" Riley sighs, maybe she could use google translate.

The mention of Maya's name has him look at her more closely and Riley has the sudden urge to look away. She didn't though, her mom raised her to look people in the eye even if they were intimidating. She spots the circular burns on his neck and immediately worries because those look awfully familiar.

"Hey, are y- I mean, esta bueno?" Riley leans close and her hand is reaching for his neck.

"Calmate gringa. Maya was right about you not understanding what personal space is and like your Spanish sucks," Riley flinches back. He eyes her," you're Riley right?"

"Yeah...did Maya really say that?"

He crosses his thick arms, "sure."

"I don't believe you," Riley responds with full conviction. "Well maybe she did, but definitely not with that tone," Riley crosses her arms too.

He scrunched his nose at her. "I'm like her boyfriend I guess."

Riley blinked and then gasped. "I didn't know Maya had a boyfriend! I'm going to grill her later when I see her." Riley held out her hand and he took it. "I'm her girl but I guess you already knew that," she smiles cutely.

He chuckled and let go. "So I've heard, you're like the side chick. She's always looking at pictures of both of you."

"Side chick?" Riley's head tilted to the side.

"Ah, innocent too," he laughed.

"Uhm, thanks, where's Maya?"

"She left my house like earlier and left her phone. I'm here like a good boyfriend to return it."

"Oh!" Riley was a little disappointed because she really now had no idea where Maya was hiding. "I can give it to her."

"No need. She was on her laptop earlier and she said she would meet me here...but I'm glad I got to meet you. Feels like Maya has been moving heaven and earth to block the way."

"She didn't want us to meet. Why?"

"Who knows," he shrugs and his hand cupped Riley's cheek. She could feel his rough callouses. "She wanted to keep this pretty girl all to herself. She's selfish that way, her mother never taught her to share."

Riley took a step back. "Share? Maya is one of the most selfless people I've ever met. She got me a horse once."

"Looks like you don't know her very well. That's cool, Maya is very guarded about everything."

"Are those cigarette burns on your neck?" Riley blurts out and the atmosphere is tense. He pulls the collar of his jacket closer and his brown eyes are intense.

"No. Hickeys," and Riley doesn't know much about what hickey's look like but her mom is a lawyer and she has seen pictures that resemble the damages on his neck.

"...okay," Riley accepts his words because its not her place to object.

Riley senses Maya before her boyfriend and turns her head to see Maya running at them. Her face was awfully horrified for some reason.

"Maya!" Riley grinned. "You look extra beautiful today!" Riley informed her and Maya blushed, possibly because she ran to them.

"Thanks honey," Maya smiled, her hand playing with Riley's. She stuck her other hand out into the air. "My phone Chad."

"Hi babe, how are you? Good, thanks for coming all the way here. No problem baby anything for you," Chad gave Maya her phone. "You look hot. You went and changed from the other clothes."

"They smelled," Maya winces.

"Sorry," Chad didn't look sorry.

"Well we got to go," Maya said tugging Riley back of her.

"Am I going to see you tonight?"

"Cant I promised Riley I would teach her how to dance," Maya rushed out, her tugging becoming more insistent.

"You don't have too. I can just get Char-"

"No! I said I'd do it and I want to do it!" Maya quickly told her. "Thanks uhm, babe, for giving my phone back."

"No kiss?" He shouted.

"Leave before security find you," Maya shouts back and Riley lets Maya take them inside. "What were you doing outside sweetie? Class is in right now."

"Uh...my gut told me you were back and I wanted to go greet you?" Riley laughs weakly and Maya narrows her eyes.

"You're lying and its cute that you're failing at it so I'll let it slide for now," Riley giggles and buries her face in Maya's neck, Maya wraps her arms around her.

"You smell freshly washed. Did you go to our room?"

"Yeah, I stunk and didn't like that it clung to me. It would have bothered you too."

"You come home stinky from the gym every day and I don't say anything."

"You just said it now!" Maya laughed.

"Oh, you're right," she smells Maya's perfume and its nice and strong. "I'm sorry, you said you wanted space and here I am."

"There's no other place I'd want you to be. I was being an ass when I told you that and I'm sorry," Maya places a kiss near Riley's ear.

"Good, me too," she takes one more sniff and leaves Maya's shoulder. "As much as I'd like to admire a pretty and nice smelling Maya, we should get to class."

"Ugh, you're right," Maya intertwines there hand and she keeps her voice low, she'd rather avoid the security guards.

"So...your boyfriend?" Riley glances at her.

"Yeah?" Maya is holding Riley's hand a little more tighter.

"You never told me. Which is fine. He looks fine."

"Yeah...I'm sorry. It's just I've been thinking about breaking up with him so," Maya shrugs.

"Why?"

"He's not," a scared, frail voice in the back of Maya's head say's that he's not you and Maya murders that frail voice and blocks out the other whispers. "...he's not what I need or want anymore." Maya was annoyed that out of the hundreds of students in the school, somehow he and Riley found each other. She wanted to stab his eyes and take Riley far away from him.

"Oh, okay. That sucks," Riley lets go of Maya's hand so she could hold Maya's arm.

"Yeah...why are you looking at me like that," Maya blushes under Riley's gaze and Riley isn't looking away.

"Can I check your arms?"

"Huh?"

Riley takes that as a yes, she's pulling Maya's sleeve and turning her arms.

"Find what you're looking for pumpkin?"

"Nope," Riley lets go.

"Than why are you smiling."

"Because I didn't find it."

"Thanks for the explanation," Maya rolls her eyes at Riley's cute behavior.

"Your soon to be ex-boyfriend...is he okay?"

"He's a boy."

"Thanks for the explanation," Riley retorts.

"He's okay. Why do you ask?"

"I think he has cigarette burns on his neck," Riley squirms and to calm herself she slips her hand into Maya's again.

"...yeah. Don't worry about that."

"I'm worrying."

"Don't. He wont appreciate it."

"I want to help."

Maya stops walking and Riley copies her. Maya is trying to look stern but fluctuating because Riley's eyes are so big and beautiful and sad. She loves that Riley feels for people but she wished Riley didn't want to fix people to such a degree.

"Honey, I know you do but some people don't want help."

"Everyone needs a little help and guidance Maya. Especially those in pain, physical or emotional."

"He's a big guy. He can take care of himself."

"Hurt doesn't stop when boys grow older, they just learn to hide it under a masculine façade."

Maya sighs and she wearily thinks about it. "You aren't going to let this go are you?" And really, Maya knows the answer. "Okay, I'll go talk to him," as long as it wasn't Riley.

"You always give me what I want, thank you peaches."

"Anything for you my heart," Maya responds mournfully, dramatically, and Riley laughs.

"I hope you know this goes both ways. I would do anything for you," Riley announces.

Maya privately thinks would you kiss me? The thought terrifies her.

Riley is smiling and standing to close and Maya feels the friction in the air. Her heart is thumping wildly and it feels like hot oil is running in her body and her hands might be shaking.

"Dios mio! Empuja tu lengua por la garganta de la rubia. Que esperas? No ves que ella lo desea! Dios dame patiencia," they jump away and look up for the old shrill voice.

Two janitors, and old lady and man are eating snacks and watching them with shaking, disapproving stares. Maya is past red and Riley is confused.

"Uh, what?"

"She said get to class!" Maya grabs Riley and hauls them out of there.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like-"

"Nothing! Old people, I swear!" Maya hisses.

"Shouldn't we go get your stuff?" Riley asks.

"Nah, we're late enough as it is."

When school has finished Maya skips on going to the gym with Lucas because she really has been missing spending time with Riley. Riley isn't even preparing for dinner and they're on Maya's bed and she's holding onto Riley, cuddling, and it's just nice and what Maya needed. Then guilt hits her, heavy and fast like a train. Cuddling with Riley after sleeping with her boyfriend, the driving force for her taking a shower earlier. She really did need to break up with him but how else was she going to remove her mounting frustration? She couldn't mount Riley, hell no, bad thinking, she had to stop thinking of Riley that way.

"We should get started on my lessons. I want to impress my Spanish teacher," Riley grins.

"I'm sure you will now that she's lowered her expectations," Maya scoffs playfully.

"Maya!" Riley screeches, she wasn't that bad.

She pull Maya from their bed and Maya starts scrolling her playlist for something to dance to.

"So what do you feel like listening to?"

"Something funky! Upbeat! Gets the blood running! A classic!" Riley listed, buzzing with excitement.

"Celia Cruz? Famous Spanish singer that was a kid from the slums to a Cuban Icon."

"I've heard about her. Didn't say she was into witchcraft? How about we learn from Selena...they're both Gomez and Mexican...the younger, not dead one."

Maya gasps remembering all the times the maids and workers put the music from their home countries on. They cooked for her, taught her bad words in Spanish, talked shit about the people they hated with her, watched soap operas with her, and they were all good people.

"They're both national treasures and I love you but I cant let this insult slide. Celia is literally the best person that came out of Cuba and Selena was taken too soon."

"What about Pitbull?"

"NO!"

Riley raised her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Celia Cruz it is."

"Good, watch first, copy my moves, and focus on the beat. We're going to be dancing to la vida es un carnaval."

An hour went by and Maya concluded that Riley was a lost hope. They hadn't made any progress because Riley would start a fit of giggles, she'd grab Maya and twirl her around. Riley singing and making up words were another funny thing and Maya would try to correct her but it was honestly impossible to keep a straight face when Riley looked like she was having the time of her life.

"You need to shake your hips Riley. That's really all that you have to do to look like you have a clue on what you're doing," Maya griped Riley's hips and tried to guide her. "Don't wear heels when you're going to dance, I'm afraid you're going to die."

Riley rolled her eyes and her arms tied around Maya's neck. "I don't think I'm doing so bad. Just need to keep practicing."

"I'm here for you," Maya was here to help.

"Mhmmm," Riley nodded and she cocked her head. "Maya, I get the strangest déjà vu with you."

Maya's breath caught. "Do you?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. You feel familiar...I cant put my finger on it," Riley pursed her lips.

They swayed, and spun and Riley almost fell on top of Maya but Maya could see learning how to dance was no longer Riley's priority, she was focusing on remembering. Why not give Riley a bone? She'd take it as a friendly girl thing.

"Come here honey."

"Hm?"

Maya went up to her toes and lightly kissed Riley's cheek like when they were kids. Riley froze there and Maya resisted the urge to duck and run or look down. Riley gasped as it dawned on her and Maya smiled.

"Ring a bell now?"

"You're my first kiss!" Riley pointed and Maya blushes.

"That could hardly count as a first kiss," Maya shakes her head.

"Uh-huh, you kissed the corner of my lips remember," Riley is grinning because yes, it all came back to her now. "You look different now."

"I did not kiss you there!" Maya's face is red and heart is about to jump out of her chest. "and of course I look different, that was years ago."

"Wow, I cant believe it and yeah you did," Riley abandoned following the beat of the music and danced randomly with Maya. "I guess it doesn't count when you're a kid and girls but this is awesome," Riley tightly hugged Maya. "I got to meet you again. You aren't going to leave again will you?" Riley chuckled and Maya could detect a hint of fear in her voice.

"No honey," Maya mumbled, hugging Riley back. "I'm not leaving again."

"Why did you move away?" They forget about the music and they're no longer dancing.

Maya shrugs helplessly. "Parents job," partial truth.

"I cant wait to tell my parents that the little girl that came through my window is the same little girl that through my flowerpot from my balcony," Riley chuckles.

"I replaced it! I made up for it! And don't call me little, I'm average."

"A small, pretty angel."

"...come to my home," Maya demands, playing with Riley's hands.

"Huh?"

"Come to my house. You've met my mom, my ex, and I want show you all of me."

"I'd love that," was Riley's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are curious. Chad said hey mommy, and he asked if Riley could help him out. The old people were shouting at them to make out and stop stalling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya doesn't pull through on her promise to take Riley home and Riley is an understanding cinnamon roll.

"What is this injustice?" Farkle barged into Riley's and Maya room, his girlfriend trailing behind him. "I thought it was my turn to take you home," Farkle pouted and Maya rolled her eyes.

They had been packing clothes for the three day weekend they'll be going to Maya's.

Smackle stared at him. "You take Riley home?"

"Since we took naps in school. Since we were toddlers and Riley needed me to hold her hand so the monsters wouldn't drag her underneath the bed," Farkle sighed at the memories. "Are you going to let this short stack of pancakes come between us," Farkle gestured at the space between him and Riley, Maya in the middle with her arms crossed and an amused expression.

"Well I do love pancakes," Riley shrugs. "Besides Maya holds me when we sleep so I'm sure the monsters won't get me."

Farkle and Smackle blinked at Riley's admission and turned their eyes to Maya. Maya blushed under their scrutiny. "It gets cold at night and we sleep together for the body warmth," she explains, hands up in defense.

"Is this what we've come to?" Farkle asked, voice wavering and eyes watering. "Am I no longer good enough for you? Have I been replaced?" He asks, voice breaking.

Riley strips the distance between them and hugs Farkle tightly. "Never! You are my favorite boy. My rock and Pluto. No one could ever replace you Farkle."

"God, you two are dramatic," Maya shakes her head.

"Birds of a feather," Smackle rolls her eyes.

Farkle takes a shuddering breath and pushes Riley away to stare at Maya. "There comes a moment in every man's life that they have to let go of their girl and share her heart with someone outside the family. I didn't think this day would come so soon," by this point Smackle was recording the scene with her phone to show to Zay later. "I know you'll love her and look out for her best interest, so with that peace in my heart, I pass her on to you. Not in the ancient receipt way but with affection and love as it should be," Farkle declared. "In all seriousness, she's your problem now."

"Love you too Farkle," Riley huffs.

Maya was used to Riley's weirdness but Farkle was really taking it out of the park. "Uhm Farkle...you aren't her dad and this sou-"

"I expect you two to show up for barbeques, games, and family night. We're united, you're part of the family from now on," Farkle tells her.

"Riley sure has a lot of daddy's," Smackle mumbled and Maya overheard that, she blushed brightly.

"Farkle, I hope you know that I've appreciated all the support you've ever given me and going to marches with me," Riley was blinking tears away and Maya was shaking her head because this wasn't how she expected her Friday afternoon to go.

"Fuck the patriarchy right," Farkle snivels. "My little girl is going to take the world by the hand and guide it to a better path."

"Riiiigggghhht," Maya says. "We should go now."

"Is there going to be adult supervision?" Farkle asks.

"Yes," Maya rolls her eyes.

"I'll be making surprise calls. There better not be any pg13 stuff happening."

"Pg13? Like Maya saying a bad word?" Riley asks innocently.

"Yes sweetie," Maya chuckles. "I'll behave like a saint, Farkle, scouts honor," Maya crosses her heart.

"Maya you are neither Catholic nor have ever been a scout," Riley reminds her.

"You guys get my point."

"I'll know if somethings happening and if I know then you know Topanga knows," Farkle warns and Maya gulps.

They (Smarkle) walked them (Miley) to the lyft car. Farkle gave Riley one last hug and Smackle and Maya connect with their eyes.

"Okay, okay, gosh stop hogging my boy," Smackle separates them only to be hugged by Riley. She went stiff, hands by her sides and bewildered.

"Take care of my boy and have fun this weekend Smackle," Riley pleads.

"Uh, sure, okay, you can let go know."

"But my ideal hug," Riley pouts and Maya pulls her away.

"Honey, we've talked about. Respect the invisible bubble," Maya chastises.

"Bu-but my hugs," Riley's sad expression is a direct hit to Maya's heart and there's only way to raise her hp again. She hugs Riley tightly making Riley squeal. "Yay!"

"Get out of here you crazy kids," Farkle shoos them away.

Okay, so maybe blurting out that Riley should come to her home was a lapse in better judgment but Maya was going to remedy that. Maya respected and admired Riley, she wanted to show Riley the best of her. Riley had the bay window and Maya had Riley, she also had her grandma's humble place was better anyways, a warmer, welcoming atmosphere. Maya had her own room in her grandma's place and she preferred this place than her parents crib.

Riley slept the whole ride to her grandma's house, her head lying on Maya's shoulder. Maya was more restless and occupied her time by fiddling with Riley's hand. She told herself that the twirling happening in the lower part of stomach, beneath her belly button, was because she was just nervous about introducing Riley to her grandma and not because Riley's warm breath was hitting her neck. Riley moaned and inched closer to Maya, Maya's heart combusted from the adorableness and she spontaneously gave a quick FRIENDLY kiss to Riley cheek. Casual kisses on the cheek were normal in the Latino community after all. Riley hummed and snuggled closer until she was almost on Maya's lap.

Maya looked up just in time to see the driver studying them with the rear mirror, she glared at him and his eyes went back to the road. Why are people so nosy? Riley's arm slithered around Maya, and Maya could no longer squirm without disturbing Riley. An hour long ride with Riley pressed next to her and little to no distractions. It was amazing and Maya didn't even have to hide the smile on her face.

When they arrived to her grandma's place Maya lightly touched Riley's cheek with the tips of her fingers. Riley moaned, her face scrunching, and blinked at the light.

"Maya?"

"Morning honey," Maya chuckled. "Or afternoon I guess."

Riley yawned and cracked her back.

"Morning peaches," Riley groaned. "I'm gonna go back to sle-"

"Ah-ah, no, we're here," Maya said and Riley was no longer drowsy. "Come on sweetheart."

"This is..." Riley scrunched her face in concentration. "I thought you lived with your parents."

Maya's heart is hammering inside her. "Y-yeah, but I sleep most days in my nana's house. My parents place is just...big. Extremely big and I don't want you to get lost there."

"I doubt it's as big as Farkle," Riley jokes.

"Oh yeah, nobody can out do Farkle," Maya breaks out a smile.

As Maya helped Riley out the car, the front door of her grandma's house flew open and there was squealing.

"Maya!" Her grandma cried and Maya ran to her grandma, taking Riley with her. Her grandma hugged her tightly and Maya was extremely glad to be home again. "Maya! Did you get taller?"

"Ha, no," Maya rolled her eyes and went to introduce Riley. "This is-"

"Riley Matthews!" Maya's nana grabbed Riley and hugged her like some long lost grandchild. "Oh, I know who you are, Maya won't stop gushing about you. I'm thrilled to finally meet you, you're lovelier than in the pictures Maya shows me."

"Oh, thank you," Riley blushes and so does Maya. Maya almost wants to shy away and let go of Riley's hand but she doesn't. She lived in constant fear that she would do something suspicious and Riley would back away, but then again Riley initiated all their questionable touches and their school mates were all accustomed to it, her grandma probably wont notice anything either and there was nothing to notice because it was only friendly things.

"Come in! Are you two hungry? I just finished making tamales," nana ushered them inside and Riley took a moment to look around.

The living room was small and there were warm pastel colors everywhere. Riley could tell it was Maya's painting hanging from the wall because it had the same style from the painting in their room. The windows are open to let out the smell of food coming from the kitchen and the smell makes Riley's mouth water.

Maya led Riley to the room they'd be sharing and dumped their bags on the bed. For an artist Maya was very organized and every art piece was stacked or filled neatly.

"I'll bring out the air mat-" Nana stops when Maya raises her hand.

"It's okay nana," Maya tells her. "We'll be sharing my bed." Sure it makes it more difficult to keep her mind pure to sleep with Riley but Maya was all willpower and she was starting to get used to it.

"It's too small," she says, frowning.

"It's perfect! Maya is, after all, pocket size," Riley chuckles and Maya huffs.

"Why does everyone exaggerate about my height," Maya grumbles.

"There, there, it's cute," Riley reassures her and Maya doesn't feel giddy from Riley's face so close to her.

Nana drags them to the kitchen and delivers the warm food, Maya shouldn't be surprised that Riley eats her tamale with ketchup. The kitchen has a door to go outside and it has a dog door so Riley is surprised to see a cat saunter in. Maya growls at it as the cat eyes their food.

"Don't even think about it Dick!" The cat jumps on the counter.

"Maya!" Riley glances at Maya's grandma but the old woman is laughing at Riley's horrified expression.

"No dear, the previous owner named him Dick and he only responds to dick and so here we are," nana explains.

"Why Dick?"

"My theory," Maya began getting into story mode, "is that he either named the cat after the boy wonder or because he was a Thomas Jefferson fan like me."

"Wait, I thought you liked Hamilton," Riley said thoughtfully.

"Can't I like both? Besides Lin-Manuel didn't do Thomas Jefferson justice," Maya was becoming grouchy just thinking about it.

"Didn't he own slaves?" Riley said after she took another bite.

"He spoke against slavery," Maya argued. "Then again, he only freed like 5 of his 200 slaves and he had black concubine. A hypocrite? People suck, Riles. But God was he such a good writer and I have a soft spot because of his tragic love story."

"There's a love story between him and his slave?" Riley asks, she loved the way Maya would get in depth about the things she was interested in.

"No," Maya deadpans, "between him and his first and only wife. He was head over heels in love with her. He constantly wrote to her and he said that the short time they were together were the best of his life. He even broke his wrist trying to impress her. She asked him never to marry again because her own stepmother treated her badly in her youth and he promised he wouldn't. They spent her last hours together and when she died he fainted. He was depressed and burned all her portraits and the letters that they wrote. He sulked in his room for months, wouldn't come out or talk to anybody besides their daughter. Its said he even wanted to commit suicide. When he eventually died at his old age they found his locket with her ribbon and lock of hair," Maya shrugs. "I don't know I guess I pity him. To lose your soulmate must be devastating...he also took a leg from Shakespeare's seat with him as a souvenir and that's hilarious."

Riley, whose heart is as big as a planet, was sniffling and trying to keep back tears. "That's so sad! I'd die of heartbreak if that happened to anyone I love. My parents, Farkle, you, I'd be a mess."

"Honey," Maya smiles softly, "you cry at the same scene of the movie under the same moon."

"I can't help it! It pulls at my heart strings."

"We've watched it like six times in Spanish so she could learn," Maya explains to her grandma. "And she always cries in the last seconds."

"The part when they're across the street?" Nana covers her mouth with her hand so they wont see her smiling.

"That one! Can you imagine if they didn't cut it there and we see them running to hug each other?" Maya coos. "Mother and son reunited after years apart."

"Enough Maya. My heart cant take this!" Riley cries.

"Aw, come here sweetie," Riley goes to Maya for comfort.

Nana laughs at the display. "Aren't you two the cutest pair ever."

Maya blushes as she pats Riley's hair and hums a tune trying to calm her girl down. The sniffles subsided and Maya fed Riley the last of her tamale.

"Riley there's a kids birthday party happening at my neighbors place today," nana sips her coffee.

"Oh."

"There's a pool and candy."

"Oh!"

"Do you girls want to go?"

"Nana, you had Riley hooked at the mention of candy," Maya is grinning and Riley looks ready to run out now.

"Splendid. Riley you didn't bring a swims suit did you. You can borrow something from Maya."

Riley nods furiously and drags Maya to their room and shuts the door. Riley begins stripping and Maya hastily turns that she almost trips. The routine is that Riley wakes up earlier and by the time Maya wakes, Riley is already in her uniform, and after school Riley hangs out with Farkle, Maya goes to the gym and Riley comes back earlier than she does.

So yeah, for Riley to be changing in front of Maya is pretty rare and its out of respect that Maya isn't looking at Riley. Maya should really put new painting on the wall and her ears shouldn't be straining to hear any movement Riley is making. Mind and body, integrity and desire, are frequently clashing these days and Maya is really just trying to do her best to act normal. She's young, she's confused, she just wants to spend everyday with Riley without worrying about pushing any boundaries and it was hard to tell because the barriers were so blurry when it came to their relationship.

Instead Maya goes and searches through her cabinet and pulls out shorts and a top that should fit Riley. She pauses, taking a moment to even her breathing, and then carefully looks past Riley shoulder and hands her the clothes. Its weird how Maya is completely fine changing with Renee and Carla, but Riley, the girl Maya was most comfortable with made her feel like she was doing something improper.

"So here are our plans," Maya peaks at Riley and is relived to see Riley wearing clothes...maybe she should have chosen longer shorts. "Go to the party and have fun, come back and snuggle."

"I love this plan," Maya more than approves of it. Riley leaves Maya so she could change in peace.

Riley were the only 'big kids' at the party and all the kids loved Riley. They allowed her into all of their party games and Maya joined in the fun when Riley waved her over. For all her longer limbs, Riley was the slower swimmer and Maya easily breezed past her as they made laps.

On the deep side of the pool where all the kids were afraid to go, there was a narrow area that wasn't deep and meant for people to sit with only half their body submerged. Maya and Riley sat there, in their own little world and Maya brain registered too late how close they were, Riley playing with Maya's hand and grinning like she was having the time of her life. Her favorite Riley was a smiling Riley, she couldn't imagine having that smile out of her life.

"Lets go to the beach next weekend with the whole gang."

"Sure, and we'll make a fire and bring marshmallows," Maya planned.

"I don't think its legal to start fires Maya," Riley laughs.

"We'll be right next to the ocean! Besides, I'm like 99.9% sure that sand isn't flammable," Maya waves her concerns away. Everything was legal if the adults don't find out.

"I'm imagining Lucas freaking out and using a toy bucket to douse the water," and Maya no longer the smile Riley has in her face because it's the same particular smile she has for her celebrity crushes. "What would like to do with Lucas?" Riley asks innocently.

"Defenestration," Maya smirks."We'll sort that out when we go back to school. Lets enjoy now," Maya doesn't breath when Riley nods and lifts her hand to swipe the baby hair Maya has sticking to her forehead.

"Is my favorite girl jealous that I'm thinking of other people when I'm with her," Riley teases, her hand lingered on Maya's blushing face.

"Wildly jealous," Maya's heart stutters but she keeps her smile friendly.

"You should know then," Riley is leaning close, "that you're constantly on my mind," Riley whispers it like a secret and she pulls back, hand and all.

"O-oh," Maya is helpless and to far gone to wonder if any adults are looking at them with confusion. "And why am I on your mind?"

Riley smile had shrunk, sensing the serious turn, but it was still very lovely to Maya. "I think about how I want you to be happy and how I can make you happy," Riley says wholeheartedly.

"You make me happy," they're holding hands underwater again.

"How? How do I make you happy?" Riley asks because she above all else wants Maya's happiness. She worked for it everyday to see Maya relax and enjoy life.

"I don't think you understand," Maya sighs. "You. Make. Me. Happy."

"Huh?" Riley isn't sure what Maya is saying. "You mean, I-" she points at herself, "-as a person and not my actions, make you happy?" Riley's brain tries to comprehend.

"Yes! You just being you...just being there for me makes me happy."

"Oh," Riley looks down at the water. "That wasn't very hard. I'll keep being me and being by your side."

"I'd love nothing else," and Maya turns to the sound of giggling. A kid holding a floatie had wandered to close and thought they had just witnessed a love confession. Maya glared and gave the kid the middle finger and he happily saluted her back. Riley laughed at the display and pulled Maya to her arms and Maya was blushing because Riley had tied to shirt with an elastic band that made a tiny tail and Maya's forearm was touching Riley's flat stomach and everything was hard again.

"Don't fight with children Maya."

"I'll fight them!" Maya growls.

"They're almost your height!" Riley feared that Maya's self preservation instinct was deficit because she picked on Lucas of all people.

"I fight dirty, honey," elementary and middle school p.e time was a messy affair.

"Everyone! Its time for the piñata!" The hostess yelled.

Riley didn't move and she pulled Maya back when she was trying to get up.

"What's up honey?"

"Let's stay here," the kids rushed out the water, pushing each other out of the way.

"Why? You love candy?" Maya's bewildered by this sudden change.

Riley shrugs and holds on to Maya's arm. "I just want a peaceful moment with you. I'm abandoning you as soon as the cake's out."

"Jeez, I'm above candy but not cake!"

"It's ice cream cake!"

The stare match only lasts a few seconds before they burst into giggles and Maya wiggles closer to Riley. Maya wonders if this is how they'll spend the rest of their lives, doing small stuff that makes them both immeasurably happy. She'll have to ask Farkle later why simply sitting with someone you care about make it feel like you have sugar in your veins. Maybe the Greeks and Shakespeare were wrong about all the misery you have to go through life, those were different times, people lived shorter and social rules were strict. These short pleasures she had with Riley, waking up, eating, doing homework together, they meant the world to her. Maybe the world will indulge and treat them more kindly.

"What's up with that serious face?" Riley pokes her cheek, effectively startling her out of her head.

"I was just thinking," Maya admits.

"Sounds interesting. A penny for your thoughts?" Riley inquires.

"I'm just thinking that I really want for the universe to keep us together. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a while," Maya whispers as if afraid that the wind will carry it to ears with malicious intent. "This isn't complicated," Maya's eyes darted at their joined hands. "I want it to stay that way. No struggling, no fighting, no pressure, just us."

"Is that what you want? For us to stay together forever?"

"Yes," Maya's throat is constricting.

"Then that's how it'll be," Riley promises.

"You cant talk for the universe," Maya rolls her eyes.

"Well no," Riley pouts, "but I can definitely do my best to do whatever my best friends wants. I'm here for you Maya. Life isn't easy but its better with your best friend in it. There's going to be obstacles as we mature and I'm sure we'll get angry at each other, but, know that nothing will shake my faith in you, in us.

"I'm going to disappoint you," Maya is certain she lets down her dad in a daily bases.

"My mom told me that no matter how much we strive to, not living to someone's or your own expectations is unavoidable but I promise I wont demand the impossible from you. Just keep doing what you're doing, that's enough," and the piñata is wacked so loud that Riley flinches. "Ah!"

"It's a piñata Riles," Maya tries to sooth her.

"Do they have to be so rough," Another hard smack.

"Children," Maya shudders. "Animals all of them. Come here," Maya tugs Riley to her and delivers a light kiss to her cheek. The liberties girls can take without raising any red flags. Their legs are crossed between one another and Maya can feel Riley's smooth legs, and everybody is focused on the wrecked piñata. This is good.

"Maya!" Her nana yells. "Your friends and boyfriend wont stop texting you. Tell them to shut up!" Her grandma said lightly and Maya didn't bother to keep in her sigh. Right, the boyfriend and toxic friends. She needed to go deal with them.

"Be right back," Maya groans.

Riley waited for Maya but she watched her become more agitated as she spoke through the phone and eventually go to a more private area. Riley feels a little lonely without her so she starts swimming again to occupy herself.

She doesn't start worrying until they start cutting the cake and she goes in search of her best friend. She goes inside and checks the kitchen, left in disarray after so much activity. The living room is littered with balloons and toy water guns. Riley finds her in the garage, there were work out machines there like the treadmill and weights and a corner a piano, a dry and melancholy Maya sitting on the bench of a piano.

"We should get an electric piano in our room. You've been writing notes a lot," Riley comments and Maya scoots but Riley shakes her head since even with the towel she's wet.

"I've been inspired lately," Riley likes the giant smile on Maya's face.

"I love it when that happens to people. Good things come out of it. What's inspiring you?"

Maya shrugs and her fingers glide through the keyboard. "Just waves of good feelings inside me these days possess me to play. I hope it stays that way." Maya gets up and grasps Riley's moist hand. "You know what I want to do?"

"What?" Riley joins in the game.

"Eat, go home, snuggle with you and watch la familia peluche." Maya has a far away look. "I want us to travel together, in the future."

"I want to go to Disney for our fifth year friendship anniversary," Riley figures she's dry and plops down next to Maya.

"Whatever you want we'll do it. Anything else?" Maya leans on Riley's shoulder and the taller girl puts her arm around Maya.

"You're older so I want you to teach me how to drive when its my turn."

"Done. I want spend Christmas with you," bright lights are turning on in Maya's chest.

"Awesome! Yes!" Riley nods her head vigorously. "I'd love that. I want you to be there when I have my first mental breakdown in college."

"I want you to wait for me when I'm doing something of questionable morale," Maya jokes.

"So we stay together through the good and through the bad," Riley peers down at Maya.

"And especially during the slow days. Life won't be dangerous or dull with you in it." Maya sighs and lifts her head from the comfy spot on Riley's shoulder. "I have to go meet my soon to be ex-boyfriend tomorrow morning. He hates waking up early," Maya's mouth morphs into cold amusement. "Then I'm all yours."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted. Lets go home and start on our to do list."


	9. Chapter 9

Riley's gaze was close to judgmental and Maya smiled at her lovingly as she ate. Riley's eyes screamed hypocrite and Maya's said, I know but you love me. Nothing out of the usual.

"I cant believe you dare to criticize me for ketchup but you're eating bean soup with sour cream and avocado. Its morning!" Riley gagged, she didn't have to be polite now that Maya's grandma was outside tending her small, square garden.

"Soup is delicious, and its my right to eat good food at whatever hour, Riles. Besides, its not sour cream," Maya scoffs. "Its Honduran mantequilla," Maya corrects her, not to be confused with butter.

"With coffee?" Riley might not be Hispanic but soup and coffee didn't seem like it mixed well.

"Mhmmm, café con leche," Maya took a gulp of her steaming drink and sighed contently. The coffee and soup did the trick in helping her wake up after a sleepless night. Honestly, she loved cuddles but nights were a battle, Riley's hair smelling like Maya's shampoo, and during most nights Riley would get handsy. Riley probably dreamed of hugging a teddy bear, meanwhile Maya is thinking of people she hates so she can keep herself sane and her conscience clear, mind over matter. "I need the energy to go speak with Chad," Maya mumbles.

"Want me to come?" Riley asks.

"Nah, I've got this. Stay and relax, I'll be quick," Maya promises.

"And gentle?"

"With someone besides you? That'll be difficult but I'll try," Maya chuckles.

"You're a good girl Maya," Riley whispers with warm brown eyes that turn Maya's heart into a puddle.

"And you're too cute and too kind for me," Maya reaches out and moves a strip of hair behind Riley's ear. "A ray of sunshine." Maya finished the rest of her breakfast, she wore simple denim jeans and a rock band shirt. She was meeting up with Chad now so she could spend the rest of her day with her Riley. "Later cutie!"

"Bye, Maya!" Riley brushes her fingers to Maya's cheek affectionately and walks her to the door.

"Ya mi voy, abuela!" Maya yells.

"Bye Maya! Tenga quidado!" Her grandma shouts from the garden.

Chad's house was a short distance from Maya's grandma's place, 10 minutes on bus. Maya's plan was to get in, cut their relationship, and get out. Life rarely lets you get your own way. She didn't have a concrete detailed plan when the bus made it to his stop. She didn't show her internal panicking as she walked on the side walk. The fence was extremely squeaky as she pushed it and still drawing a blank on her head. She couldn't go back to Riley without any results and Riley would reprimand her for being rude.

The front lawn was in a desperate need of a trim. She went up the wooden steps to the porch and rolled her shoulder, cracking her fingers. Really, just trying to prep herself. She liked Chad, she liked Riley, she wanted to come out of this with both of them her friends if possible.

She knocked and a few minutes later he opened the door, squinting and his voice rough. She had to smile at his messy appearance. The grey short he wore were too short and showed the line between sun seen and never revealed.

"Maya?" As if they hadn't agreed that she would arrive at this time.

He died his hair to a lighter brown and it was messy, matted on the side he slept and sticking out in the other side. His eyes became lighter with the sun reflecting them and Maya felt her body warm up but not her heart, he was never capable of accomplishing that with all his good looks. Maya was starting to get good at knowing when its lust, like, and the deeper stuff she wasn't willing to name.

"Your dads here," it wasn't a question, the rusting, green, 2003 truck that smelled like too many bottles of beer, was outside.

"Yup, don't worry about being quiet, he's balls deep inside his head," Chad yawned and left the door open so she could come in while he went to scout the fridge.

She maneuvered past pile of trash on the floor and followed him to the kitchen. She bite her lip and twisted her finger, how to start this without getting awkward.

"How's the searching for your moment going?" Maya asks.

She had met Chad at the local park where he was going to try canoeing. She recognized him from school and she was alone so she might as well use him to spend time. He said he was trying to find those special moments, lasting impressions that happened throughout life, the most precious memory you would think of as you inhaled your last breaths. Maya's grandma thought Chad would die from drug overdose or an accident, his living in the moment would get him an early end but so far luck was on his side.

"Tu lo sabes!" He grins. "I need to go get groceries. Guess I'm having banana for breakfast," he sighs closing the fridge. "Let's go," he goes to the bowl to grab a banana with brown spots.

"Can't, I have someone waiting for me at home," Maya explains.

"Like your grandma?" He blinks.

"No, uh, a non-family person," Maya is wringing her fingers.

"A person," he repeats.

"A person..." Maya's hand circle the air as she tries to explain, "a person that I wouldn't mind having breakfast with everyday."

"…" he cocks his head at her. "Okay. Just tell this person you'll be out for like three hours," he's not getting it.

"A special person," Maya groans.

"Okay?" He's confused and Maya rubs her face dejectedly.

"No, Chad I want to break up," Maya keeps her tone soft and her eyes imploring. She lets the silence stretch as he absorbs this. There's hurt shinning in his eyes before he puts his tough guy mask back on.

"I guess I knew the long distance would be a long shot," he abandons his banana. "Or is there more."

He was her friend before he was her boyfriend and Maya did like him, to a point she even trusted him more than all of her other friends besides Riley.

"I found someone I want to have a duet with...a good partner," Maya was being mean, she knew he hated riddles.

"Is it that blond guy from that party? I thought- I knew you two were too friendly," he tries to run his hand through his tangled hair and it doesn't let him.

"I don't like blonds," Maya rolls her eyes. "And he's not who I'm talking about."

"There's someone else?" Not a trace of drowsiness is on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure what...that person is to me besides a great partner," if Chad notes the lack of specific gender, he doesn't comment. "I cant be with you while I'm trying to figure that out."

"I'm sorry, I want to be okay with this but I'm dumb and bitter and hurt. I'll recover...I'm going to skip breakfast. A drink would be good. I'm gonna get drunk, you want to get drunk? Lets get drunk," and he dives back into the fridge.

"I have someone waiting for me at home," Maya reminds him and pouting is his reaction.

"Only a drink and the bus wont be back for a while. I haven't like-seen you in a forever!" He exlaims. "This special person-" his tongue is heavy with spite, "-has been hogging all of your attention. Only a drink, fruit loop."

Was it a good idea to go drinking with your ex-boyfriend? No, but they were both trying to drown some uncomfortable feelings. Were there healthier ways to cope? Yeah but what she was feeling...she couldn't risk putting it on paper where someone could find it. Drunk Chad was forgetful and drunk Maya wasn't much of a talker.

"It's early," Maya weakly argued.

"Drinking works for special occasions and like, to chill. At the moment, something ugly special is happening, so instead I'd like to chill. Want to join me?"

"...Fine," she wouldn't be long.

Not really in the mood for talking, Chad grabbed a scramble gameboard from his room. Drunk scramble was very interesting, the more absorbed in the game they became, the more the drank, the looser they became. Maya might have stayed there forever if it weren't for the ping noise her phone made. Her hand dug at her back pocket and it was her bestie that texted her.

"Honey!" Maya squealed as if Riley was there.

"Huh?" Chad blinks at her.

"Its been an hour. I gotta go back to Riles, she's waiting for me," Maya was close to wobbly as she stood up.

"She peeled you quicker than I can peel a banana, huh, fruit loop" he laughs so hard that he manages to tip over.

"Shut up," Maya grumbles.

"Queres que te lleve?"

"Sure," it looked like it was raining outside and Maya didn't want to get wet as she barely made it to the bus if she ran. "Will your dad be cool with it?"

"Ese va dormir hasta medio dia," he assures her and goes to get his dad's truck.

He didn't own an umbrella so they made a run for it to the truck. He turns it on and Maya takes one of his jackets to fight of the chill. Rain drops steadily hit the car as the car grumbled to life.

"I'm only dropping you off to get my hoodies back," he grins and she gasps.

"Fine! I didn't even like them that much anyways," she mumbles.

The rain was splattering down on the windshield, he had the old radio on and there was static on, Chad humming along and Maya felt relatively at peace and warm. It was good that Riley could make her body sing of peace and warmth without getting drunk.

The truck was ancient, the windows came with a handle underneath and you had to manually twist to get the windows down. Maya proceeded to roll her neck, grin at her ex, turn up the music, reach and pull the lever, sit on the now open window. Chad laughed manically and tried to breath, Maya let the rain hit her and there was honking from other cars. It was a roller coaster, going up a bridge because a river ran below it...rivers don't sound like police sirens. Maya turned to look back and used one hand to wipe the water of her face.

"Hijo de la gran puta!" Chad growls. "Que estan asiendo afuera a esta hora y no en dunkin donuts?" He sighs. "Maya get back in here," he rolls the car to the side of the street because who else can the police be following but them.

Riley's phone rings and Riley frantically searches for it in Maya's room. On the second ring Riley gives a hard tug to the blanket and her phone flies half across the room.

"Maya!" Riley happily chimes through her phone. Maya had said she was coming back but its been more than an hour. She had been getting worried and about to call Maya but grandma required some help outside.

"Heeeey sweetie," Maya greets.

"Peaches," Riley chuckles.

"Can you get me out of jail?" Maya asks cheerily.

"Uhmmm, what?" Riley balks.

"I'm in jail," Riley puts her phone down, glances at the door as if Maya was going to walk in. "Honey?"

"You aren't joking? Are you okay?" Riley goes to put her shoes on.

"I'm in prison," Maya deadpans before bursting into giggles.

"Wh-why!" Maya was gone for about an hour! How did she manage to get sent to prison with that short time frame? "What happened?"

"I did nothing...nothing terrible enough to get me dragged to prison. Nobody died, nobody got hurt. Cops are just overdramatic." Riley wants to say that Maya doesn't sound like regular self but she doesn't want to agitate the girl.

"I- oh man- Maya where? Do you need me to break you out? I think I can get Farkle and Lucas to help out," Riley opens the door and already conjuring up a plan to bust Maya out.

"No!" Maya barks. "Just call my mom," she breaths out harshly.

"Why didn't you call her from the beginning?"

"I...I do-" a defeated sigh, "- I don't know her number from memory," she admits.

"Okay," Riley say's calmly. "Just sit tight and drink some water," she jokes.

"I'm not drunk!" Maya rushes out.

"Okay," Riley nods even though Maya can't see her. "Love you, don't do anything stupid like getting gutted. "

"Mhmmm, drunk or sober I would be the one gutting. Love you too, honey, see ya soon!"

Riley paces, her finger hovering over Maya's mom contact. Her mind completely occupied, Riley fails to spot the drop the floor has before it levels again and she falls, yelping more in surprise than pain. Maya's grandma rushes in to check on her.

"Estas bien hija?" She helps Riley up.

"Peachy!" Riley rubs her shins.

"What happened?"

"Uhm...Maya-" Riley fidgets, "- Maya is in prison," there was no way to put it lightly. "But!" Hand up, because Riley might be bordering too close to freak out land but she didn't want to bring the old lady with her. "But, I don't think its because of anything bad, bad."

"Ay Dios mio," the woman groaned, hand pressed to her forehead and eyes shut tightly.

(About 30 minutes later.)

Maya was sulking and cradling a party plastic cup filled with water. Yeah, talking to Riley had sobered her up more than the cop or the water did. She's disappointed everyone in her life and Riley was probably disappointed with her too. Today hasn't gone as smoothly as Maya first envisioned. Things couldn't be any worse.

"Hey! Your girlfriend is here-" the cop Maya had called dick head open the cell for her to get out.

"Yes!" Maya jumped to her feet, Riley would forgive her for screwing up if she hadn't forgiven her already. "Wait-she's not my girlfriend," Maya balked.

The officer smirks like he's expecting her to be the one joking. "…"

"…" Maya doesn't let her eyes leave his.

"You're wearing a snapback," he pat's her covered head and she does not like it when tall people do that.

"I look good in them and they're in fashion," Maya states.

"Your girl outside is wearing red flannel and she doesn't have a country accent."

"She looks good in them," Maya doesn't see what's wrong with what they're wearing.

"Didn't the whole office hear you call her honey, sweetie, and I love you?"

"We're high school girls. High school girls call each other pet names all the time," she educates him.

"...oh. My bad, it's just-she waltzed in like...never mind. Let's get going," he lead her out. Down the hall of empty cells and to the waiting area. Maya's heart went out to Chad, his dad was not going to be happy with him.

He opened the door for her and Maya eagerly walked past him. "Honey, I can expllll-" Maya froze, her heart hammering at a faster rate than when the cops had pulled Chad over.

Her dad and Riley side-by-side waiting for her, her dad's beard was scruffy blond, posture straight, arms crossed, and a stoic look on his face. Riley left her fathers side to go to Maya and Maya's eyes shifted back to Riley as Riley grasped her face and cradled it between her soft hands. Maya forgets about her dad and the cop who she thinks she heard just snort because Riley is staring at her with the loveliest set of eyes and Maya cant breath when they're faces are so close.

"Don't worry me like that," Riley orders and Maya nods, Riley's hands are covering the blush that spreading in Maya's cheeks.

Unbeknownst to them her dad's eyes were flickering from them to the cop behind her. The cop shrugged and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for that...tender moment. Don't do something that reckless again," the cop reprimands her.

"Yes," Maya nods.

"Seriously, don't do that ever again Maya. What would I do if you ended up in an accident," Riley is glaring at her and her angry face is incredibly adorable.

"I wont do it again. It was stupid and I'm sorry for worrying you," the cop almost rolls his eyes because Maya sounded sincere when it was her girl-friend asking.

Riley's hands slide from her face and steps away so Maya could face her dad. Dread coiled inside Maya's stomach like a snake and Maya wondered if she stood still if it would strike or leave her alone.

"Dad," Maya didn't want to appear guilty or weak even if she was but she did grasp two of Riley's fingers to make herself feel sturdier.

"Let's get going. Riley do you need a ride home?" Maya winced, her dad had been talking with Riley. This wasn't how she wanted to present her best friend to her dad.

"She was staying with me in nana's house. She's my best friend from school," Maya tightened her hold on Riley's fingers.

He crossed his arms and studied Riley, Maya shifted closer to the taller girl. "You walked all the way from Katy's mom house?"

Maya turned to look at Riley. "You didn't come with him?"

Riley shrugs, blushing with the attention Maya, her dad, the cop, and a few curious others were giving her. "It wasn't that far."

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Maya's guilt almost makes her double over.

"Not long," Riley tells her.

"Your friend," the cop butts in and uses air quotes," was here for almost fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry," guilt gnaws at her heart and Riley loops their arms.

"I know. It's fine, I just couldn't wait to see you," when Riley said things like that Maya felt like she would go through hoops of flames just to get to Riley.

A/N: Okay, I'm half certain that this will be done at chapter 13 at most. Thanks to everyone that waits to read this and I'm sorry that I'm only able to write about 90 words each day. You'll hear Smackle next chapter and possibly an awkward situation between Riley and Maya's dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy and sorry for any errors I missed. Actually, ignore all the missing Spanish accents.

What rivalled all other forms of love is family love. All other loves require trust but not family love, family love is durable and resilient. Maya loved her dad and grandmother, she put effort in trying to be worthy of their time and adoration, especially her dad who was rarely in the picture. The dull disappointment in their eyes hurt especially because she felt she had let them down in different ways and all she wanted to do was run to her room and leap into Riley's arms. Instead she was in the kitchen being chastised by her family, no, her grandmother was talking while her dad stoically watched her.

The weekend had started well and then plunged into the first level of hell. She needed to recover and stop acting stupid. She wanted Riley in her life and her parents might take that privilege away as punishment.

Finally, Maya got sent to her room limping and eyes cast down. Riley was on the floor of her room, arms around her knees and her head was thrown back to stare at the ceiling.

"Maya," Riley breathed out her name and Maya plopped down next to her. She let Riley wrap her arms around her and she felt considerably better snugged up like that. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't even your fault, you goofball."

"I'm sorry, I know that sucked," Maya sighs and she's leaning on Riley.

"You know? Riley you're a sweetheart, I might as well call you Mary."

"I'm bad!" Riley growls, face scrunched adorably.

"Say something mean to me," Maya folded her arms, she wasn't smug but she knew Riley couldn't.

"...I-you're-…" Riley's face fell. "I can't think of anything."

"You're too cute sometimes."

"Are you okay?" Riley sweeps a lock of Maya's hair behind her ear.

"Eh, could have been worse. It's not like this is the first time I got arrested."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen again," Maya snorts at Riley's response.

"Are you going to keep an eye on me all day?"

"Yup, it's what I do already. I'm going to accompany as much as possible from now on."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"No, never, being with you is always fun," Maya grins and Riley grabs their laptop.

"We should watch the 1968 Romeo and Juliet movie for English," Riley turns it on.

"Why did the teacher pick such an old one?"

"...Romeo's actor is an 11," Riley blushes and Maya laughs at the flustered girl.

"Can't argue with those facts," Maya laughs and the noose around her heart loosens.

Maya felt more peace and was able to relax with the sound of her girl giggling. Maybe this weekend could be salvaged. She shared her Oreos and sprite with Riley, they commented and joked through the whole movie. Maya felt like she could understand Juliet better because if someone that looked like Zac Efron was chasing after her she would gladly marry him.

Maya briefly wondered if this is how it would always be. Them cuddling together, watching movies, Riley playing with Maya's fingers, together and content; Maya wouldn't mind being like this forever. Family love felt great but the love that Riley radiated was toe curling good. Maya thought she would be okay with whatever the future gave her as long as Riley was there too and if she wasn't than where Riley was at is where Maya wanted to go.

At some point Maya had dosed off, it wasn't one of those deep slumbers, she was in a state of alertness but her head was working slowly. Maya's entire posture lax and Riley's thumb circled her wrist, it was what her grandma would call cariño.

"How long have you and Maya been friends Riley?" Maya heard her dad say through the cotton in her ears.

"Feels like forever but its only been a few months," Maya could almost see Riley's open smile.

She thought she heard her dad laugh through the fog. "You two do act like you've been together since forever. Did you know that you're the first friend Maya has brought here besides her boyfriend...what's his name again...ah-Chad?"

"Ex-boyfriend. They broke up."

Silence and Maya focused, trying to catch something through the darkness.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Riley?"

"No, I've only dated one boy but he's not sticking. He's a fun guy but he's not what I like I think?" Energy ignited in Maya's arms, she was closer to the surface.

"You don't like? What do you like?"

"I'm not sure. I'm only fifteen, but I think I want someone who I can pamper and will coddle me."

Another chuckle from her dad. " Some men do like to be pampered but not too much. It's a delicate balance with them feeling like they're loosing their masculinity."

Maya could taste Riley disgust. Riley thought boys should be allowed to be soft without society looking down on them.

"You're such a lovely girl, you must have boys falling for you."

"Well its only been one boy that's admitted to liking me, none of the other boys or girls have shown interest at me like that."

A startled silence and Maya is stunned back into reality. No way, impossible! Her head is spinning and Maya might have fallen over if It wasn't that she was leaning on Riley from the beginning.

"...You're gay?" Her dads gruff voice immediately tightens the noose around Maya's heart to a physically painful extent.

"I identify at queer," Maya almost chokes on air. She said it as if she had just announced Christmas to be her favorite holiday. "I know I'm young but, I think, as long as someone loves me I don't mind what body they're in," she feels Riley almost shrug but stops when she remembers Maya. "Its their nature that matters to me, not their biology. But they have to treat me like a princess for the relationship to work," Maya almost misses Riley sweet chuckle because of her thundering heart. What is this trepidation, this awful instinct to grab Riley and run.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Riley must want to shift but she keeps still for Maya's sake.

"Listen, as Maya's father, I have to ask about your intentions with her," his voice is stern and Maya wants to duck.

"Uhhh, my intention? There's no concrete schedule but I do want to spend some holidays with her, go on vacations, help each other though college, get her a birthda-"

"You know that's not what I meant," Maya wants open her eyes and intervene, stop this ride from crashing but its already gone off course.

"...I want to be there for her, she's my friend and I care about her because that's what people do for their best friends," Riley's voice is scratchy. "They become inseparable, they care, they support, and they miss each other when they're separated. I just want Maya to be happy, isn't that what you want to?"

"I do but people with that lifestyle...the world looks at you with scorn. Maya is a good kid, I don't want that for Maya.

"Maybe you should consider what Maya wants too," Riley whispers.

"Maya doesn't know what she wants and neither do you. You both are too young, you haven't seen or experienced how cruel people are capable of being to them that are different. Your different in a way they can't ignore and if they cant ignore it they'll make you regret showing your true colors."

"I'm not tainted just because-"

"I just don't want you to drag Maya to the path you're on. Maya would follow you despite the consequences. I don't want Maya getting hurt, do you?"

"No."

"Then don't flaunt your sexuality so openly. I've seen more of the world than you have and you might want to keep your head close to the ground."

"Thank you for the suggestion, dad," Maya's interruption causes Riley to jump and her dad eyes darted to her. "You can go now."

"Maya-"

"Please, I just want to spend time with my best friend and let her feel welcome."

Her dad took a step back, possibly debating within himself if he should go but nodded and departed with a sad smile.

"What a sucky weekend! Let's do the rest of our sleepovers at your house," Maya groaned. Her dad had taken all of Riley's glow and Maya wanted to return it.

"..." Riley was biting her bottom lip and fiddling with their joined hands.

"Sweetie," Maya prods.

"I-it doesn't bother you that…" Riley is shrinking and Maya's heart was jumping to do something.

"No!" Maya glares at Riley's dubious expression. "That's a part of you and I love everything about you. You could be the color purple and I'll still believe you're amazing."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Maya gave Riley a hug and put all her love in it. If Riley's lungs were being squashed she didn't complain and hugged Maya back, burying her face in the crook of Maya's neck.

"Good, I like you too much to have something like that make me lose you."

"You won't lose me. Never, we're forever. Besides, my stupidity hasn't scared you away so its only fair I stick by you through good or bad tidings."

Riley pulled back and the thrilled smile on her face made everything better. Maya's heart goes out to Riley, she was the sweetest girl Maya has ever had the delight of befriending and she cant imagine Riley have to face rude jerks that thought she was damaged. It was the twenty first century and people sucked, they would forever gossip and snigger at those who weren't as conservative. High school was a big world but the LGBT club members weren't that many compared to the thousands of straight kids and it was human nature to want to fit in with your peers. It was a good thing Riley represented the better part of human nature and you couldn't help but like her positive attitude.

"You're very brave," Maya said and tried to convey all her feelings for Riley.

Riley didn't seem to believe Maya's words. "My parents compare love to flying. I want that elevation but if its just momentary soaring than that's fine I'll deal with the burns later."

"I'll make sure you don't burn," Maya promises, she'll stay on constant watch and keep Riley's heart safe.

"I take care of you and you take care of me. Is that how it goes?"

"Obviously," Maya rolls her eyes.

Maya went on her phone and texted Farkle because there was no way that the great observant Farkle didn't know about Riley's sexuality. He didn't respond and Maya had given up on him. She texted Chad as Riley braided her hair and he told her that he was grounded, she was just relieved his dad had gone to pick him up.

Riley was quiet and Maya kept sending glances to her but Riley was too deep in thought. Maya heard knocking and her grandma getting up to see who it was. She tried to get up when she suddenly heard Farkle's voice and Riley let go before she could accident pull Maya's hair.

"Farkle!" Maya shouted and was stunned to see all their friends from school with pizza and soda. "What the heck guys!" They had the goofiest looks on their faces and they were almost buzzing with excitement.

"I told them we shouldn't have showed up without calling," Zay immediately came clean.

"Friends of yours, Maya?" Maya cringed, her family wasn't like Riley's where you could just show up unannounced.

"Si, ellos ya se van."

"We're not going anywhere," Smackle let herself in and nana sidestepped.

"Not that I don't love surprise visits from our friends but what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to celebrate!" Farkle pushed the pizza box in front of him as evidence.

"Celebrate what?"

"You two becoming a couple," Farkle had the biggest smile on his face as if they had just handed him the secrets of the universe.

"We are?" Riley's and Nana's head snapped to Maya but Maya was just as stunned.

"Hold up senor jump to conclusions," Maya's hands were raised as if that could slow them down. "Just...how. How?" Vague question but too much has happened today.

"You-two-" Lucas intertwined his index and middle finger. Riley and Maya didn't comprehend.

"Ya know. You two got together?" Smackle phrased it as a question and her eyes jumped from Maya to Riley and back to Maya. "Right? Unless you two aren't, which means Zay lost his bet to me," Smackle smirks at Zay.

Maya shakes her head at Farkle. "I ask you if you knew and you immediately assumed we're dating?"

"Felt like the logical next step," Farkle shrugs like Maya is in the wrong.

"We're not but I'll gladly take the pizza," Riley takes it from him and goes to the kitchen counter to get plastic plates.

"How about we celebrate my new freedom?" Maya suggests. "I broke up with my boyfriend. It didn't go bad except I did end up getting arrested."

"We'll toast to that," Zay chuckles.

"You're single now?" Farkle's eyebrow quirks up.

"It'll happen when it happens, honey," Smackle pats his arm.

"It can happen a little quicker," Farkle sighs.

"Nothings happening," Maya glares at them and Farkle gives up for now. "How did you even find us?" Maya asks almost alarmed.

"I'm rich," Farkle says as if that was a sufficient explanation.

"I live in the bad side of the road, mijo. You might want to not shout that," nana advises as she eats her slice of pepperoni pizza and checks out the other boxes. "Is that pineapple?"

"That's for me," Lucas jogs to that box and Maya shudders. He and Riley were so similar when it came to terrible taste in food.

"I need to surround myself with people of better diet," Maya mumbles to herself.

"Maya! Try this lemonade," Riley steps close and Maya is nodding.

"Sure sweetie," Maya leans in and sips from the straw. She doesn't think when Riley asks for something, she doesn't think that her grandma would find this odd because Maya doesn't share from the same straw.

"Riley and Maya, queens of subtlety," Zay sighs. "Girls are so lovely and affectionate with their best friends. Must be nice to be petted."

"Zay you need to stop reading emotional books," Lucas shakes his head.

"Its just nice, man. Couple's can be affectionate, girls can freely offer love and comfort in public, bro's have to have boundaries though or people will give them looks. See, Farkle and Smackle can be all gushy about each other, Riley and Maya are always touching and by each others side, we have to be manly."

Lucas shrugs because its never bothered him much. "That's just how customs are. Guys go have drinks, couples go have fancy dinner, and girls go shopping. Either way, they're all forms of companionship and important."

"Yeah," Zay nods, "yeah, they are. I'm relieved were not the only single ones in the group though."

"Same, all this pressure to get a girlfriend is nerve-wracking," Lucas says as he stares at Maya who is telling Smackle that she could indeed read music. Zay catches what Lucas is watching.

"Nah, man, bad idea. Don't go trying to claim Maya. I got a feeling she's going to drain you dry," Zay warns his brother.

"She's not a succumbs," Lucas averts his eyes from Maya proud figure. "And she's not with anyone."

It was in Lucas's opinion that Riley had a lovely, earnest youthfulness that made people want to bask in her glow; she was morning snuggles and soft goodbye kisses. Maya was the teasing whisper of a thrilling, adventures night out that had people gravitate to her. Smackle... Smackle was amusing but also taken.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Zay rolls his shoulder.

Eventually, they all left around ten. Maya collapsed on the bed and Riley fell next to her. They're in their pajamas and Maya thinks the day has been a roller coaster of ups and downs. Maya groans because life wasn't being fair, all she wanted was to have quality time with her favorite person and things kept springing up.

"I heard something interesting today."

"There's been too much interesting things happening. I'd like to send fate a card that asks it to chill," Maya huffs, eyes closed.

"Don't freak out but-"

"Ay Dios mio, this cant be good," Maya wants to shush Riley, have Riley wrap her arms around her and fall asleep. She cant deal with anymore stress.

"And I know its too soon," Maya cracks an eye open. "But, I think you should know that Lucas likes you."

"Hmmm," Maya hums, "great. I like him too most days...don't tell him I admitted that."

"No, peaches, he like-likes you," Maya's eyes flutter open in disbelief because the surprises are never ending today.

"Honey, are you okay? Was there something in the pizza?"

Riley rolls her eyes, and her lips twitch up. Maya chuckles and turns on her side so she can sling her arm over Riley's stomach.

"You don't believe me?" Riley huffs.

"Lucas doesn't like-like me. What in the holy taco even makes you think that?"

"The way he talks and stares at you," Riley flips over so she's lying on her front. "The way you both interact.

"When?" Maya can't recall any evidence that could indicate Lucas having more than friendly feelings for her. They talk at the gym, at lunch, and when the gang is hanging out but its about trivial stuff.

"He asks about you in class. He's so soft about it and like he's trying to figure you out."

"Darling, you're reading too deeply into those conversations," Maya suppresses a yawn, already losing interest in this topic.

"I know love when I see it Maya. I'm a product of true love so I come with an inborn love detector."

"The to break it to you honey but I think you need to get that checked because its clearly malfunctioning on you," Maya snorts. "You cant even tell when someone likes you."

Riley is insulted, she has as much skill as Eros. "It doesn't work for my selfish uses, Maya. I could tell with Smackle."

"Not Farkle?" Maya eyes lids are dropping.

"No, I want Farkle to be happy so I blind myself when it comes to people I love. That doesn't mean I'm not going to do my upmost to get them a happy ending."

Maya laughs and snuggles closer. "Of course you would, you care so much. I really like that about you."

"I want you to be happy, Maya," Riley whispers. "I think Lucas can be a good change. You don't know what you like until you try, right."

"I like brunette's and tall boys," Maya grumbles. "I know you want me to be happy goofball, but at the moment all I like and what would make me happy is sleep," Riley giggles at Maya's answer and her hand slides into the mane of Maya's hair to massage Maya's scalp. Maya was dead to the world after a minute of carino.

A/N: Listen, I know carino is what you call a person of endearment, but with my parents when I wanted my head to be scratched I asked for carino. I've only ever hear old aunts call someone carino or in Mexican novellas.

Love is hard, your parents promise you its unconditional until you tell them you're gay and suddenly the whole dynamic shifts. The aunts and uncles are grateful its not their child and your parents are wondering what they did wrong for you to end up like that. It's a bridge you really don't want to burn because those are the people you've known your whole life and you cant really give that love up. Being different and in the closet sucks.

Riley's family would give her support and be happy for her and so would Farkle's parents but the rest? Maya's known her dad since the beginning and even though she loves Riley would she risk losing her dad's love? I think canon Maya would, but my fic Maya? FYI i haven't decided if this will have a happy ending yet but the end is nearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Listen, I know carino is what you call a person of endearment, but with my parents when I wanted my head to be scratched I asked for carino. I've only ever hear old aunts call someone carino or in Mexican novellas.
> 
> Love is hard, your parents promise you its unconditional until you tell them you're gay and suddenly the whole dynamic shifts. The aunts and uncles are grateful its not their child and your parents are wondering what they did wrong for you to end up like that. It's a bridge you really don't want to burn because those are the people you've known your whole life and you cant really give that love up. Being different and in the closet sucks.
> 
> Riley's family would give her support and be happy for her and so would Farkle's parents but the rest? Maya's known her dad since the beginning and even though she loves Riley would she risk losing her dad's love? I think canon Maya would, but my fic Maya? FYI i haven't decided if this will have a happy ending yet but the end is nearing.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am determined to finish this FIC!

"I miss my girl," Maya mopes.

She is sprawled on the grass outside her dorms with Lucas next to her. It's a nice day, the sun had clouds drifting over and it wasn't grossly warm out. Everything was cheery except that cheer couldn't penetrate Maya's bubble of gloom.

"She's gone for one day and your whole world is falling apart?" Lucas chuckles.

"That about summarizes it," Maya sighs, the grass is itchy and it's making her feel worse so she stays exactly where she is.

"She'll be back later," he says and Maya groans painfully. "Don't you think you're being just a little dramatic?"

"No!" Maya barks, she misses Riley. "My dad has been showing up lately to make sure my tastes haven't changed and reducing my time with Riley." Ever since Riley's admission her dad has been making random weekly visits and Maya knows in unnerves Riley even if Riley denied it. She loved her dad and spending time with him but she wouldn't do that at the cost of Riley's happiness. What was worse was that her dad had wanted to forbid Maya from going to Riley's for sleepovers. It took her mom and a call from Topanga for him to ease up. Maya was thankful neither she nor her mom had told him that Riley literally lived with her.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so when she comes back at night, I might be gone and eating with my dad. I miss that dork," Maya sighs and the wind whistles into her ear.

Even when they're separated they do text and face time, but Riley's at the star dome place and you can't use your phones in there. The absence is horrible and Maya has never felt so achingly incomplete. Lucas wasn't doing an adequate job of distracting her. It wasn't even four yet and the giant blackhole in Maya's being was draining all the life out of her.

"This is a little nice, don't you think? We hardly ever just you know-" Lucas is sitting next to her on the grass and he shrugs, carefully ripping a long strip of grass by the middle, "-just hang out outside of gym and class."

"We don't have anything in common besides our friends," Maya remarks and she's trying to block Riley's words. Now that Lucas mentioned it, it does feel like Maya neglects some of her friends. "Our friends who are all at the planetarium except for Zay...where is Zay?"

"Flirting with the cheerleaders," Lucas stretches his arms over his head. His thick muscles almost grazed the sides of his head. "He has more material to work with now that they both share Riley."

"Can I draw you?" Maya's fingers twitch to grab her sketchbook.

Lucas gazes at her sheepishly as he lowers his arms. "You're not going to ask me to strip are you?"

"Of course not," Maya rolls her eyes. She just needs to occupy herself while Riley's gone and Lucas has a good figure.

"How should I pose?" Lucas is close to squirming.

"Whatever position you're most comfortable with," Maya shrugs, she didn't know how long this could take and she wanted to put in details.

"Okay," he crosses his legs, slouches slightly, and slides his fingers together.

"Perfect!" Maya grins and her pencil lightly touches the pad. "You can talk if you want."

"...Do you want to be an artist?"

"That would be the dream," Maya smirks.

"Well, the thing about the future is the possibility of making your dreams a reality," Lucas lectured sagely.

"Hope is for suckers Lucas."

"That's not very American," Lucas said as Maya tried to darken the shadows of his nose.

"Yeah, and the Irish luck must have skipped my generation," Maya retorts. She squints, and his blue shirt is tight on his chest, can he breath alright? "Do you want to flash a smile?"

Lucas grins and the whiteness of his teeth almost blinds her. "Wow! Never mind! Do you whiten your teeth or something?"

"I don't eat candy," he smiles but its closed lip. Maya blinks, trying to get the spots in her vision to leave.

"Are you even real?" Maya has to wonder if he bleeds gold and if his is Apollo. Makes sense, she's never met his parents, he's buff and good looking, she doesn't know about any musical talents though. "Or is this a façade?"

"We all have our little insecurities?" Lucas shrugs and the wind is tussling his hair.

"Wanna tell me yours?" Maya jests.

"Maybe once we become a little closer," he chuckles and Maya notes his body language has changed. He's leaning a little more to her direction and there's a chance that's red on his cheeks. She should have brought her bug spray, should work as effectively with boys as it does with insects. She settles for the next best thing and that would flinging her eraser at him, it smacks his chest and reduces the mood back to friendly.

She hopes Riley's having a fun time at the planetarium. She's probably debating with the guides that Pluto should be loved and validated, Farkle in the background looking apologetic. They and Smackle were in the science club and that's why they got to go on a field trip, Maya almost envied them, the darkness would have been a great place to sleep. Riley would be gone for almost the whole day and Maya found herself deprived, she could only hope Riley would find a chance to send her a text soon.

"Tell me peaches," Lucas might be smirking. "Do you have any pl-"

He's cut off by the ringing of Maya's phone. Her hand leaps to it and her face brightens like the dawn of day when she reads Riley's name.

"Honey!" Maya squeals.

"Hey pumpkin," Riley responds with the same enthusiasm. "You okay? I felt a disturbance in the universe," she states and Maya laughs.

"I'm great! Are you having fun?" Maya twiddles her pencil.

"I'm doing good, would be great if you were here. Smackle won..." Riley went silent and Maya could hear a muffled voice in the back. "Sorry, Charlie said that the tour guide is looking for us. I have to call you back.

"Charlie? As in Charlie Gardener?"

"Hmm, yup. Love you, don't forget to eat," Riley reminds her.

"K, have fun," and the call goes dead although Maya feels fulfilled from the short exchange and hearing Riley's voice. "She's occupied," Maya tells Lucas. She hadn't known Charlie was in the club? Makes sense, he liked Riley after all. Maya realized she was putting too much pressure on the pencil and cracked her fingers.

"Girls get so excited when they see each other," Lucas notes.

"We know how important meaningful relationships are, we develop them so they can last till death," Maya explains. Connections could get women far in life and in mostly male dominated jobs. "It's a committing, loyal relationship like marriage," Maya shrugs, she thought they had many similarities. "The difference is that you don't see your bestie as much as you see someone you live with. There's space in friendship and the other one can get suffocating, but both exist because of psychological behavior, loneliness can be killer."

Lucas absorbs Maya's opinion. "You sure have thought about this a lot."

"I needed to explain to my dad why me and Riley's uhm...lifestyle, is perfectly reasonable heterosexual activity."

"I guess you didn't convince him?"

"I think he's more afraid of what Riley is capable of," Maya groans and puts her pencil down so she can rub her eyes. He saw Riley with his own two eyes, how could he ever think she would do something terrible to Maya?

"Your Riley? The Riley that ran all the way to prison and wanted to break you out?" Lucas exclaims.

"That exact one!" Why are dads so overprotective? She wanted to keep Riley and her dad separated but at the same time she figured that Riley would eventually charm her dad.

"Unbelievable!"

"I know!" Of course the one thing they both agree on is the disbelief that anyone would doubt Riley's goodness.

"Enough about this! I need some lightheartedness. Tell me about yourself Ranger Rick, are you the stereotypical cowboy?"

"Maya, no," Lucas puffs. "Maybe a little," he admits. "I can ride, shoot, lasso, all that rodeo stuff."

"Can you milk a cow?"

"No. I almost got kicked on the face as a kid and I've been traumatized ever since. Cows are dangerous."

"...a cow?"

"Don't mess with cows Maya," Lucas warns her gravelly.

"Noted," Maya chuckles.

It's an hour of sitting around with Lucas shifting because of cramped muscles. During that time Maya notes that Lucas has a smile that comes easily like Riley's, but unlike her Lucas's smile stems from practice. His smile doesn't reach his eyes and even they were a sickly green, his somber eyes added to age. He was hot, laid-back lifestyle from what Maya could tell, and had a great support system, Maya didn't understand why he smiled when his eyes revealed his sadness.

Even if they weren't close and she didn't like him the way Riley believed he liked her...Maya wanted her friends to be happy. She drew a few doodles over his head, a cigar on his mouth, a cowboy hat hanging on his knee, a little cow stomping closer. She passed her finished project to Lucas and he surveyed her work.

"Is that an angry cow?" He squinted.

"Hey man, you provide the material," Maya stomach grumbles obscenities. "It's official, even my organs miss Riley. I might actually die if she doesn't come back soon," Maya mutters.

"And here I thought Riley was the dramatic one."

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, Lucas," Maya grunts.

"Can I keep the drawing?"

"Sure, be happy it's free."

"Why don't I treat you to after-lunch?" He offers and Maya nods.

"Feed me, my friend," Maya whimpers.

"How desperate are you to eat?" He questions, a sly grin on his face. He's standing up and towering over her.

"Extremely hungry."

"I'll feed you but in return you have to be nice to me."

"...am I that desperate," Maya mumbles to herself. She's never tried his cooking and she can always order pizza.

Lucas tries another tactic that he's sure will get through Maya. "Can't see Riley later if you're dead."

"You make an excellent point," Maya nods. "Carry me."

"...all the way to my room?"

"I'm weak from hunger and sunshine," Maya demonstrates by weakly lifting her shaking hand.

Dissatisfied with Maya's reason, the smartass points at the obvious sun in the sky.

"I mean Riley, you..." She hated that she couldn't do blond jokes without insulting herself. "Jock," he wasn't, he hadn't made the football team but he had the build of an athlete. "Please. I'm a dried up fish."

Lucas relents, and sighing he picks her up. He doesn't bridal carry her and Maya's stomach is cramping with every step he takes and when his shoulders poke. It's not a fun ride but she's too lazy to walk. They get some looks and whispers at their direction, some even shout to ask where Riley was.

After ten minutes Maya can't take the pain in the stomach and she squirms until Lucas stops and puts her down.

"Can you carry me on your back instead?"

"I'm not a horse Maya."

"A burro," she smirks and he shakes his head.

"I don't understand but I'm certain you just called me an unflattering name," he didn't look bothered though.

"I didn't!" Maya lies. "Honesty, you always think the worse of me."

"No, I don't. Riley's not the only one who can see the good in people, ya know," Lucas declares and Maya stops walking to look at him. She's dying of hunger and lack of Riley, and he goes and bring Riley up, he just reduced her life span by thirty years. "What?"

"Nothing," she lies and speed walks the last few steps to his room.

She stumbles when her foot hits Zay's romance novels on the floor. Intense pain thuds and she regrets wearing sandals, a curse sputtering from her mouth. The borders of Zay's and Lucas's sides were obvious, one was slightly organized and the other wasn't, although they both had Texas flags on their sides. Lucas reaches out steady her and Maya hisses in pain.

"Sorry. I keep telling Zay to tidy up," Lucas apologizes. "Make yourself comfortable while I cook something up."

Maya thought it was too personal to sit on his bed so wandered to his shelf lined with games. As expected, Lucas had collected three FIFA's games. Her finger glided by the titles of the games and nothing on the shelf surprised her, Lucas had the required: Game of duty, Halo, Zelda, and a few horror games. There were a few sports posters on his side of the wall and there was one book on his shelf about conquering your fear for farm animals and Maya has to snort when she reads the title.

"Still not over that episode?"

"Dumb sheep!" She hears Lucas growl.

"Focus on your cooking and don't burn the campus down," Maya sends a grin over her shoulder. "If you do burn it out and I'm out and lie about all my relations to you. My dad is already breathing over my neck."

She walks to Zay's bookshelf and snoops around. She cringes as her eyes graze through all the romance novels. Yup, Zay was more of a romantic than Riley and the amount of books he had about romance almost rivalled Farkle's shelves on science.

"Does Zay actually read all these?" Maya asks, astonished.

"Oh, yeah. He goes to Barnes for the sole purpose of finding another romance novel," Lucas chuckles. "I thought I saw him checking out fifty shades?"

"Fifty shades of what?" Maya asks and Lucas blushes.

"Uh, grey or black I think. It's a mature book," Lucas drawls.

"Ah," Maya nods. "When will my friends stop surprising me?"

Her phone buzzes and she gets a message from Riley. A grin erupts from within her. Riley sent her a message of an emoji blowing her a kiss and the text said, I miss you. I keep reaching my hand into empty space and turning my head to say something and forget ur not here. Can't wait to get home! Maya chuckles and texts back that Riley should enjoy her trip even if Maya isn't there with her.

"Is that Riley?" Lucas questions.

"Yup. Gosh, I miss her," Maya sighs.

"Ya know. Maybe you two are a little too close to be considered healthy," Maya's beaming face morphs into a seething glare that Lucas flinches from. "Kidding! I'm kidding! It's cute how dear you guys are to each other."

"We don't even have to try," Maya smirks. "Riley just makes you want to gush about her. She's so sweet, adorable, smart, strong, and she's great at cuddling. Not massage though, it's like spiders are crawling on my back."

"Riley gives you back rubs?" He's staring at with uneasy eyes that makes her body tense defensively.

"She's a very considerate friend!" Maya brushes him off.

Lucas focuses on not burning the food and Maya fingers his Ipod shuffle. The arrows on the buttons were faded and after three songs Maya got tired of the country music.

"Ready!"

"What did you make?" Maya strides over, her stomach gurgling.

"An omelet. This should sustain you until Riley returns," Lucas hands her the plate and Maya inspects it.

"This will suffice." Maya couldn't be picky when she was starving.

Strangely, she was only able to nibble on her food. The omelet wasn't bad, but Maya couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it. Riley would be hungry by now too. Did she invite Charlie into her group? Did Charlie buy her lunch? He was a gentleman, and he harbored a crush on Riley, of course he would. Maya's jaw ached and her fork might have bent if she used anymore force.

"Maya, I have cereal. You don't have to glare at my food," Lucas pouted.

"Sorry," Maya shook her head. "I just remembered something revolting," she pushed around her food. Funny how feelings can fill you up until its boiling over.

"You okay?" Lucas sits down next to her.

"I'm upset," she states and continues to chew her food.

"Why?" He crosses his arms and leans back.

"Because Charlie has good taste and he's nearly perfect but not perfect enough for Riley and he probably has his prince hands all over her," she's slicing her omelet into smaller chunks.

"Charlie Gardener?"

"Who else?"

"Charlie is a nice guy," he states as if she already didn't know that.

"Yeah..." Maya feels her fire dwindle.

"I'm not good at reading people but-" Lucas scowls as he tries to find the right words-" I think Riley is struggling with pressure and Charlie is trying to help her find a way."

"How do you figure that," Maya queried.

"...Farkle. He's good at dragging the truth out of Riley."

"And the truth is?" She doesn't like this. She's Riley best friend but Lucas knew more about what was happening in Riley's head.

Lucas shakes his head. "You know the answer. You know Riley almost as much as Farkle does."

Maya bites her bottom lip. "Riley cares too deeply about what other people think about her. What strangers think about her," she sighs.

Riley told her she didn't but everyone wanted to be accepted in some form. News spread through the school fast, it was small gossip in the beginning of the year but was now confirmed by Zay. It had been a slip and Riley was confronted when Maya wasn't there to protect her. Riley wasn't straight like the majority but she was technically with Charlie and the LGBT community found that odd. Kids are cruel and Riley was ostracized.

Maya lets her head lie on the cool table. "I wish Riley was just concerned about her own happiness and not let anyone else's opinion bother her."

"Your opinion matters to her and you don't exactly show a positive attitude when Charlie is around."

"He's too perfect and so are you," Maya shrugs.

"You think Riley is perfect," he points out and she lifts her head just enough that he can see her glare.

"No I don't. I'm not blind, huckleberry. Despite her insecurities, quirks, annoying habits, and flaws," Maya shudders at thinking of the ketchup. "Despite all that, her positive traits, her smile, her kindness, Riley just outshines everyone and everything. I know her and I don't want to share her time with anyone who won't appreciate and love her every second, especially when she is being a weird goofball. I don't believe Charlie will reach my expectations after a few months."

"That's a little harsh. Are you going to be scrutinizing Charlie?"

"I want Riley's first boyfriend or girlfriend to be real because Riley...Riley feels too deeply and quickly. I expect Charlie's feelings to be just as genuine and strong, not some passing infatuation."

"...you know what, Maya," his smile is small but beaming. "I believe that you and Farkle will keep her safe. Whatever happens, you'll be there to soften the impact of Riley's heart or mend it."

"Of course I will," Maya rolls her eyes.

"But-" Lucas hold a hand up-" don't forget about your own heart. Look around sometimes instead of that tunnel vision you get when Riley is there. We're in high school and you should enjoy. It's not your duty to look after her 24/7."

"I'm her best friend," it was annoying to glare at the guys who approached Riley but best friends are supposed to protect each other. "Besides our relationship is mutual."

"If you say so."

"What time is it?"

"Five," Lucas replies.

"I've got to go," Maya pushes the empty plate. "My dad should be here soon."

"Your dad is really attentive," Lucas notes.

"Yeah, after he found out about Riley, he's been coming and making sure my...tastes haven't changed."

"That sucks. Have they?"

"Have they what?"

"Changed. Your feelings for Riley?"

"Of course not," Maya snaps. They're both stiff and Lucas's dull eyes are searching. "I'm not Riley, Lucas."

"Yeah, I can't expect an honest answer with a forward question."

"You like living close to the edge of death, Lucas? Because I'll be happy to deliver you there if you don't back off."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's not my business," they weren't that close and Maya wasn't a book that you could simply pry open. "Let me walk you."

"...Sure," Maya says because she Riley would be able to tell if there was tension between them and Riley didn't like conflict. She knew Lucas was going to use this opportunity to smooth things over.

It was a brisk walk to the school's entrance. Lucas filled the silence by retelling the story of him delivering a baby animal. Internally, Maya used those moments to lodge the jar Lucas had loosened. Ever since Riley's revelation, Maya fears have multiplied to the point that she secured the feelings she didn't want to acknowledge inside a jar and burrowed it deeply inside the closet in her head. She wasn't going to expose it until the time was right and high school was not the place.

The entrance of the school was crowded because some students had returned from their fieldtrips. Maya winced when she checked her phone and saw the little battery she had left and no messages from her girl. Knowing Riley's luck she was probably late or something had happened.

"Ugh, this is just awesome. My phone is dying, I can't spot my dad, and Riley is hanging out with Charlie," Maya would have punched Lucas but her knuckles would have stung.

"Need a lift?" Lucas head is tilted down to meet her eyes and she has to crane her neck.

"That would be nice but embarrassing," she shakes her head. Call her dad or save her battery in case Riley calls? She searched her phone for her dad's number and pressed to call. She excused herself from Lucas and shoved some people out of the way to reach her dad. She ended the call when she felt thick arms wrap around her. "Dad," came Maya's muffled voice.

"Sweet heart!" Maya loved the attention her dad has been giving her these days but she desperately wished it wasn't because of his fears that Riley would change her because Riley already has and not in a negative way. Someday he'll get over it and like Riley too. He takes a confused sniff at her hair and pushes her head back. "You smell different," he states.

"Do I?"

"Normally you smell like pink or sweet. Today you smell like guy perfume?" her dad sounds as unsure as Maya looks. She remembers that normally Riley is pressed at her side. She doesn't tell her dad that.

"Ah, yeah, I was hanging out with my guy friend today," she pulls her lips back.

"And Riley?"

"On a fieldtrip," he crosses his arms and Maya copies him.

"Here I thought you two were stitched together," deep laughter. "Come on, I bought you some coffee to dink while you tell me about your day," she follows him.

He got her coffee just the way she likes and it's enough, the warm liquid filling her and her dads enveloping presence. His deep steady gaze as she talks and the occasional half smile made Maya want to extend their time together. It was enough to make her momentarily forget about her parents fluctuating relationship and how Riley's smell wasn't clinging to her. For a brief hour, the world shrunk into a bubble that only fitted her dads and herself and there was no more room for anything else but her dad's approval.

"Adults get into love triangles?" Maya asks incredulously as her father finishes telling her the daily gossip at his work place. "But they're married."

"Adults get into all sorts of weird, relationship, shapes that you'll probably experience when you're older and looking for some thrill."

"Maybe when I'm in my 50's," Maya scrunched her nose. "I like my relationships like I like my math...simple."

"You haven't experimented enough to know what you like," her dad slips and his posture goes stiff. "This isn't me giving you permission to go and be reckless."

"Right, dad," her fingers twitch to grab her phone but she knows the battery is dead and Riley came back without Maya to greet her.

"Are you having boy trouble?" Her dad's voice breaks through her clouded head.

"What?" Maya asks startled by the question. What's up with guys and wanting to know her relationship status?

"Your face fell the only way it happens to a stricken teenage girl."

"Please never describe me as a stricken, pinning, teenage girl. I'm Maya."

"You're a Hart. So much love that it's overflowing," he pokes her ribs. She isn't sure about that, her heart swells when Riley is there but Maya makes sure to keep it regulated, if it ever overflowed... Maya didn't want to think about the consequences.

"Pssssh, I'm a stone hard wall, dad," Maya rolls her eyes and doesn't let the nervous laughter out. "Impenetrable."

"Right."

"A solid stone."

"Mhmmm, a pretty smile will probably send you tumbling over. Worked for your mom," and her dad flash's her a smile that is less shiny but just as impressive as Lucas's and Chad's.

"I think I'm good," Maya snorts.

They depart on the entrance of the school, now vacant of students and busses. Night was quickly approaching and Maya was in a good mood when she bumped into Lucas. She almost falls over but Lucas steadies her with his giant hands.

"Pardon."

"Hey cowboy," Maya greets.

"How did it go?"

"Good. We didn't talk about anything important," Maya shrugs. "I want go see my girl."

Lucas rolls his eyes and his response jolts Maya out of her happy mood. "Your girl hasn't come back yet."

"It's almost seven!" She starts panicking and thinking on how she's going to find Riley.

"Calm down," he's about to put his hand on her shoulder but the look she gives him makes him think better. "What I meant to say is that Farkle texted me and informed us that they were going to be late because of the authorities. Apparently Smackle and Riley did something."

"Couldn't have been that bad," Maya sighs and waddles to her room. She collapses on her bed and Lucas lays down next to her making the bed sink deeper.

Silence between people isn't always uncomfortable; Riley and Maya could go hours without talking but speaking with soft touches and occasional hand hold holding, Farkle and Maya don't touch so personally but Maya likes to plop her legs over his and just relax. Zay and Lucas are much more different, she didn't know how to speak without the banter blended in.

Riley breaks through the door and Maya springs up as Riley makes dramatic gasp, hand over her heart.

"Maya! You brought a man into our bed!" Riley pouts and Maya is over there in a second, relief and happiness flooding her as she hugs Riley.

"Honey!"

"Peaches!" Riley giggles. "I brought you tacos with a toy included."

Maya squeals and takes the offerings, meanwhile, the rest of the crew piles inside. Farkle has his shirt have torn and Smackle was squinting at the empty space beside Maya.

"Sup," Maya says cheerily as she unwraps her taco.

"If NASA agents ask for Cory and Samantha don't even say anything," Farkle says as he puts down a giant orb.

"Did you guys steal a planet?" Lucas blinks.

"It needed a home where it can be properly appreciated and loved," Riley explains and pats the orb.

"Maya?" Lucas glances at her for help but she shrugs. "You guys look roughed up."

"Smackle was unbearably mean to me today," Riley whines and pushes loose hair from her face.

"It was an educational field trip. I wanted to educate you," Smackle glares is a little off from Riley's figure.

"About space! Not-not," Riley is blushing.

"You barely know anything about guys and now that you've confirmed that you're clueless about girls I thought it was my job as an educator and the girlfriend of your childhood best friend to-"

Riley gives a pained moaned and Lucas sports a blush on his face as well. "She has not stopped today," Riley tells Maya. "It's been long. I'm tired."

"You heard her," Maya points with her head to the door. "Scram."

"Night Riley! Night Maya!" They say and Riley collapses on their bed.

"Long day?" Maya coos and Riley wraps her arms around Maya to pull her closer.

"Hmmm, long but fun. Would have been better with you there. Did you have fun with Lucas?"

"He was alright," Maya shrugs. "He couldn't replace you though."

"Same. Charlie tried his best though."

"Charlie?" The name comes out like broken glass.

"Yeah," Riley jumps up and pulls Maya with her. "We were alone-" don't tell me this, Maya thinks-" and under the decorative stars-" Riley hands go to Maya's hips-" and we started dancing!" Riley twirls them around and Maya let her lead. "It was fun. I didn't step on his toes," Riley declared proudly. Maya might as well have raving cats inside her.

"That's great, honey," she grits out and she can't look Riley in the eyes.

"I think we're an item now, officially. He's never had a girlfriend so this is new territory for both of us."

"As long as you're happy," Maya mumbles even as her heart twists and her throat constricts.

"Are you okay, peaches?" Riley has her hands on Maya's face and it isn't enough. The soft touches, handholding, and kisses were only friendly and they weren't enough but Maya couldn't voice that out.

"Tired," Maya croaks, tries to evade Riley's worrying eyes. "And I ate Lucas's food so I might have food poison."

Next chapter- Jealous Maya and good kissing…maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe Maya would have behaved better if she had been used to sharing but life made her an only child and she didn't like sharing. She couldn't help acting petulant while her favorite person twirled her hair for a pretty boy. To Riley's credit she was great at dividing her time, juggling her friends, boyfriend, cheerleading practice, and school. Maya and Charlie might be in a silent battle to see who took most of Riley's time.

At first, Charlie was very cool about it but now things were becoming grittier. Sports games were a screaming match between them when Riley went to cheer. Charlie and Maya would shove each other out the way to sit next to her in lunch. Maya was starting to spin less charming names for Charlie, and he would retaliate by kissing Riley in front of Maya with every opportunity...there were to many opportunities. A vicious battle that grated on everybody's nerves and even Riley pursed her lips, coming up with ways to get her best friend and her boyfriend to be at peace. She tried and failed because she couldn't split herself into two and even if she could neither Maya nor Charlie would be happy without having her whole.

"What's with you?" Riley huffed as they got ready to go to class. "You've turned up the snarky attitude."

"I've got my period," was Maya's excuse.

"Okay, but you don't have to use Charlie as your verbal punching back," Riley's tone is bordering near stern. "That's usually Lucas's burden."

"He's not helpless, Riles! Charlie snips right back," in a more polite, subtle manner than Lucas does.

"I'll talk to him," Riley replies and shoulders Maya's book bag. At least that hasn't changed.

"I don't like him," Maya crosses her arms. She doesn't want to act like a child but to share was even less desirable.

"Why?" Riley's patience is wearing thin.

"Do I need a reason?" Humans have disliked others for no clean reason. Maya wasn't deliberately spiteful but his mere presence or name set her off.

"Yea, nobody ha-" Riley was tentative in saying hate. "Nobody hates without reason."

"Fine, his face annoys me, his voice, his grin, his swagger, his height," as the list grows so does Maya's vexation. Riley's eyes widen and she shuffles back.

Maya felt threatened by this new person in Riley's world. She stifled a growl whenever she watched Riley glancing at Charlie and would avert her eyes with a glare on her face when Riley caught her staring.

"Do you like him?" Maya laughs at the absurd question. "Don't laugh," Riley huffs. "I remember girls saying they don't like the boys they do."

"I swear I don't," Maya isn't interested in Lucas, Charlie, Chad, or Riley's attractive uncle—a half lie. She wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with them but she wasn't going to deny that they weren't attractive. All humans had some or more attractive features, Maya wasn't blind and her body did respond but the desire would die out in less than a season. Maya knew that they would be temporary and she wanted something lasting. "And before you ask, I don't like Lucas either but I can tolerate him. Charlie? Charlie, I can hardly stand."

"I like him," Riley whispers and her arms are dangling by her sides. Maya feels her insides crumble because of the distraught look on Riley's pretty face.

"And you have great taste," Maya's tongue lashes.

"But I like you," she points to Maya's being. "That should attest to my tastes," Riley air quotes.

"Your tastes in friends is exceptionally better than your tastes in boyfriends," Maya mumbles but Riley has deflected Maya's anger by mentioning their bond. "I don't want to argue."

"I never want to argue with you especially about my boy!" Riley pouts but Riley referring Charlie as hers is another blow to Maya and she knows she's sinking into despair. Her breathing is drawing short and her hands clench as if Maya could physically crush her feelings.

"Let's just go," Maya says with a dry mouth.

Maya can't stand being in their room with the rising heat in her body. She steals her book bag from Riley's shoulder but she knows it would hurt Riley to leave without her so Maya swallows her pride and clutches Riley's hand. It's not much, carrying her own light book bag but it's enough to show Riley how upset Maya is. They're not side-by-side, Maya is a step ahead and the walk is brisk but Riley doesn't know what to say to alleviate the tension. She's angry too but worse is the glass shards banging inside her chest, so painful that Riley wants to cry out. Instead, Riley draws circles with her thumb over Maya's skin, it's soothing and she focuses on that. Maya grits her teeth but her pace slows and the space between them isn't as obvious. She didn't stiffly hold Riley's hand like it was the greatest labor she had to deal with, now she almost begrudgingly cradled it.

She dropped Riley's hand when they made it to Riley's first class. Maya didn't say goodbye as she turned and walked….only to start limping as if in pain. She grunted, spun and stomped to Riley, Riley already had her arms open as if she expected Maya's actions. Not their most loving hug, nevertheless, Maya buried her face in Riley's face and the displeased line that formed her lips slacked in their intensity. Maya knew she was defeated but she was not a gracious loser and sulked all through her morning classes.

Farkle and Lucas worriedly talked to her when she wasn't at her usual jesting and playful attitude.

"You're extra pouty today, Maya," Farkle cowers behind Lucas so she can't hit him with an eraser.

"Hormones," she's angrily doodling Charlie with an oversized head.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah, a fallen angel found its way in and is trying to cause disrupt things," she gives Charlie devil horns.

"Green doesn't look good on you," Farkle snickers. "Relax, Maya. They'll probably break up soon."

Maya scoffs and turns around to flick Farkle's forehead. "Riley doesn't change boyfriends like people change their clothes, Farkle." Riley wouldn't just give up on the possibility of love so easily.

"Yeah, but between Charlie and you, Riley will get over Charlie quicker than she would if she lost you. The difference between love and like is that you're willing to sacrifice like for love," Farkle is able to bypass her wall.

"She can't lose me," Maya straightens her back.

"You're probably making her feel as if she is," Lucas speaks gently.

Maya swallows because she hadn't considered that. There's so much pent up emotion that it's filling her to the brim and she can't think. During the boring class lecture about taxes Maya takes the opportunity to think about her situation. She's not completely honest with herself, she doesn't like the way Charlie is with Riley. Maya isn't envious of-

"Maya?" She jumps and her head collides with the front of Farkle's. They both groan in pain.

"What?" She asks and rubs to ease the throbbing sensaition.

"Class has ended," Farkle grunts.

"Oh," Maya gets up. "See ya!"

"Aren't we going to lunch together?" Farkle has spreading red circle on his forehead.

"Nope. I need to...I don't know but I can't handle Riley trying to fix this. She doesn't have to salvage anything."

"You aren't broken, Maya. Maybe at a loss but that everybody at our age," Farkle smiles and Maya loves him. She's happy that Riley will always have Farkle to rely on when Maya couldn't. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Riley will understand when you do organize yourself."

"Maybe," Maya says but they both know that Riley loves Maya too much and a little spat wouldn't make that love lessen. "Thank you, Farkle." He alleviated the pain in core.

"Riley is gonna go after you," Farkle warns her as Maya goes to the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"She doesn't know all my hiding spots," Maya replies but Farkle face twitches likes he's trying to suppress a grin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Farkle shouts.

Maya doesn't go to the shed, barn, garden, indoor pool, or her room. Art was the best way to throw in her feelings and she desperately needed an outlet. The classroom was at the west wing of the school and a pain to find. The teacher was just leaving when she saw Maya approaching.

"Maya!" The teacher greeted.

"Hi Mrs," Maya waved. "Can I stay in your class?"

"Sure, I'm going to Wendy's, just don't trash the place," the teacher leaves the door open for her and Maya find refuge there.

Her hands are shaking and she clenches them, trying to hold her feelings in for a while longer. She doesn't want to explode on a canvas, she needed a safer form of release that she would be able to hide or destroy later. Maya found a blank piece of paper and got comfy on the chair. It was mindless doodling at first, just a relaxation method, and then Maya dipped into her feelings. A memory of Riley sitting on Charlie's lap, leaning to kiss him and a tiny smile on her face as she did. The memory flooded her and Maya shuddered at the cold that crept up hers spine.

She drew Riley and herself, sitting on cut grass. Riley was wearing a knee length dress and she had her back to the viewer, Maya sat next to her, hands flat on the ground and leaning toward Riley. Maya focused on the shape of her eyes, the gap between her lips and the tilt of her head. Maya knew she was heading to dangerous territory but paper you could crumble and burn so she indulged herself this moment. She poured her soul into the sketch and everything faded out.

"Maya? Peaches?" Maya was one of those light sleepers so when Riley's voice came from out of the blue, her head jumped from the desk and she almost tumbled over. She had accidentally fallen asleep after she finished her drawing.

"Riley!" Maya shook the clouds of sleep from her head and blinked blearily at the harsh, bright lights. Besides Riley the classroom was barren and lunch hadn't ended yet because the loud shrill would have woken her. "Riley," Maya said in a calmer voice.

"Hey," Riley smiled and Maya automatically smiled back.

"Hi," then she remembered her drawing and she lost all color. Her eyes darted to the table where her drawing lied in the open. Riley motioned for Maya to get closer and Maya did until they were less than arm length apart. Riley's fingers brushed her cheek and Maya flinched.

"That must have been a deep nap," she chuckled. "You have pencil marks on your face."

"Yeah," Maya rubs at her cheek.

The air crackles and Maya moves away because she can't deal with the intensity, she can't embark on those waters. She goes to the canvas and open some jars of pain to pour on the palette.

"I talked to Farkle," Riley says and Maya bristles at the implications. A sound of paper flapping and Maya can imagine Riley holding her drawing. She keeps her silence because what else can she do in this situation. "But that was after Charlie broke up with me earlier." Maya wants to turn around and study Riley but she's afraid of what her own face is showing.

"He broke up with you!" She's more than surprised because Riley is wonderful, loving, beautiful, kind, and all you would want in someone. Inside her there is a celebration happening but Maya makes sure not to sound like it.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too bad," Maya takes a brush and wets it.

"It sucks that my first boyfriend didn't last long but I didn't like him that much anyways," Riley's say's in a neutral tone as if she's testing Maya as well.

"You didn't like-like him?" She mixes white and red.

"I liked him enough," her voice changes to defensive.

"Enough to date him," that's high school. Date to pass the time. "I didn't think you would date someone if you didn't think they were your happily ever after," Maya can't keep her voice from becoming scathing. How many would Riley have to date to feel like a princess?

"...Let's talk about something else," Riley deflects and Maya can hear a dangerous undertone. "Let's talk about us."

"We're fine," now that the third wheel was gone.

"The painting..." Riley waits but Maya clamps her mouth shut. "Does it pertain with..."

"Art never has a single meaning, it can be interpreted in any way," Maya doesn't what to delve on why the artist drew it.

"The audience here find the drawing to have homosexual implications," she hears Riley take a step.

"There's nothing... its just a picture of us chilling together, Riles," her heart is working at an alarming pace and she glances at the clock but lunch isn't over yet.

"I know that look on your face," Riley denies. "I know every detail on your face. Look at me," she doesn't and she's calculating how fast she can run to the door. She could make it, Riley might be a cheerleader but she was naturally clumsy. "Maya, please."

She turns and Riley takes the art stuff from her hands to set it on the table. Maya's hands are grasping to nothing when she feels like she's falling over the edge.

"You look scared, I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

"I'm not," Maya is terrified. How did Riley even find her? What sorcery did she know? Did Smackle put a tracking device on Maya when she was sleeping? Maya is praying to Jesus, Guadalupe, the Holy Spirit, she's praying but her head is broken record of help me. Riley embodies her hopes and her dad embodies her fears, Maya is fine with being in the middle and she regrets being mean to Charlie now that she's trapped. "Riley?" A plead, a warning?

Riley's fingertips are lightly pressing beneath Maya's jawline and keeping her in place but her hold wasn't firm, Riley made it clear that Maya could move back if she wanted to. Maya couldn't, her head went blank and whole body froze in anticipation. Slowly and with a hint of hesitation, Riley stooped her head down, eyes glancing up to Maya's eyes but Maya was focused on Riley's lips. When Maya felt their lips brush and mold, she took a shuddering inhale of breath, composure breaking and her hands shot up to grab Riley's waist. Her eyes involutarily shut and she pushed back on Riley's lips, trying to abosrb all of Riley's feelings. The kiss was soft but Maya never been so irrevocably smitten and destroyed by a gentle kiss. A kiss the that like a hook pulled her hunger from the depth of her closet.

The kiss lasted probably for a while, in the back of her head she knew that the balls of her feet were tiring but Maya was drugged and so she registered that for later. Riley would pull back, find another angle, and give quick successions of kisses that left Maya dizzy and breathless. Maya could see in her mind the smile that accompanied each of Riley's kisses. Selfishly, desperately, she nudged Riley's nose and deepens the kiss, hungry for more sweet kisses and wanting to claim Riley's soft lips for herself.

"Maya," Riley gasps and Maya opens her eyes. Riley's cheeks are flushed and her eyes glazed. "Do you like me like I like you?" Unfathomable fear tears Maya from the high spell she was in. A thousand dangerous thoughts plague her and she wants to run but she couldn't because Riley looks as scared as Maya does and she can't abandon Riley. They kissed for a long while but Riley needs to hear Maya say it and for Maya to voice it out would make it more than concrete, but they kissed and Maya wants to leave. She licks lips that still tingle from Riley's kisses and thinks.

"I love you...as my friend, as my sister," her voice is coaxing and more steady than how her insides are. Riley flinches, hands drop from their spot on Maya's face and Riley tries to cover the hurt, the pain and Maya feels her heart being stabbed by a searing rod.

"I understand," but her voice is tainted by the pain of rejection. Her knees bend as if to move but to which direction. Solitude was never good for her and she's used to going to Maya when she's aching inside. Riley is torn between shrinking, and pathetically reaching to Maya for anything to ease her spirit.

"No you don't," Maya chokes and her hands latch unto Riley's. The impact is evident with the way Riley's shoulders drop and Maya hates how she made Riley feel. "I love you," Maya stresses. "I'll do anything for you, whatever path or risks, I will be by your side. I- I just can't-" she's grasping for words.

"Peaches," and Maya almost sobs. "Peaches, trust me. I understand." She does, Riley wasn't going to drag Maya out of the closet and she feels bad for testing the footing that Maya can't dance to. Riley was going to wait and keep her company from the other side of the door. The biggest act a friend could do was be there for you, not even a physical touch but the reassurance of a presence. Best friends know each other's limit and the appropriate times to push, nurture, and encourage. But they harbored more than one type of love and Riley was going to wait for Maya and when she was ready to walk out, they would walk at an agreed pace.

"I love you," Maya declares.

"I love you," Riley responds and they're taking care of each other. Licking wounds and uttering apologies. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm sorry I got jealous when I had no right to be. I'm an only child that's not used to sharing."

"Talk to me if you're upset. Don't sulk like now," Riley links their fingers.

"I'm sulking because I want to kiss you and can't," Maya admits. "I want to squish your cheeks and land a volley of kisses all over your face."

"That would make me happy," Riley gives a half-hearted laugh. "But I wouldn't be able to risk kissing you back and we shouldn't."

"We shouldn't," Maya wants the world to be different. She wants her dad to be open, the school to stop gawking and for everyone to leave them alone. "I know I have no right but please don't talk about your crushes to me."

"Okay," Riley nods, she'll have to go to Zay from now on. "We need to figure this out."

"I need to talk to my dad," Maya sighs.

"Your dad is part of the reason I dated Charlie," Riley's admission has Maya stepping back in horror.

"What?!"

Riley sighs and runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "I do care about what people say and your dad made a deeper cut than I wanted to admit, especially because you value his opinion so much. The LGBT club was breathing down my neck and didn't understand how I wasn't dating you and that I also like Charlie," she shook her head. "Charlie is a safe spot and people don't stare weirdly at a boy and girl couple. I wouldn't get judged for being with him and it wasn't hard until it was," Maya knew she was the reason it became harder and she feels terrible. She's about to grovel for forgiveness when the bell rings.

"I want to date you!" Maya blurts. "I need to talk to my parents," she says in a weaker voice.

"I'm sorry," Riley says in an equally weak voice.

"For what?"

"For making this hard on you too. I want you to be happy and-" she vaguely circles her wrist to the air.

"I... you make me happy and whatever happens I believe in us," Maya offers and Riley is smiling so brightly.

The door creaks and they turn to see the teachers red face. "Is it safe now? You guys got all of it out?"

A/N: Lol to the people that thought Maya would be making a move. Hopefully, the next chapter is the last.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow... my first done, multi-chaptered, fanfic is about a pansexual bunny and her bisexual pup. Thirteen chapters with little editing and only using the ideas on my note pad. Almost four years writing fanfic and I'm pretty sure my grammar skills haven't improved; on the bright side, my imagination functions fine and my teacher said she likes my writing style. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and thank you for reading it.

Heads Up: there's a brief mention of God but nothing homophobic. The show did say they believed in God or are at least Maya is agnostic.

"Not that I don't love seeing the glowing warmth of your face but what are you doing here?" Cory Matthews asks as his daughter barges into the deserted class. He pauses and waits a full minute but Maya isn't trailing behind his daughter. "And where's your wife?"

"I'm giving Maya space," Riley sits on her desk. Dad puts his papers down, it was homework papers that have been collecting dusts but he didn't want to strain his eyes anymore and his daughter gave him an opportunity to take a break.

"And she is?" He lets Riley fill in the blank.

"Avoiding everything that can present grave results...she's talking to Chad," Riley laces her fingers together.

"Why?"

"Baby steps?" Riley shrugs and plops her elbows on the desk. "Dad, I'm in a dilemma," she's going to confide to her dad. He was good at working things out.

"Speak!"

"I want to date Maya but I can't rush her...but I want to date Maya," Riley whines. To be young is to be impatient in getting what you want. She hits the desk with her head. "And Maya is currently unattainable in that form."

"Are-are you asking me for dating advice? Maya does like you? She's gay?" Her dad's mouth falls open in horror. "I owe Auggie money! I work on a teacher salary!"

"Dad! I don't know." Maya has only ever talked about boys. It was weird when Maya gushed over Riley's uncle. "Maybe?" Riley's spirit crumble's. That ten minute kiss might have meant nothing and Maya didn't want to hurt Riley's feelings more. Maya didn't exactly come out. Riley felt like princess Leia after she admits her feelings to Han Solo and he responds with a I know. Maya said she wanted to date Riley and that she loved her, but that could have been from the stir of the moment. Riley didn't think Maya would lie about wanting to date her out of pity. A fierce blush spreads on Riley's face as she thinks of her actions. She groans feeling slightly embarrassed but glad that she did kiss Maya.

"Right. Right, sorry," her dad puts his serious face on.

"This is serious! You have to help me," Riley pleads with her wide, brown eyes.

"Of course!" Her dad gets up from his chair and his smile falters. "But there's not much I can do. You like Maya and Maya likes you, right?"

"Yeah- a strong maybe on her part- but there's stuff blocking the next step. Her parents," Riley cringes. "I feel bad and guilty. I don't want her to-" she groans in frustration. "She's so pretty and amazing and I want her to feel like how I see her. I want to...hold her hands," Riley blushes. "DAAAAADDDD, help! Shine some wisdom into my situation."

"What do you want me to say, honey? All you can do know is wait for Maya," he informs her.

"I know that. Is there a way to hasten the process?" Riley asks although she already knows what he's going to answer with.

"The best people are worth waiting for. Is she?" He asks.

"Yeah," Riley nods. "Maya is worth waiting for."

"No short cuts when it comes to love, honey," her dad says sympathetically. "Just make sure you don't do anything hasty like Romeo and Juliet."

"I guess I'm just jealous that she's talking to Chad," Riley checks her phone but Maya hasn't texted her yet.

"That reminds me, who in the world is Chad?" Her dad says with a bewildered expression.

Meanwhile, Maya is trying to get herself together. She's sitting cross legged on her bed, anxiously fiddling with her pencil and laughing more times than its appropriate but she's showing herself. Chad is lowkey bitter but supportive and they talk for almost an hour.

"I always like, knew you were a theatric rat, but now I know you're a theatrically dramatic, rainbow leads into a dumpster, short, blond, pinning rat," Chad chuckles from the other line. "So it's official? I can tell the whole crew you're gay. Volcano about to erupt gay?" Chad asks and Maya immediately shakes her head even though Chad can't see. Fear springs up inside her again but she quells it.

"Ah, no. This is actually a trial run. I haven't...ya know. My parents should hear it from me and not Facebook," Maya dreads that happening but Chad won't babble unless he gets seriously drunk.

"That's going to be a shit show," Chad snorts from the other side of the line. "Pops is going to give you a hard time."

"Dad is already giving me a hard time," Maya sighs. "I lied to him today because I can't face him right now," she resists throwing her pencil to the wall. "My mom...she's going to have an awkward drive back home with him," at least Maya could count on her mom for some support.

"You know, you can always, like, just not tell them," Chad says. "You aren't obligated to tell them every little thing about you."

"But I like my parents and I want to take my gi-" Maya clears her throat and glances around the empty room. "My girl to family parties and show her to everyone."

"A handsome future high school dropout, alcoholic, prison resident and a sweet, bubbly, adorable, girl-next-door, lesbian. I commend you for your open tastes in people."

"One, you are handsome but you aren't going to be a future prison resident. Two, Riley is lovely and she's not a lesbian. Her range is broader than mines."

"She's not a dyke? But she wants to have sex with you," he states and Maya blushes to the roots of her hair.

"Trust me, Riley's libido is surprisingly low for a fifteen year old and there's only rainbow's in her head... the innocent kind. She's pan, we think. Sexuality is weird."

"...Fictional?" He's lost between imagining Peter Pan and a cooking pan.

"Sure," Maya snorts. The club of fictional characters: Peter Pan, bisexuals, and asexual like Farkle.

"So the plan was like what? Test the waters with me, proceed to tell parents, take Riley out and spoon feed her ice-cream?"

"Th-that's actually pretty accurate," Maya sinks into her bed.

"Yeah...what's the worst that can happen? Your dad takes you out of school again and you never see Riley until you're twenty-something." Ouch, that hurt. She remembered months of brooding when she was separated from Riley as a kid. "Maya? Are you okay? I heard a strange noise."

"Sorry," Maya rubs her chest. "That won't happen," she grits her teeth.

"Urg, hope for the best and expect… nothing good," trust Chad to always ground her.

"How are you taking it?" Maya asks.

"Me?"

"About me coming out to you," Maya clarifies. He's silent for so long that Maya thinks that he might have hang up. "Chad?" Maya squirms.

"I'm...figuring out how to answer," he stalls. "The confession was really unexpected. I'm sorry, I was raised to believe that..."

"Yeah," Maya sighs. "Yeah, I get it."

"It's your life," he reminds her. "And as old friends, the only thing we owe each other is advice and an ear to rant into."

"Do you find me disgusting?" It's different, society finding 'sexual deviants' disgusting for going out the norm compared to friends going behind your back to snicker. There's no pain to receive from strangers but there is a stab of pain and profound sadness when it's someone you trust and like. Maya didn't care what strangers thought of her, friends and family were another matter.

"No! Honestly, I think it's hot. A threesome...I'm sorry I need to stop fantasizing," Maya feels like dog barf. "This isn't what you need to hear. I just need some time to get used to the real-er version of you. Your mum and dad will probably need some time too."

"It'll be terribly awkward," Maya shuts her eyes.

"So awkward," he repeats. "But they'll get over it. You're Maya and parents have a way of looking past our faults."

"Chad."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"I wasn't much help or was really supportive."

"But you listened and didn't scream or invoke God."

"Are you scared? About God?" Chad asks quietly and Maya isn't sure how to respond.

"Yeah, but Riley says that we'll all be called to stand at the end and that its going to be alright. My other best friend, Farkle, says that there's no after life but I believe Riley. I rather be at the same place with Riley and just chill with her for eternity. I don't believe a person like Riley will just disappear," those are Maya's feelings about the matter. She just found it impossible that a soul like Riley would vanish, no, people as bright and nice as Riley go somewhere. "If anything, I know God will see my feelings are loving, not sexual. I just want to be with my best friend," Maya shrugs.

"You weren't kidding when you said you and Riley are for forever," Chad chuckles.

"No," Maya smiles. "At the moment I'm primarily concerned about my parents."

"If it's any comfort, you can always back out and tell them you're dating prince chivalry," he hums.

"Prince chivalry."

"Barbie Kent," otherwise known as Lucas.

"True. That's plan Z. You're full of good ideas Chad," she acknowledges.

"I'm very wise after smoking weed. Don't tell your girl this, but I have mad respect for the brave unicorn that was able to tame a shrew."

"Fuck you too!" She snorts and hangs up. Maya might have felt a pinch better thanks to Chad.

She stares at the ceiling and thinks she should buy glowing stars, Riley would love that. She takes out a sheet of paper from Riley's desk and struggles to place one word after another. Farkle says that the best plans are the ones well thought and Maya knew she had to speak carefully to her parents tomorrow. She finishes after crumbling and ditching three papers, accidentally tearing one in her frustration. The finished product isn't satisfying but the words convey her feelings well enough and not once does she mention Riley's name in the speech. Her dad would probably guess that the person who made Maya realize her feelings were Riley but he was going to have to suck it up. Maya picked up her phone and called Riley to come back. She was already changed into her Tinker bell pajamas and tucked the paper in her folder when Riley arrives.

Riley's attempt to be quiet is fruitless when the doors hinges announce her presence. Riley smiles awkwardly at Maya back and locks the door. She tiptoes to her bed but freezes at the sound of Maya's chuckle.

"Sweetie, I'm not deaf."

"If you keep listening to Beethoven you will be," Riley sighs. "Is it too soon to ask if we're okay?"

"We're forever and always, remember. You did nothing wrong and I'm sorry to leave you outside. I needed to settle my anxiety," Maya turns around to give her a cute smile. Riley zooms in on Maya's face and Maya cocks an eyebrow up

Riley is scanning Maya's face for a trace or some warning sign but Maya walls are all down. "I want to ask if you're okay. You don't have to answer."

"Do I look like a mess? I feel like a mess," Maya's hands go up to push her hair into a loose bun. "I'm just a hot soup of feelings."

"You look pretty like always," Riley doesn't want to act different but it's clear things have changed. She sits on the edge of Maya's soft bed, a respectable distance from Maya without making it intruding. "Just a little tired."

"It's been an emotionally straining day," Maya nods and Riley is struggling to match the ease Maya has in her eyes. Riley fails, blushing madly and brown eyes dart to the floor. "If I don't lose my nerve I might come out to my parents tomorrow," her eyes become vacant. "Yikes."

"Do you wan-"

"I'd love for you to be there with me but that's just going to aggravate the situation," Maya clasps Riley's hand. "This is a family matter and I hate to see you cry."

"I won't cry," Riley denies. "Fine, I probably will," she sighs. "Not until they leave though."

"It's okay, honey. I got this," more or less. "Sorry for making you stay out," Maya feels awful about that.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you didn't run to your hiding places."

"Have I told you how much I adore you?" Maya asks gleefully.

"Not tonight, no," Riley shakes her head and there's a hint of a shy smile.

"I adore you," Maya declares.

"Hmmm." Maya frowns and eyes Riley warily.

"What was that hmmmm, for? You don't believe me?"

"It's been a day and I can't say I'm terribly convinced," Riley shrugs to Maya's pout. "How much do you like me? Farkle loves me more than the whole universe. Charlie likes me more than Jennifer Lawrence," Maya's eye twitches at this knowledge.

"I love you more than I love tacos," Riley grins at Maya.

"That's a lot of love," Riley acknowledges.

"How much do you love me?" Maya asks and Riley bites her bottom lip. "Don't do that," she glares.

"What?" Riley asks looking like a confused puppy.

"That!" Maya groans. "You're making me want to kiss you and I'm-" Riley laughs and lets her head fall to Maya's shoulder- "gay," Maya squeaks but wraps her arms around Riley's waist and smiles dumbly. "Hugging is nice."

"I'll tell Lucas and Zay to hug you then."

"Never mind. I'm happy with just you and Farkle for now." Riley pulls back and off the bed.

"We should sleep," she turns off the lights and goes to her bed instead of Maya's. "Goodnight, peaches," Riley mumbles.

Maya almost sighs out loud but Riley has the right idea, sleeping in the same bed with your crush would be...tempting. Maya crawls under her covers and shuts her eyes. She replays the kiss with Riley over her head several times and can't fight the silly grin off her face. Riley had been surprisingly bold and Maya had almost tripped over a stool during the kiss. Next time Maya would have to show Riley she wasn't a bottom or lacking. She'd get more chances to prove she's great girlfriend material after tomorrow. Maya hands fly up to her face and she bites back a groan. She didn't want to think about tomorrow but now she couldn't stop. The glowing numbers by her bedside steadily change and Maya is crestfallen when she sees that it's way past midnight.

Maya is squirming and irritably kicking at the covers. Her brain won't let her rest, conjuring up scenarios of her parent's reactions, their horror, embarrassment, disappointment, all that good stuff. She resists the urge to chew on her painted nails and instead glares at the ceiling. Definitely going to purchase glowing stars.

"Riley?" She whispers tentatively, hoping Riley answers but there's no response.

Maya rolls out of her bed and shuffles in the dark to Riley's silhouette. Her potential girlfriend is happily snoozing and oblivious to Maya's anguish. There was no way she was going to wake Riley up to talk about Riley coming out to her parents and Maya already knew the story, she just wanted to hear Riley's voice. Maya's eyes adjust and there's a tiny, microscopic, smile forming Riley's lips that makes Maya's heart stutter in awe. Impulsively, Maya slips under the covers and squirms closer. Riley shifts to this new weight and wraps her arm around Maya to bring their bodies together. Maya found it difficult to breathe properly, especially when Riley tangles their legs but she lets her body loosen and relax. She treasures the way Riley sighs contently and pushes her chill nose to Maya's neck.

(MORNING)

The gang can be clueless sometimes but they know how Riley and Maya are and they note the slight differences in the morning. Farkle stares at his girls, eyes darting at any movement and he's studying their body language.

"I can't put my finger on it," Farkle mumbles to Zay. "But they're emitting some kind of vibe."

"I think that's called the honeymoon vibe," Zay remarks as he turns to the next page of the book The cask of amontillado.

"But they're always on that stage," Farkle shakes his head.

"They are giving a much more intense vibe than the usual," Zay says, even though all Riley and Maya are doing is holding hands and sharing shy, furtive, glances. "Something is probably happening."

"But what? I'm curious. Maybe I should go ask directly." Farkle stands up and the teacher whips back to glare at him.

"Farkle."

"Yes?"

"Sit down." Farkle slinks back down and Zay shakes his head.

Riley and Maya barely notice the exchange because they're preoccupied with thinking of each other. Maya goes through the day with ease or maybe she's just not paying attention to anything that doesn't require staring blankly at the teacher. Charlie sits with them at lunch and Maya is amazed at how socially adept Riley is. Riley is all friendly smiles and vigorously discussing Jane Austen's work with Zay and Charlie. Maya couldn't help but be enamored with the way Riley radiated charity and she couldn't blame Charlie for wanting to feel Riley's shine. Everyone was struck at how surprisingly mellow and civil Maya was with Charlie.

"Did I miss something?" Lucas asks Smackle.

"No more tragic math relationships," Smackle says as she rubs circles on Farkle's palm.

"That clears things up," Lucas turns to Zay. "Bro?"

"Let me just say that any chance you might have had with Maya are squashed, obliviated, burned, not even dust in the wind," Zay pushes a French fry to Lucas.

"I had a chance?"

Riley leans into Maya's space and places her hand over Maya's bouncing leg. Maya snaps out of it and looks at Riley questioningly.

"Relax," Riley whispers to Maya's ear and a scarlet blush heats up in Maya's face.

"Maybe I should do something to clue them in," Maya mumbles nervously.

"I painted rainbows on my cheeks and had Lady Gaga's Born this way playing on my phone. My dad got it much quicker than my mom. You could hang a poster of Elton John, wear flannel and a snapback," Riley suggests. "We can go to party city and get those party poppers that comes with glitter."

"Glitter?" Maya asks.

"Set the mood to make them feel it's a merry celebration."

"I'm afraid that would go over their heads, Riles," Maya chuckles. "Why flannel?"

"It's becoming a fashion aesthetic for girls that also like girls."

"You don't own much flannel, princess," Maya smirks.

"I like having variety to choose from," Riley shrugs.

Maya wants to stay home with Riley but she knows she's going to spend the time pacing until her parents arrive. She goes to the gym where she can distract herself but she doesn't join Lucas for their usual routine. Instead, she runs on the treadmill and tries to maintain her breathing. Her legs burn and sweat is going down her back but she doesn't stop until her insides ache with an intensity that didn't come from feelings. She presses the button to stop and gasps for breath. She's not sure if she's breathing harshly because of the running or because the hand on the clock says it's almost time. She gives Lucas a hasty goodbye and runs out of their so she can take a relaxing, warm, shower. Unbeknownst to her, Lucas texts the group( except for Riley) to alert them that something is definitely going on with Maya.

Riley has been stress cleaning the whole time Maya had taken the shower and rearranging the contents of the fridge for the third time when Maya exits. Maya finds Riley on her knees, holding kelp.

"Babe...why are you storing kelp," Maya asks.

"Smackle wanted to use it for an experiment on Lucas," Riley explains.

"For his face? I think his face is fine and shouldn't be touched in case of likely damage."

"Same, but I don't think she's going to wrap this on his face," Riley gets up and closes the fridge.

Maya's phone vibrates and a moment later there's knocking on the door. They both jump away from each other and Riley gives Maya a face of pure panic.

"My parents are here," Maya says with a grin that does nothing to help Riley. "I thought they were going to call when they were in the entrance of the school. Let's go face fate," Maya says and grasps Riley's free hand, pulling Riley to the door.

"You said your dad likes to go hunting? Has a collection of rifles," Riley gulps.

"I would never let anyone shoot you, Riley," Maya promises.

"Can we take a rain check? Put fate on hold?" Riley groans and Maya opens the door. "Hi, Mrs. Hart," Riley grins. "And Mr. Hart."

"Riley!" Katy squeals and wraps Riley in a hug. Riley always a professional, returns the hug. "My beautiful girl," Katy pulls Maya into the hug.

"Hi, mom," is Maya's muffled voice as she was in-between two taller women. She gasps for breath when her mom releases her, doesn't last long because her dad takes the next second to crush her lungs. "Dad!" Maya whines, pathetically.

"Hi, honey," her dad chuckles and lets her go.

His eyes land on Riley and Riley knows she should make herself scarce.

"Hey," Kermit say's politely.

"Hi," Riley says graciously. "I'll be back in like...four hours?" Riley doesn't touch Maya. It's a robotic wave and worried stare.

Riley shuts the door and almost rips the door open but she tells herself that she believes in Maya. Riley believes in people, in parents, and in love pulling through. She takes three step back and assess the door but she couldn't hear anything. Four hours, she's going to do something during that time and when she returns Maya better have happy tears. Riley texts her friends not to come by their room and nothing else, then she goes to find her dad. Telling someone not to do something only wells up their curiosity and that's what predictably happened.

"We should respect Riley's wishes and not go," Lucas preaches to a crowd that has no intention of listening.

"The solution to your guilty conscience is simple...don't come," Smackle informs him.

"No...but I want to come," Lucas mumbles under his breath, following them to the female corridors.

"What if they're doing something M rated?" Zay asks.

"After the lecture Smackle gave to Riley about-" Farkle shudders. "I don't think so."

They brought cups with them so they can hear through the wall. The gang presses their ears to it except for Lucas who isn't quite sure about their actions anymore.

"I hear Maya's voice," Zay mumbles.

"Let's reconsider. Maya is obviously caught up in something. We should respect Riley's wishes and give Maya her space."

"We're emotionally supporting Maya like good friends...from a distance," Smackle waves Lucas away.

"Bu-"

"I hear crying," Farkle moves his head away from the cup to look at his friends with turmoil written on his face.

"Make some room," Lucas nudges Zay and puts his cup to the wall. "Who are those other voices?" Lucas whispers.

"Sounds like Maya's dad," Farkle guesses.

The crying slows after an hour and the gang gets more than one odd glance while they sit on the floor. They're eventually dragged away by a guard. The gang go to the gaming room and Farkle decides to text Riley.

"What did you say?" Smackle asks.

"I wrote, what the hell is going on in your room?" His phone beeps. "And Riley replies with a don't meddle. Maya will call if there's anything wrong."

"Where is Riley? We didn't hear her at all," Zay thinks it weird.

"I mean, Maya is-" Lucas clamps his mouth. They're in a public place and it was Maya's business when she wanted to come out. "That's private stuff."

"Riley wrote that she'll be back soon. She's with her dad," Farkle sighs. "I'm just going to call her." Farkle steps out and when he returns there is a giant smile on his face.

"What? Something happened?" Zay asks.

"It's a good going to happen," is all Farkle says.

Maya walks her parents to their car, exhausted and drained but ultimately feeling a good sense of light. She washed her face so there was no evidence of tears and had bagged all the tissue paper they used. Her mom is reassuring, loving touches to Maya's elbow and cheeks, her dad is eyes that don't waver and a steady presence. He wasn't fully on board but he made it clear he wasn't going to disown her. He had apologized for separating Maya from Riley when they were little and explained his reasons for doing that. No party poppers but no obvious hate either, maybe a silent air of disappointment and him thinking he had failed Maya was what cogged Maya's throat but that would alleviate in time. Time would dampen any negative feelings and Maya knew he would love Riley like a daughter in time.

"This isn't a punishment," he speaks and Maya nods. "But teenage girls shouldn't room with boys and we would be stupid to let you room with the girl you like. I'll talk to the principle about you getting your own small room." Maya wants to say that girls can't get other girls pregnant but it would be unwise to voice that out.

"Sounds fair," Maya agrees.

"We love you," Katy kisses Maya's forehead.

"So much," Kermit adds and Maya smiles because yeah, she knows that.

"I love you too," there's a hint of a tear in Maya eye but she furiously rubs it away with her sleeve.

Maya walks back to school feeling like a battered champion and then her friends run her over.

"Honey! Are you okay?" Zay is running his hands all over and Lucas is towering and Smackle has the scariest stare and Farkle pushes them off of Maya.

"Guys! Let her breath!" Farkle barks. "Sorry, we've been worrying the floor for almost two hours."

"You've been waiting for me?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, we didn't meddle, we discreetly listened through a wall," Lucas shuffles guiltily and everyone glares at him. "Sorry."

"...Thanks," she tells them and they group hug. "Okay, yeah, I feel loved, you guys can let go," Maya squirms.

"What are you going to do now?" Smackle asks.

"Nap?" Maya isn't sure. "Plan a date with Riley? Nap with Riley? My options are endless," Maya laughs. "I came out to my parents," Maya whispers. "I'm going to take Riley on dates and smuggle her into my room at night."

"Smuggle?" Farkle's head tilts to the side.

"I came out to my parents and the rules are same with boyfriends and girlfriends. They're going to move me to a one room apartment or something so I won't get to sleep with Riley," Maya shrugs. "But I never followed their rules for my boyfriends and I'm not going to start now."

"Watch out, bad girl Maya is on the prowl," Zay shouts.

"Shut up, Zay," Maya laughs. "Thinking about Riley, I have to call her and give her the news."

"She's on her way back," Farkle shows her their texts. "Go wait for her at your room. We'll order pizza," Farkle says almost giddy and Maya eyes narrow.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Nope! We're going to celebrate. Now go to your room!" Farkle pushes her to the direction of the dorms and Maya glances at Smackle but she's just as clueless as to what Farkle is hiding.

Maya enters her room and stretches her arms over her head. If nothing bad could happen would be awesome. She wants Riley to come and cuddle with her so Maya can charge up again. She wanted to watch a comedy movie with her friends and have Riley laugh so hard that she has to hold on to Maya for support. Maya wanted to have a purely good time and that wouldn't happen until her girl got here. Her prayers were answered when Riley strolled in with a hopeful grin on her face.

"Peaches!"

"Honey!" Maya laughs and they're barely holding off in not jumping each other. "Good news...and not some good news."

"Errr, not so good news first," Riley grunts.

"I have to tell you the good news first. My parents accepted me being bisexual!"

"That's great, peaches! I'm so happy for you," Riley hugs Maya and they almost tip over.

"But I'm probably going to get moved."

"Oh," the smile is gone.

"Yeah, but they're not pulling me out of the school. You're probably going to get another roomate."

"Hmm, maybe Smackle," Riley smiles again. "So..."

"So..." Maya grins slyly.

Riley is blushing, grinning with excitement, and hopping from one foot to another. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me and maybe see where that leads," Riley fights the overwhelming desire to look away.

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend and take me on dates?" Maya phrases.

"Yeah," Riley nods, blushing harder.

"I'd really, really like that. All those things," Maya steps closer and presses their lips together. They're both smiling through the kiss and pull away giggling.

"Good, it would have been weird if you said no," from her pocket Riley produces a small box. Maya's eyes widen in surprise. "I bought you a gift," Riley says as Maya takes off the lid and there are a pairs of silver rings resting on the cushion. "The words eternal love are engraved there because I want you to know I love you in all sense of the word, romantically and platonic, for and since forever," Riley explains, pushing her hair to the back of her ear nervously and waits for Maya's hearing.

Maya is taken back and she forgets how to speak for a moment. Maya ducks her head in vain because can't stop smiling and her blond hair isn't obscuring Riley the view of a beautiful, whimsical smile. "Thank you, I love it. I love you and I'll never take it off."

A/N: Wow, this was incredibly tooth aching. 10/10 on girlfriend Riley and well intentioned friends. Feel free to kudos, favorite, review, with this finally done I'm going to nap and study. Probably have a crisis on what to write now that this isn't occupying my time.


End file.
